A New Way of Pay Back
by xxxvirus
Summary: Kagome attends the Prestigious Shikon Academy.But when she finds Sesshomaru in her class, Kagome is fooled into taking Sesshomarus seat so he ends up carrying her away. She has a devious plan, but why did Sesshomaru agree to be her boyfriend?SesshXKag R
1. Chapter 1

A New Way of Pay Back

Chapter one: Humble Beginnings

by xxxvirus

**SUMMARY: **

Kagome Higurashi attends the Prestigious Shikon Academy. But when she finds Sesshomaru Tashio in her class , She becomes determined to have Sesshomaru pay for what he did to has a devious plan but why did Sesshomaru agree to be her boyfriend?.SxK

* * *

_'the ones that know the most about you_

_are your enemies'_

_I am Kagome Higurashi 15 years old, I like strawberries, ice cream, chocolate, mango's all other food and I hate mosquito bites, bad hair days and the color pink._

Kagome woke up to another day at Higurashi Shrine in anticipation of her first day at Shikon Academy, she had gotten in on a scholarship and she would have to keep her grades at the top to stay there.

"I hope I can make friends over there but I will be the 'commoner' " Kagome chided to herself for being foolish 'like rich kids would want to be her friend?'.

"Mama I'm off" Kagome said as she grabbed her back pack totally forgetting about that she looked just like any other school girl, except her uniform stood out.

A Red and black checkered, pleated skirt which by all means was very short, a white short sleeve blouse and a red V neck pull-over. She even had a black tie with the traditional knee high socks almost every high school girl wore, but of course every one in Tokyo knew that only Shikon Academy had girls uniform in red.

Kagome walked to her new school which surprisingly the Academy was located in a suburban area she thought it would have been somewhere more businessy if there was such a word.

Shikon was an half hour walk from her house, soon she neared the school. She marvelled at the western design, columns, pillars, granite floors it was beautiful, Kagome thought as she slinked into the school hoping to not be the target of bullies or something else horrid, she quickly dropped by the school office grabbing her timetable only to speed off in utter fear for her life.

Looking at her timetable it read, 'English, B block room B9'. At least it wasn't upstairs she hated stairs but at least she was fluent in English it was her best subject and she was very proud about it.

She looked at the door of her new home room B9 it was labelled in gold lettering. She took a deep breath and walked in, it was just a normal class room, mahogany single tables and chairs with soft cushions - a bit unexpected but in sense still normal. A white board instead of a blackboard and the students had hair in what were possibly all shades of the rainbow.

The guys were dressed in dark grey suits and the girls were dressed exactly the same, at least she didn't stand out so much yet. Two girls walked up to her, one could be her double and the other was pretty plain.

"Hi you must be the new girl my name is Kikyo and this is Yura"said the girl that was Kikyo, Kagome looked at the other girl Yura for a while, both their names were strange but who was she to judge.

"Hello my name is Kagome, pleasure to meet you" Kagome said smiling sweetly.

"No problem" Kikyo said.

"Uhm, Kikyo I was wondering if you knew where a empty seat would be?" Kagome asked hoping she would get an answer there was something about Kikyo that put her off, it was the same with Yura.

"Not a problem, see that table in the back row, next to the window, its free" Kikyo smiled.

"Thanks" said Kagome walking to her seat with a smile on her face 'these people are nice' she thought.

Though very unfortunately, she didn't notice the horrified stares of the people that watched her walking towards that seat.

Soon the class almost filled it was only a few minutes before the bell for first period and the door opened again, she watched with anticipation to see who entered.

She was mesmerized, it was the most handsome person she head ever heard whispers of 'Sesshomaru' all around her hearing this she suspected Sesshomaru was his name. The guy turned and started walking towards her and she soon began to blush.

I am Kagome Higurashi 15 years old, I like strawberries, ice cream, chocolate, mangos, **Sesshomaru** and I hate mosquito bites, bad hair days and the color pink.

Sesshomaru walked to his table. 'How come a girl, was sitting in **his** chair, at **his** table.'

"Hello, I am Kagome Higurashi, pleasure to meet you" Kagome said smiling from her table but for some reason she knew that he was not going to return her smile.

"I don't care, but you are sitting in my seat" said Sesshomaru irritated but still refusing to show it on his face.

"I'm sorry what did you say." Kagome said baffled at the development.

"I said get out of my seat." Sesshomaru said slightly raising his voice.

"Oh I'm sorry." Kagome said looking down beginning to gather her things.

"You should be." Sesshomaru scoffed under his breath.

"That's it! I'm sitting here and there's nothing you can do about it!" Kagome said her temper flaring.

"Your mistaken, human." Sesshomaru said flinging Kagome over his shoulder while picking up her things.

"Let go of me you, you." Kagome said as she was plopped into another seat a few seats away from her original seating

"Errr? Thanks?" Kagome said looking up at Sesshomaru a bit confused.

Sesshomaru leaned over and stared into her eyes.

"Annoy me again and I will personally make your life hell" said Sesshomaru walking away

"Your one to talk" Kagome huffed crossing her arms just as the bell rang 'JERK!' she mentally screamed.

Her English teacher

"Class I would like to announce that we have a new student in our midst, Kagome would you like to introduce yourself," declared Mr. Lincx.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, I came here on a scholarship, I hope to enjoy working with you all" Kagome said confidently before sitting down again.

"Now that is over and done with , everyone open your books to pages 34 and 35" Mr Lincx said opening his English text book this row will translate the two pages to the class, a paragraph each if there are too many paragraphs the row will repeat the cycle"

It was her row, good, a chance to show _Mr. Stick-up-his-ass-Sesshomaru_ that she wasn't pathetic. English was one of her best subjects and now it was her turn to read she stood up and read her paragraph like everyone else before had.

"I made it about 5 miles down the trail and sensibly walked over the Four Foot Log. Mike Something had to show us all that the Log was rideable even in the dark. ...Later, they might say something to each other about hitting some very large, ugly road kill back there." Kagome spoke so fluently, people around her began to wonder if she was from America or someplace where they spoke English.

Sesshomaru's lips twitched slightly, she was good but not as good as he was, he definitely had an advantage with his voice because it was naturally flowing. Why was he even thinking about a little pathetic human? But she was the only one to stand up to him in a while. But then the bell rang just a little too soon.

'Mr. Lincx set us some homework for later' Kagome thought writing it down in her homework diary as she walked off to calculus.

Her next class room was on the other side of the school so she decided to hurry up and walk faster, maths by all means was a good subject for her, it made her think, so she forgot the problems she had in her life.

This time she would wait for everyone to be seated before she sat down she didn't want another instance like when Sesshomaru had to carry her. She blushed.

'No Kagome you are going to get back at him. Some pink hair dye would do' Kagome thought to herself as she smiled.

'The one rule of the battle field is to never fall in love with the enemy' she chided.

Sesshomaru noticed the girl who sat in his chair before he removed the said vermin from it, she was walking right in front of him. Why he took notice was the worlds' question. She smelt pleasant unlike most humans who smelt of sweat, grime and death, though she was almost floral. He had calculus next he found it relaxing; it took things off his mind.

Kagome walked into room E1 it was styled the same as her English classroom ,but this time it had soothing green walls rather than crème. She found herself a seat near the back. She felt someone sit down to her left it was Sesshomaru, so then she looked to her right, it was a beautiful girl she wanted to talk to this girl.

Sesshomaru felt offended when she ignored him to talk to the girl on her a swarm of girls came. Normally, he didn't have this problem in English because their English class had controlled girls well most of them, except that Kikyo girl and her drone Yura.

"Hey I'm Kagome who are you," Kagome said to her neighbour.

"Hi, my name is Sango," said the girl

"Friends?"Kagome asked

"Yeah sure, "Sango said.

"Actually, maybe not. I don't want people to give you the grief of being the friend of a commoner "said Kagome.

"Don't be silly its fine," Sango said.

"Uhm, okay then" Kagome said after a short pause.

"So, what do you think about this teacher?"Kagome said to the business like woman currently walking in.

"She's pretty strict during class but doesn't give much homework which is good" Sango said.

"I suppose, but I rather a bit more fun" Kagome said adorning a mischievous smile when the teacher called the classes' attention.

"We have a new student with us today, Kagome Higurashi would you please introduce yourself" Mrs Wilt said her name blatantly written on the board.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, I came here on a scholarship, and I hope to enjoy working with you all." Kagome said confidently before sitting down. She said exactly the same thing she did earlier during English.

Sango turned to Kagome.

"You didn't tell me you were smart" Sango raised an eyebrow.

"You never asked" Kagome giggled.

"So that's why..."Sango said trailing off into her own thoughts as work sheets were passed around.

Kagome flew through her worksheets, not literally of course and decided to look around the class room. Her eyes set on a certain silver haired boy, she was wondering why his eyes were such a molten gold color as if they would smoulder in the dark. Pity his hair would no longer be the same color tomorrow.

'I hope he enjoys his eyebrow while he can'

And so it was lunch.

"Kagome I want you to meet my friends" Sango said as they walked into the cafeteria picking up a tray of food each they sat down.

"I thought cafeteria food was supposed to suck" Kagome said looking at the most expensive dishes she'd ever seen.

"Oh that, well they do hire the best chiefs - but I prefer my one" Sango said taking a bite.

"I guess I don't know much about good food." Kagome said as they walked towards two guys, one had silver hair like Sesshomaru while the other black. The one with black hair wore a pervy grin.

"Sango my dear" said the black haired guy "Will you have my child?"

"Stop it perv" Sango said slapping the guys face

Kagome introduced herself to the boy that was left sitting on the table.

" Hi, my names Kagome what's yours?"

"Its Inu yasha" Inu yasha said.

"That's a bit of a mouthful can I call you Yasha?" Kagome asked shyly

"Sure, Kags" Inu yasha chuckled

Kagome giggled.

Sango came back so she ended up not noticing that a certain icicle sat down next to Inu Yasha. When Kagome turned around she ignored him.

"Hey Kagome would you like to come to my house?" Inu yasha asked "I mean we could all go."

"Sounds fun" Kagome laughed merrily

_'I have friends'_

"Okay Kagome i see you've met Inu yasha" Sango said raising an eyebrow.

"This is Miroku, and that's Sesshomaru don't expect him to talk to you, he doesn't speak much but he's Inu Yashas' half brother"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kagome. Would you have my child?" Miroku said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Sure…" Kagome replied and in an instant everyone at the table had their jaws placed squarely on on the table.

"God! Can't you guys take a joke" Kagome said settling down chuckling.

Sesshomaru had begun to like this girl.

"Seriously Kagome, don't joke with us, that was a serious issue," Sango said.

"Yes Mam' "Kagome said. "Well have the rest of the day off ...free periods"

"Seriously Kagome? I don't have classes either" Inu yasha said.

"What kind of pick up line is that" snorted Miroku "Besides Inu Yasha you have business and Calculus, Sesshomaru on the other hand has no classes"

Inu yasha growled at his statement causing Miroku to shrink back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sesshomaru" Kagome said in a sickly sweet voice "Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Of course" Sesshomaru said

" Yay! Okay, I love you" Kagome said , everyone looked at her as if she was out of her mind.

"Sesshomaru, can you take me to your house assuming you live in the same on as Inu yasha?"

"Of course" he said

"Bye, bye, Inu yasha, Sango and Miroku!" Kagome said smiling ' Let the Games Begin '.

* * *

Please Review

Love,

xxxvirus

A slight edit on grammar – but unfortunately I've never been very good at it.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Way of Pay Back

Chapter Two: At Inu Yasha's House

by xxxvirus

**SUMMARY: **

Kagome Higurashi attends the Prestigious Shikon Academy. But when she finds Sesshomaru Tashio in her class , She becomes determined to have Sesshomaru pay for what he did to her.She has a devious plan but why did Sesshomaru agree to be her boyfriend?.SxK

* * *

_Recap:  
_

"Its a pleasure to meet you Sesshomaru" Kagome said in a sickly sweet voice "Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Of course" Sesshomaru said

" Yay okay , i love you" Kagome said , everyone looked at her as if she was out of her mind "Sesshomaru can you take me to your house assuming you live in the same on as Inu yasha?"

"Of course" he said

"Bye Bye Inu yasha, Sango and Miroku" Kagome said smiling ' Let the Games Begin '

* * *

Sesshomaru inwardly smirked looking at Inu yasha's down fallen face , Miroku's of jealousy and Sango's: it was one of horror.

_I am Kagome Higurashi 15 years old,i like strawberries, ice cream, chocolate,mango's all food and i hate mosquito bites, bad hair days and the color pink.And tonight Sesshomaru Tashio will be pink, i swear._

Somehow I Kagome Higurashi got picked up bridle style by Sesshomaru. Kagome began to blush in realization of how close she was to him.

"My, my girl whats wrong with your face its seems to have become a tomato, not that it didn't bear resemblance before" Sesshomaru accused

"I'll have you know that i have a perfectly normal face"

"Yes definitely, a perfectly normal face." Sesshomaru murmured "** _for a tomato_**" he emphasized

"JERK! Let me down Sesshomaru" Kagome huffed trying to wiggle her way out of Sesshomaru's arms(yes he has two)"Let me down let me down let me down!"Kagome screamed like a little child

And of course our favorite ice lord paid no attention.

'Hmm this is actually quite nice' Kagome thought before flushing even redder.

Kagome decided to let Sesshomaru carry her since she couldnt get out of his arms, she would enjoy not walking as much as she could. As they passed through the corridors she heard girls hissing and anyone who wasn't hissing gawking...why were they jealous of her?Well..Sesshomaru was quite the catch.

"Sesshomaru how do u keep your hair so nice and silky?"Kagome asked as they rounded a corner. Kagome began to play with Sesshomaru's hair.

"Hn."

"Sesshomaru which is your car?" Kagome asked as they entered the parking lot surprised it only took a small amount of time to walk.

Gazing over the 30 or so cars actually in the parking lot she thought. Sesshomaru might own that black jaguar, it was slim and stylish.When Kagome was off in her dream world she didn't notice that Sesshomaru had already gotten into the car.And that she was buckled and sitting comfortably.

'I wish i had a car like this leather interior and everything was black which was nice darkness was comforting...wait Sesshomaru able to drive legally right?' Kagomes eyes flickered from horror to excitement. Sesshomaru found this amusing, unwillingly he let out a chuckle.He put his key in ignition and began to drive off.

Kagome heard the lovely purr the car gave it was kind of soothing. Looking across to Sesshomaru she looked at his perfect flawless skin she wonder if it would be soft to touch and his hair that was a wonderful shade of silver, almost depressing it wouldnt be there tomorrow.

'No Kagome don't go soft on the guy' Distracting herself she decided to look across the dashboard to Sesshomaru she was horrified he was driving at 100mph."Sesshomaru slow down you're way over the speed limit" Kagome said

"This is how i always drive" Sesshomaru said "Never gotten a ticket or crashed"

"Well remind me to never get into a car your driving" Kagome said in a quiet squeaky voice

Sesshomaru shut down the engine, gracefully getting out of the car walking to the passenger side.

"Human, are you just going to sit there gawking...or are you going to get out of the car?" Sesshomaru said almost growling

"Human why are you so stupid I'm beginning to think your mother dropped you on the head as a baby"

"I'll have you know that to get the scholarship i had to have 100 percent on the tests they gave me " Kagome huffed crossing her arms like a angered child.

"Is that so then those tests must have been extremely easy if you got in" he answered jokingly

Sesshomaru leaned over the seat and dragged her out. He even unbuckled her seat belt.

Kagome looked at the beautiful creme white walls of Sesshomaru and Inu yashas house. 'More like a mansion' she scoffed to herself

"Its soo beautiful" Kagome squealed clinging to Sesshomarus arm immediately. She let go straight away as if she received an electric shock. "Compose yourself Kagome" she muttered under her breath believing she was the only person that could hear but Sesshomaru heard her.

The large Mahogany double doors flung open as they walked towards them, they revealed a handsome man and a beautiful woman seemingly in their young thirties. Kagome almost gasped.

"Son its nice to see you brought a friend home" the man said.

"Yes father" Sesshomaru said looking at Kagome.

'Oh he must want me to introduce myself' she thought

"My name is Kagome Higurashi I'm the new girl at school" she flashed her million dollar smile

"Enchanting, I am Sesshomaru's father you may call me Mr. Tashio and this is my wife"Mr Tashio said

"Son may i ask what your relation ship with this charming girl is?" Mrs Tashio said

"She is a ..."Sesshomaru paused ' this will be fun '

"She is my" Sesshomaru said placing an arm around Kagomes waist "... girlfriend"

Kagome blushed tomato red.

"About time" Mr Tashio said jubilantly " Come in come in"

"So Kagome how long have you known my son" Mrs tashio asked

"Well i just met him" Kagome blurted out

"Kagome come" Sesshomaru's velvet voice commanded

" umm nice meeting you I must go" Kagome stammered flollowing Sesshomarus lead into a dark corridor

"Son i want no mischief" Mr Tashio called after them even though he knew he would get no answer.

"Sesshomaru what was that back there?" Kagome asked

"Nothing just my parents" was the cold reply

" No i mean you called me your girlfriend that was a joke right? " laughed Kagome nervously

"This Sesshomaru does not joke"

"ahh kay.. fluffy" Kagome said cutely skipping behind sesshomaru

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks,

"Oww" Kagome said when she bumped into sesshomarus hard back

Sesshomaru picked Kagome back up and slung her back over his shoulder

Speechless Kagome quietly stayed in place.

Sesshomaru dumped her on his bed as he sat down to do homework." I suggest you do your homework as well, human"

"Aww KAY if you say so Sesshy-kun" Kagome said before taking her bag and starting work. She finished before Sesshomaru so she ran to the store she noticed before entering the house. She bought a razor and a few packets of hair dye. Kagome also bought some containers while she prepared the dye before entering Sesshomaru's house again.(dont ask me how she did it, i have no idea how to use hair dye, i will be my downfall)

When she got back to Sesshomaru's room she found him asleep at his table.'he looks more the a god asleep' she shook off the thought Ever so slowly and carefully Kagome applied the pink dye to Sesshomarus hair. 'Its pretty soft and silky i wonder how he takes care of it' Kagome thought as she decided toshave off one and a half eyebrows leaving Sesshomaru the choice to whether be eyebrowless or have half an eyebrow..at least she gave him a choice. HA

" Mr. Tashio Mrs. Tashio I'll be off now Sesshomaru's sleeping on his desk so don't disturb him, at least not for a few hours" Kagome quickly shouted before slipping out the doors

A few hours later Inu yasha , Miroku and Sango had arrived at the mansion. Despite Inu yasha's parents warnings they walked into Sesshomaru's room to see what they were talking about.

The trio quietly snuck into the room which had a post-it stuck on it 'Do not Disturb'. Since nothing had sprung out to attack them they began to feel relieved they skimmed the room for Sesshomaru, nothing out of the ordinary Sango thought.'blue, grey,black,green,white,blue,blue,pink,white,blue,grey...what?PINK!?'

The three peered closely at the fluffy pink colored object- they gasped 'Sesshomaru?' Thinking it was impossible they quickly shut the door and ran as far as possible from Sesshomaru's room to Inu yashas room.

"Was that really Sesshomaru?" Miroku said

"It must be I mean I don't think any one but Sesshomaru would enter that room and actually be able to fall asleep" shivered Sango

"Whatever it was we didn't see nothing okay guys"Inu yasha declared

They all nodded in agreement. Shortly followed was a roar that echoed throughout the mansion.

"Yup it was Sesshomaru" Miroku chuckled nervously

* * *

By the time Sesshomaru had woken Kagome had long since gotten home- thinking that revenge was sweet. Not knowing that then enemy had a plan of his own.

She thought Sesshomaru was mean and Inu yasha was an idiot.

"One was born without a conscience and the other without a brain " she chuckled.

Kagome looked at the school brochures deciding what extra-curriclar activites she would participate in Tennis didnt seem so bad neither did swimming or volleyball.

_I am Kagome Higurashi 15 years old,i like strawberries, ice cream, chocolate,mango's all food and i hate mosquito bites, bad hair days and the color pink.And tonight Sesshomaru Tashio is pink._

* * *

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was pacing his room thinking of a way to get back at Kagome easy he would do the same to her. Exactly the same.

Sesshomaru got into his car and went down to the pharmacy since he didn't have time to bleach his hair back to his normal color he wore a dark hoodie over his hair and sunglasses...

"Bubble gum pink hair dye..."Sesshomaru said picking it up he also bought some scissors and razors to destroy Kagomes face the cashier looked at him funny though. He called up the school and found that Kagome lived in a shrine not far from the school. He drove up and parked infront of the shrine steps sitting in the car until it was 1 am in the morning being tired Sesshomaru lifted himself out of the car with his supplies.

Finding an open window he climbed in searching for Kagomes room following her scent he came across a room painted in ice blue.

Slipping inside .Sesshomaru gently lifted Kagome into a chair by her desk. He shaved off most of her eyebrows leaving half an eyebrow and then cut her hair short its wasn't bad but he wasn't exactly a hairstylist.Then he dyed her hair as per the directions. Bubble gum pink he chuckled. He left a note.' I hope you enjoy your new hairstyle' signed S

Of course he wasn't done just yet looking at kagomes desk he found lipstick and eyeliner. Like a child he drew a Hitler moustache a goatee and thick eye brows on Kagomes face. Then he applied the lipstick to Kagomes lips and he smeared it everywhere.

He jumped out the window leaving it open on purpose.He would drive her to school in his shiny black jaguar.He went home anticipating tomorrow it would be very fun. He would get to the shrine early just to hear her scream about how horrible she looked. 'The girl should learn not to talk back at him or dye other peoples hair or shave their eyebrows.' he thought 'Sweet dreams Kagome'

by xxxvirus

Chapter 3 - The pink haired couple and the fight between Kikyo, Yura and Kagome.

I want to 15 reviews before I update to the next chapter.

And to everyone else who reviewed i hope you review this chapter as well thanks, You don't know how it feels to know that people are actually reading your work and tell you they enjoy it. Constructive criticism and innovative ideas are much appreciated thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

A New Way of Pay Back

Chapter Two: the fight

by xxxvirus

A/N: Its not the funniest chapter to come but it is an important chapter please Read AND Review.

NOTE: Sashimi- is a Japanese delicacy primarily consisting of very fresh raw seafoods, sliced into thin pieces about 2.5cm

**SUMMARY: **

Kagome Higurashi attends the Prestigious Shikon Academy. But when she finds Sesshomaru Tashio in her class , She becomes determined to have Sesshomaru pay for what he did to her.She has a devious plan but why did Sesshomaru agree to be her boyfriend?.SxK

* * *

_Recap:  
_

He jumped out the window leaving it open on purpose.He would drive her to school in his shiny black jaguar.He went home anticipating tomorrow it would be very fun. He would get to the shrine early just to hear her scream about how horrible she looked. 'The girl should learn not to talk back at him or dye other peoples hair or shave their eyebrows.' he thought 'Sweet dreams Kagome'

* * *

**Many Hours Later **

Groggily Kagome begain to wake. Her head hurt and she was aching all over , she picked herself up. 'why was i sleeping at my desk?' she thought nearing the ensuite, she teatered and swayed. Not looking in the mirror she grabbed a wet towel and wiped her face. As always it was one of her strange habits to check her towel after wiping her face. She saw a mess of red and black ..._MAKE-UP_. She wouldn't dare look in the mirror would she?

**"****SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

* * *

**Meanwhile Far far away in a England**

"Hey did you hear something?" the man asked

"Nup nothing" said the other "You must be hearing things again"

"Are you sure, it sounded something along the lines of...Sashimi" he defended

"Whatever"

* * *

**Back in Japan **

'No Kagome it must be some horrible dream it can't have been Sesshomaru i mean I locked the windows and the doors last night' she reasoned 'then again it would be fun to laugh at him'

Kagome furiously scrubbed at her face. She noticed that she only had half an eyebrow. 'Yup definately Sesshomaru'

She had dark circles underneath her eyes. 'I really don't feel so well, but if i don't get a chance to tease Sesshomaru today, he'll think i chickened out or something - 'boohoo I'm a coward thats probably what he'd think of me'.'

Kagome bathed and then changed. Looking at her bedroom clock she still had an 1 hour till she had to walk to school. Her skin was a faded red from her previous scrubbing she had no eyebrows she had plucked what remained. Frustrated Kagome put on her uniform. 'I cant go to school looking like this' she sighed grabbing a large red suitcase.

She opened it up, it was filled to the brim with make-up, hair stylers and almost everything a make-up artist could wish for. She had been saving up and buying things for when she would move out, she spent most of it on things that would make her presentable thus the make-up.She had good grades so all she very worried about really was presentation.

Looking at her now tangled hair she sighed. After many unsuccessful attempts she finally got her hair straightened and tied it up with a red ribbon - in a side pony luckily it wasn't very short it was short of just above the shoulders in length.Grabbing her hair curler she curled her side pony tail into several large flowing curls. Cherry red colored lip gloss and then she did as much as she could with her darks circles underneath her eyes. Kagome left the lip gloss in her shirts pocket. Glancing in her bathroom mirror she seemed overly red today.Red and white it seemed a bit like de ja vu but from where.Pink hair she never not even in her nightmares ,dream that it would ever be pink. '_Life is worse than nightmares Kagome.' said a small voice at the back of her mind_

"Well it cant get any worse than this"she said more than thought. Walking down the stairs.

And so the wave crashed against the rock.

* * *

**Previously**

Sesshomaru had changed into his school uniform which he had to state made him look ridiculous coupled with his bubble gum pink hair. He could only hope Kagome was doing worse than him. And that was when he heard her scream in anguish. **"SESSHOMARU!!!!"**

Ever since his real mother died he hadn't laughed but this would have to be the one and only exception in the world. And so Sesshomaru mask of ice shattered, he laughed silently for a long length of time, so he decided he would pay Kagome's family a visit.'My dear dear Kagome I wonder how you look'

* * *

**Back with Kagome**

Feeling quite relaxed Kagome sighed. She walked towards the table in which her family was sitting it was small but everyone was happy.

"Morning Kagome" her mother said

"Morning mom" Kagome said picking up a piece of toast and began to eat.Her grandfather kept giving her a disapproving look.

"Gramps why are you looking at me that way" Kagome said half munching

" I feel that pink is not a color a young woman should dye their hair" her grandfather said

DING DONG DING DONG

"I sense a disturbance in the force" her grandfather stated loudly

"Gramps thats star wars" Kagome called running off to the door

'I wonder who it is at this early in the morning' Kagome thought reaching for the door knob

"Hello" said a stoic looking Sesshomaru

Kagome slammed the door in his face.

"Kagome who was that?" Kagome's mother asked worried

"No one mom just some prankster" Kagome said walking back to the kitchen with a slight frown

Just as she was about to sit back down the door bell rang again. She didn't bother to get up this time.

Her mother got up instead and walked to the door.

Kagome sat eating her cereal and toast. Hoping that it wasn't Sesshomaru again.

After several minutes of arguing with her grampa about her hair color and the so called 'disturbance in the force' her mother reentered the kitchen.

"Kagome look who came to pick you up for school" her mother said practically glowing

"Thank you , I appreciate your hospitality Mrs. Higurashi" Sesshomaru said

"Kagome you didn't tell me that you had a boyfriend, he is a very charming young man" her mother said

"Mrs. Higurashi you give me too much credit" Sesshomaru said rather cold than modest

"Oh, I am definitely giving you less than the amount of credit you deserve" Kagomes mother said " Now when will you be leaving with Kagome"

"As soon as she finishes eating, Mrs. Hirgurashi" Sesshomaru said

"As you can see Kagome has finished" Kagomes mother said

"Alright lets go" said Sesshomaru almost forcefully pulling a reluctant Kagome out of her chair

While Kagomes mother handed Sesshomaru Kagomes school bag.

* * *

**Once outside the Shrine**

Kagome began to laugh crazily.

" I thought that it would be funny but...Not this much" Kagome said looking at a Sesshomaru with bubble gum pink hair which was sort of in streaks rather than fully pink.

"You know it sort of suits you how about some pink eye shadow yea?" Kagome said jumping onto Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru almost grunted at the force of her crashing into him.But he was a demon he wouldn't show any weakness to the _enemy_.

Kagome pulled herself together remembering that she had promised to never fall for him. He was after all still _Mr. Stick-up-his-ass-Sesshomaru._

"I see that you happen to have drawn on two eyebrows" Sesshomaru said lifting his somewhat existent eyebrows.

"Hey how come your eyebrows grew back" Kagome said

"Maybe I will tell you one day now get in" Sesshomaru said shifting away from Kagome and towards his Jaguar.

"Fine...Sashimi" Kagome slipped out.

Sesshomaru snapped around and glared.

"Umm..." Kagome said nervously. Finally she decided it would be safe to get into the car.

"We should get our hair dyed back to their original colors unless I'm wrong that you like yours hmm, Sesshomaru?" Kagome blabbed

"Hn.."was all she got

Kagome thought 'I will cut you up and eat you Sashimi'.

She felt a bit faint but she would exact some revenge today or die trying.

"Sesshomaru did you know we have the exact same classes" Kagome said " Ahh my birthdays in a week whens yours?"

" 13th this month" Sesshomaru replied still driving

"So your how many years older than me?" Kagome asked " Is it one?"

"Maybe"

"You know yesterday, I sort of had an impression that Inu Yasha lived in a dog kennel for some reason maybe its the way he acts, he seems doggish I suppose"

"Hn"

'Doggish' Sesshomaru thought 'How ironic'

"Why did you decide to drive me to school today" Kagome asked

" Sesshomarus girlfriend should not have to walk to school" he replied matter of factly

"Really?" Kagome asked

"Hn"

"Sesshomaru do you know why the petals of a rose are red?" Kagome said

"...Why"

"they represent love, lust and loss that is why they are the color of blood." was the last of what she said before she got out of the car

"Sesshomaru since we have the same classes can we walk together?" Kagome asked

"You are just like a puppy wanting attention" sighed Sesshomaru

Kagome pouted

"Fine" he said.

"Yay!" she said childishly

Once they entered Kagome noticed that everyone in the corridor was staring at them. Or more so her.

She heard whispers and rumors of her through the constant buzzing.Feeling intimidated she walked just a little closer to Sesshomaru.

Noticing this Sesshomaru mentally smirked.

Sesshomaru stopped and bent low to whisper in Kagomes ear. "Scared?"

"N-N-No" stuttered Kagome who started to blush prettily

"If you say so" Sesshomaru said walking very quickly

"Hey wait up" Kagome said almost running behind him

Kagome and Sesshomaru spent the next 2 periods at Calculus and Business studies.Kagome annoyed Sesshomaru quite a lot actually she sat behind him and constatly prodded him with a pen only to 'work' when he would turn around.

Kagome had fun she told Sesshomaru she had to go to the bathroom and walked off in that direction telling him she would be fine.

Sesshomaru sighed and walked off telling himself , she would be fine. 'Wait why do i care?' '**Because this is just the beginning**' said his inner demon 'Of?' '**Thats for me to know and you to find out**' 'You are me' '**On the contrary**' 'Whatever'

* * *

**Kagome**

Walking into the bathroom Kagome brought out her hairbrush and began to brush her hair. She hummed a light tune.She saw Kikyo and Yura approaching in the mirror.

"Hey you" Kikyo said

Kagome snapped around "What?"

"How dare you force our precious Sesshomaru to be your boyfriend and dye your hair the same color as his" Kikyo said with Yura backing her up

"Meet us and the SFC on the school roof in 5 minutes if you dare" Yura said "Or are you going to chicken out."

"Your not even worth half the value of Sesshomaru" Kikyo said

"Excuse me I'll have you know i am worth a billion times more than Sesshomaru ever will be" Kagome said

"Says who" Yura said

"Me"Kagome said almost shouting

"Later bitch remember 5 minutes or else" Kikyo snarled

"Sure bitch if you have the guts to show up" Kagome said or rather growled

Kagome took her time brushing her hair and seeing that she still had 3 minutes she stashed her bag in her locker and went up the stairs to the roof. It wasn't very far.

For some reason most of the corridors where very desolate. It was eerily quiet. But for what she could hear the cafeteria seemed quite busy.

Thinking it wouldnt take long to finsih off at the most ten girls Kagome quickly went up the stairs.

Much to her surprise at least 75 percent of the schools female population had turned up. To fight her?

'Oh god no' Kagome thought

* * *

**Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru noticed the sudden disappearance of Kikyo and Yura which he suspected was not a good thing. It had only been 5 minutes since he left Kagome so she could go to the bathroom, she should be fine. But the most pressing thing was that the cafeteria only contained 2 or 3 tables full of girls and that was not good. In his opinion. Thinking it was just a coincidence Sesshomaru sat down with Miroku, Inu Yasha and Sango. He began to eat quickly.

"Hey Sesshomaru you wouldn't know where Kagome is would you?" Inu yasha said

"Bathroom" Was all he replied he was worried even if he didn't show it.

The whole group was at unease they knew something was wrong. It had been 20 minutes.

Until finally Sango caught word of a fight at the top of the roof.

"Hey umm guys i heard theres a fight going on at the top of the roof." said Sango

With that Sesshomaru was off with his demonic speed.At this school a fight could never be a just a small one on one fight. It was full blown or nothing.

He was already too late he could feel it as he reached for the door there was nothing but eerie silence. Still not at ease he swung the door open to see the ground littered with unconscious bodies. There was only one girl left standing a girl with pink hair.

"Thank Kami" Sesshomaru mumbled

"Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome

"Yes" He replied as coldly as possible

'She knocked this many girls unconscious? This many demons and mikos unconscious? What the hell was she?' Sesshomaru thought

"Come over here" said Kagome in a shivering voice

Sesshomaru hurried to Kagome.

"Did you know Sesshomaru you will never be superman if you turn up late."Kagome smiled weakly looking into Sesshomaru's golden orbs

Seeing that she was at the point of exhaustion he picked Kagome up bridle style and proceeded with her down the long flight of steps.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes" Sesshomaru said letting a worried frown grace his features

"Thank you" were the last words she uttered before she fell unconscious

Sesshomaru looked at the unconscious Kagome in his arms, she snuggled up to him .Fate had played a trick on him. But he was not one to complain.

* * *

Sesshomaru took Kagome to the Office asking if he could take her Home. Of course being a Tashio he was granted the permission. He got into his Jaguar and put Kagome in the back seat with a blanket over her. 

She was exhausted he could tell that much and her forehead felt too warm. She had a fever? A cold? He wasn't good with human sicknesses he never got sick so he wouldn't know.

He was worried. Why he didn't know. If she woke up and asked he would say what good is an enemy if their dead?

Sesshomaru heard her mumble in her sleeping/unconscious form. "Call me your majesty Sesshomaru, the name is Your majesty"

Sesshomaru chuckled at the thought of what she could be dreaming of.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Just Warming Up - In Sickness and Health 

I want another 15 reviews so it would be until i have a total of 42 reviews before I update to the next chapter and to Mimimomophy i will use your idea later

And to everyone else who reviewed i hope you review this chapter as well thanks, You don't know how it feels to know that people are actually reading your work and tell you they enjoy it. Constructive criticism and innovative ideas are much appreciated thanks.

xxxvirus

Please review


	4. The Slave trade

A New Way of Pay Back

Chapter Two: Just warming Up. In sickness and in health. - Day 1

by xxxvirus

A/N: Its not the funniest chapter to come but it is an important chapter please Read AND Review.

**I apologize for the late update. Sorry, I acknowledge its my fault so I won't make any excuses. **

**NOTE: Its a chapter that leads up to something good much the like first chapter. **

**SUMMARY: **

Kagome Higurashi attends the Prestigious Shikon Academy. But when she finds Sesshomaru Tashio in her class , She becomes determined to have Sesshomaru pay for what he did to her.She has a devious plan but why did Sesshomaru agree to be her boyfriend?.SxK

* * *

_Recap:  
_

He was worried. Why he didn't know. If she woke up and asked he would say what good is an enemy if their dead?

Sesshomaru heard her mumble in her sleeping/unconscious form. "Call me your majesty Sesshomaru, the name is Your majesty"

Sesshomaru chuckled at the thought of what she could be dreaming of.

* * *

**Dreaming of Another world **

Sesshomaru watched quite amused at a Kagome with discreet interest out of the corner of his eye. He carried Kagome up to her room after Sora's(Kagomes mother) suggestion.

He needed to wet a cold towel and place it on her forehead in his opinion what use could a piece of wet cloth be. But he was soon proven wrong when Kagome began to mumble in her sleep again.

"I know dub you .. SIR Stick up his Ass." Kagome said in a regal tone.

"I wonder who that would be" Sesshomaru thought raising an eyebrow " Inu yasha? Miroku? well not sango she's female...it couldn't be him right?" he looked down quite tired a few days without sleep could take it toll even if he was a demon, he wondered whether he should tell her. No it wouldn't be wise.

"Sesshomaru..are you gay?" Kagome said as clear as day " I mean..."

Sesshomaru quickly looked back up.**"See i wasn't wrong when i said you don't show enough interest in females"remarked his inner demon " I remember that girl that kept throwing herself at you was it Kagura, you should have agreed, or is Kagome worth more to you"**

"Shut up" Sesshomaru suddenly said 'Shes nothing but a human, a mere weak human, no money, no power, no future.'**  
**

Kagome mumbled in her sleep.

Sesshomaru heard this. 'Like i need to be loved i don't care what humans think what other people think its always been this way' **"Just you and me" his inner demon mumbled disheartened "Like always"  
**

Sesshomaru needed something to distract himself so he looked around the room. The girl had a lot of books he decided to take a look. 'Classics..tons of classics' He came across a peculiar book that didn't have a title it was blue bound and very clean compared to the other books in the back he could tell it was handled often and smelt a faintly of tears. Flipping it open he read the first two words..."Dear Diary,"

He was honorable he wouldn't read it human or no human it was still a diary.. Maybe some other time?

He was thinking, he needed to think. Her birthday was coming.. should he get her something big or something small.Something wide or something tall. He knew not all girls liked jewellery he saw it happen once to a shall we say, deserving inu yasha? He should have killed him when there were less laws and regulations. He looked at the calender.. each day had the words "pay back" scrawled on them. As if the person rushed. Only one said my birthday. He guessed it was Kagome's birthday. It was on the twelfth one day before his. Her birthday was on a friday. The twelfth of February

Sadly a date would be in order he grumbled. Why did he even agree? **" Because she owes us something, something big, this is just payback"**

He left bidding Sora goodnight. He hadn't even noticed it was already night as he got into his Jaguar.

* * *

**Several Days later. **

**It was already Friday Afternoon. **

Kagome sat at home watching the TV. She was bored..her mother said she was still a bit sick and wouldn't have her go to school only to come back. And then there was her grandfather making ridiculous excuses. Great she would never live to see the end of it Mr. Stick Up his Ass carried her out of the school and drove her home according to her mother she would have called sango if she had her number. She took out her diary and began to write. But this was no ordinary diary. It was ..well i can't tell you that can I.

She had gotten her mother to buy her some black hair dye to dye it back already, so it was a normal shade not something she could say about her eyebrows though they were growing back at a snails pace. With that in mind.

'Happy Birthday Sesshomaru'

* * *

**Meanwhile with our favorite Demon lord**

"Sesshomaru what did you do to Kagome I haven't seen her in 3 days" Inu Yasha whined

"Hn" Sesshomaru said

"Sesshomaru you better not have done anything to Kagome or I'll have your neck" Sango threatened

"Hn"

"Heh done something to her , you do know shes underage? Seshomaru?" Miroku wiggled his eyebrows

"Hn" Sesshomaru said nothing more as he walked to his room. He had to get to Kagome house.

* * *

Kagome doodled on the page stared aimlessly at the lines that criss crossed. She wondered what she would get Sesshomaru for his birthday...probably doesn't even need anything. Damn rich bastard. Heir to the Tashio empire... 

She decided there would be more to say. But she wouldn't bother because someone had just rung the doorbell. He didnt even bother to ask me about my birthday. The old man.

Opening the door she came face to face with Sesshomaru . Blushing she turned away. She never noticed he looked this good 'Bet he wears make-up'. Suddenly she began to laugh.

"Girl .. This Sesshomaru would like to know what you are laughing at." Eyed Sesshomaru.

"Umm..Ummm.. Sesshomaru did I ever mention you were a jerk?" Kagome smiled.

"This Sesshomaru is not of this sort."

"Yes you are." Kagome " Or.. you wouldn't happen to be those guys who have tattoos all over the place and covers them up with make-up?"

"Hn"

"Was that a yes?" Kagome smirked " May i suggest some pink eye shadow?"

"You.. Certainly... may not" Said Sesshomaru picking her up and yet again carrying her over his shoulder.

Kagome managed to twist around and grab his T-shirt and pulled it up

She gasped. What the hell...

She head him chuckle.

"You bastard." Kagome said kicking him in the stomach. But he kept walking as if nothing happed.

Kagome almost grunted. If physical attacks didnt work she would have to tease him. -sigh-

"Sesshomaru what do you would happen if you killed everyone that was uglier than you" Kagome asked

"There would be noone left" Sesshomaru said

"WRONG...I guess that you could kill Jaken and maybe a few naked mole rats. No Jaken isn't that ugly"

"Whos Jaken" Sesshomaru asked wondering where she got the name from, it couldn't be the frog toad thing demon that constantly followed him around just out of sight, could it?

"Well I dont know but it seems to be someone who thinks your cute." said Kagome fingering Sesshomarus side." They even drew an impression of themself i guess something green and toadlike?"

Sesshomaru growled. Damn Jaken.

"If so you forgot to count yourself on the to kill list" Sesshomaru said his voice too playful.

"Then why did you agree to be my boyfriend" wailed Kagome. Kicking him again and pounding him in the back with her small fists.

"You are easy to pity" Sesshomaru said " Since This Sesshomaru pites you so much you must accept his offer of dinner."

" I don't accept" Kagome said " It my birthday and I can do whatever I want so bug off"

"Guess you didn't want your present" Sesshomaru chuckled

"Present?" Kagome asked once Sesshomaru had set her back on the concrete path infront of the shrine stairs."What is it?"

"This Sesshomaru believes you did not want it" said Sesshomaru

"Tell MEEE!!!" Kagome whined

"No" was his curt answer " Unless"

"Unless?" Kagome said

"You agree to do whatever I want you to do on my birthday?" Sesshomaru smirked

"You mean be your slave.." Kagome said looking up from her bangs

"If you prefer to put it that way" Sesshomaru said

"But..."Kagome started

"You were saying girl?" Sesshomaru said

"But I don't want to be your slave" Kagome whined

"Oh i guess I'll just have to give it to someone else" said Sesshomaru

"But..ITS MY BIRTHDAY TODAY" cried out Kagome

**"Sesshomaru did you not say that you did not like this girl, a girl without power money and had no future"..."I guess things change"** 'This is nothing of the sort.'Sesshomaru argued but recieved no reply.

"The present is not yet yours either" Sesshomaru

"Fine" Kagome sighed "But...only if you tell me what you'll be asking me to do"

"Not saying" Sesshomaru smirked, with a malicious glint in his eyes

"Aawww..then does that mean I'll have to spend the day in your room tomorrow." Kagome said

"Not exactly" was all he replied.

"Damnit oh well I want the present give it too me!!" Kagome demanded holding out her hand.

Sighing Sesshomaru reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small jewellery box.

"Can I open it? " Kagome said delighted

"I f you wish" Sesshomaru said. **"You hope that she will appreciate it"**

"Its beautiful" said Kagome taking out a beautiful white gold bracelet adorned with charms.

"Umm.. Sesshomaru can I hug you?" said Kagome " If you don't want me to I understand"

Sesshomaru felt her tone become slightly sadder towards the end and grumbled a yes.

" I guess you being my master wouldnt be so bad... Sir." Kagome laughed."Sir Stick-up-his-ass"

"Tomorrow you will wish you never uttered those words" Sesshomaru said removing Kagome from his self. " Don't forget to rest...you'll be very tired tomorrow"

Chapter 5 - Day 2 - Sesshomaru's Slave

I want another 15 reviews so it would be until i have a total of 60 reviews before I update to the next chapter

And to everyone else who reviewed earlier i hope you review this chapter as well thanks, I am grateful to have recieved so much support, Constructive criticism and innovative ideas are much appreciated thanks.

xxxvirus

Please review


	5. Chapter 5 Slave Trade

A New Way of Pay Back

Chapter Five: Just warming Up. In sickness and in health. - Day 1

by xxxvirus

A/N: This is an important chapter please Read AND Review.

ENJOY. 

**SUMMARY: **

Kagome Higurashi attends the Prestigious Shikon Academy. But when she finds Sesshomaru Tashio in her class , She becomes determined to have Sesshomaru pay for what he did to her.She has a devious plan but why did Sesshomaru agree to be her boyfriend?.SxK

* * *

_Recap:  
_

" I guess you being my master wouldn't be so bad... Sir." Kagome laughed."Sir Stick-up-his-ass"

"Tomorrow you will wish you never uttered those words" Sesshomaru said removing Kagome from his self. " Don't forget to rest...you'll be very tired tomorrow".

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Day 2 - Sesshomaru's Slave - Scared ?**

I am Kagome Higurashi 16 years old,i like strawberries, ice cream, chocolate,mango's all food and i hate mosquito bites, bad hair days and the color pink plus a certain icicle .

_Late yesterday night Kagome went to bed worrying at what she had just agreed to,what torture she had been promised to what fate she had been assigned to even though she promised to keep sesshomaru out of her mind he seemed to seep in like slime.' Hah, like slime'  
_

Much to early, at an inhumane hour.

Kagome was rudely awakened by a phone call she turned around to grab her telephone.

"Moshi Moshi Higurashi Residence who do i have the courtesy of speaking to before dawn." she said

No sound was coming from the other end of the line

"Sesshomaru you jerk, I know its you, if you need to get me to your house you have to drive me, or I'm going to sleep and disobey you" She rushed in one big breath,

"Hello" said a soft whisper of a voice on the other side of the bed.

"How did you get here?" Kagome said bewildered.

"Not going to wish me a Happy Birthday?" said Sesshomaru in what you could say, Sesshomaru's equivalent to anything close to a pout

"No" Kagome grumbled as she got out of her bed still in her dark blue Pj's . She stumbled a bit before getting the hang of walking again. The hairs at the back of her neck started to prick up. '_Its pretty creepy_' her conscience agreed

Kagome grabbed a pair of jeans and a red T-shirt that said 'Why are you reading my T-shirt'

Sesshomaru sat down on a chair that was placed in the corner of Kagome's room.He walked to where the bookself containing Kagome's 'diary' was but Kagome had turned up just before he got within reach of the wardrobe.

"That was quick" Sesshomaru said plainly hoping that his disappointment wouldn't show on his face. His emotions had been slipping this past few days he spent with Kagome. If he wasn't so interested in Kagome, he would call her a bad influence. He was starting to sound like his father.

"Sesshomaru... what kind of tattoos do you have on your face" said Kagome with sharp eyes

"Thats for me to know and for you to find out" Sesshomaru declared

After this Kagome pounced and pushed Sesshomaru onto her bed lying on top of him. She had planned this, she was going to remove all that make-up Kagome smiled devilishly. Grabbing her make-up remover and a cotton ball which was now saturated in remover Kagome lifted her hand and did as the instructions said, Wipe downwards to remove.(not sure how its used,sorry it should be right).

Sesshomaru was frozen, he stayed on the bed watching an animated Kagome fuss over his face. Make-up remover kami, she couldn't be that silly could she? His markings were not ordinary tattoos.He had control over exactly how many would show up.

"NOO" Kagome cried in disappointment "I was so sure."

"Dear me, your my servant today and i won't have you wasting your, time there are chores to be done" Sesshomaru said getting up.

"Awww."Kagome huffed following Sesshomaru out to her house door as she left a note on the table near the coat rack.

* * *

She looked out into the mild darkness. Kagome could make out the shrine steps but 'she would probably miss the steps on the way down, and fall.' 

She scrunched up my face and began to take a step forward. Suddenly Kagome felt weightless like something picked me up from behind. Adrenaline rush. 'I smelt something sugary something sweet something delicious.' she thought _'Imagining things again are we?'_ her conscience chided

It went dark something was holding me but I felt safe. I was so tired I relaxed into the arms of the person who held me and watched the steps disappear beneath as I arrived at what I believed to be Sesshomaru's car. Someone opened the door for me and I stepped in. It was a limousine? It couldnt be Sesshomaru's car his car definately didn't have a chandelier and a mini bar.

Sesshomaru stepped in gracefully like always.

"Sesshomaru what will I be doing" Kagome said staring at his golden eyes.She wanted to melt, but ice cant melt you. Kagome stared.

"Some things here and there, cleaning my room." Sesshomaru smiled something sharp glinted.

"Hey Sesshomaru you seem to have " Kagome said as she grabbed Sesshomaru's head and tried to pry apart his tight lips."fangs"

Sesshomaru was thinking how long he could stand her being so close. How long till he would snap, and he was proud of his self control.

Kagome had almost gotten her fingers into Sesshomaru's mouth, when Sesshomaru removed her hand from it.

"If you must explore my mouth, use your tongue" smirked Sesshomaru

"Gross." Kagome said sticking out her tongue " I don't want to kiss you"

"It can't be that bad." said Sesshomaru

"Hmmph"

"I wonder" Sesshomaru said pervertedly, he began to advance towards her

" Oh god no" Kagome screamed

" You sick..."she trailed off

"Now now" Sesshomaru grinned

"LET ME OUT OUT" banged Kagome against the window since the door wouldn't open.

'BANG BANG BANG'

Sesshomaru had already stopped. He watched in amusement. This would be his best birthday for all these years.

The car stopped and the door opened suddenly

Kagome fell out of the limousine. She picked herself up and ran towards the big white house/mansion whatever it was she thought.

The large doors opened and she ran inside. It looked like Sesshomaru's house.

She scrambled up some stairs and sat in front of a door.

"Hello" said a pair of golden eyes.

"HELPP" Kagome screamed only to have a hand clasped over her mouth.

"Don't wake my parents" said Sesshomaru

"Sesshomaru.." whispered Kagome in a shaky voice

"Sorry" muttered a quiet voice that hugged her from behind. " Could you bake me a cake?"

"No" Kagome said getting out of Sesshomaru's grasp.

"Too bad your my slave" Sesshomaru said pushing her in the direction of a dark Kitchen. But half- way he suddenly stopped.

"You should change" Sesshomaru said eyeing her from head to toe.

"Into?" Kagome asked

"This" Sesshomaru said while taking her into his room.

Sesshomaru closed stepped out and closed the door behind him waiting for her to finish changing while he went to turn on the kitchen lights. After turning on the lights he sat down. Guess he wasn't the sentimental type.

He heard footsteps walking towards him.

"I didn't know you were interested in these type of fetish things do you have one for yourself?" said a Kagome in a french maid costume

"I mean with that hair and all , the make up maybe some pink eye shadow." she continued pointing"A few bows here and there"

"No I don't have a fetish or one for myself" Sesshomaru replied raising a amused eyebrow.

"So your just some perverted old man who gets a young innocent girl to dress up like this?" Kagome said gesturing to herself.

"oh how could you?" Kagome fake cried

"Old?" Sesshomaru questioned

"You sound old like a few hundred years old." Kagome said

"Really?"

"Yes, or you could be a 'Macho' guy who believes his girlfriend should dress like the short skirted anime characters" Kagome said placing her hands on her hips

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Maybe I am?"

"Yea yea now, I didn't tell you I can't cook at all right?" Kagomes said. "My mother won't even let me touch the stove"

"Sesshomaru is your hair naturally white,silver or whatever color it is?"Kagome asked as she carefully peered into the cupboards

"Natural" Sesshomaru said "So why is it that your mother won't let you touch the stove?"

"Well I made exploding miso soup and cooked what was left of the rice" Kagome coughed out

"Exploding miso soup?" questioned Sesshomaru

"Yes, now are you sure you want me to bake you a cake?" asked Kagome

"I'll eat it, I swear" joked Sesshomaru as he watched a hopeless Kagome fiddle with Kitchen tools

Sesshomaru sat and watched Kagome mix the cake batter for almost half an hour now he was just about to get up when Kagome began to pour the chocolate cake mixture into the mould.

She walked over to Sesshomaru. " Dogs can't eat chocolate I guess thats Inu yasha out." laughed Kagome.

Sesshomaru thought ' And me' " **Only if your a dog Sesshomaru, I don't think it has the same affect on dog demons**"

"Do you want to lick the spoon?" Kagome said holding up the wooden spoon.

"You can have it" Sesshomaru said ever so worried of what was to come

"Mmm not bad" kagome said still partly licking the spoon.

"Sesshomaru don't you need me to clean your room" said Kagome

"I didn't mean it but since the suns about to rise do you want to go outside to watch it rise?" Sesshomaru asked

"No." Kagome muttered as if she wanted to do something less romantic.

"Hn"

"Is that all you ever say Hn this and Hn that" Kagome said trailing behind Sesshomaru who began to make his way upstairs.

"Well then what would you prefer as conversation now slave?" Sesshomaru mocked still ahead.

"Umm well you still haven't told me how old you are?" Kagome said

"Hn"

"Fine. Then I'll just have to write 700 hundredth birthday or something, you seriously sound old." Kagome said " I wonder how long would it take for you to grow mould maybe a few more years would do"

"Mould?" Sesshomaru said coldly " Are you suggesting this Sesshomaru would grow mould?"

"YES" Kagome said

"Well then it has come to my attention that this mould is named Kagome Higurashi and is following my every step" Sesshomaru said

"Why you" Kagome said about to take a running jump towards him.But. 'BANG' An explosion in the kitchen. Kagome rushed back to the kitchen.

She did this too quickly and began fall down the stairs. She closed her eyes hoping for it to all be over.

Fortunately our favorite demon lord caught her.

'Wow I don't feel hurt, does that mean I'm dead?' thought Kagome keeping her eyes shut

"Open your eyes Kagome" Sesshomaru said after leaning her against the wall

Kagome opened her eyes, only to see a pair of golden ones.' how can the worlds warmest eyes belong to worlds coldest person'

Kagome heard running in the background.

"What happened?" asked a tired looking Mr. Tashio

"Nothing the Kitchen i believe exploded" replied Sesshomaru coldly turning away from his father and dragging Kagome away, who still in a french maid costume.

"Hey don't you drag me across the floor" retorted Kagome

And so Kagome was Dragged kicking a screaming into Sesshomaru's room.

"Hmmph"said Kagome after perching herself on his bed.

"Yes?"

"I'm tired...I'm bored...you didn't drag me in here to clean your room did you?" complained Kagome

"I believe i did very much so"

"But its already so clean." Kagome said wiping her finger across his bedside table only to find no dust.

"Well then what do you suggest I make you do?"

" Are you gonna have a birthday party?" Kagome asked

"No" was his stern reply

"Well then you have a totally clean slate for today yes?" Kagome asked

"Hn."

"How about you make me...treat you like...a boyfriend? I guess I haven't been fair..." Kagome shrugged

"Sure what have i got to lose." He stated

"Your dignity" laughed Kagome " Your confidence, your honor and your self-respect"

"What makes you think that this Sesshomaru will lose these things?" he queried

"You will find out in due time" Kagome said

"Would you like to bet?" Sesshomaru asked

"Of course"

"How about if you lose, you stay my slave for another day"

"And if I win, you my slave for tomorrow"

"Deal" they said in unison

"The prospect of me winning in very tempting" said Kagome rubbing her hands in anticipation "Right did you want anything as a birthday present?"

" Oh not much...just a..." Sesshomaru stopped. What did he want. "I'll tell you later but i wonder what you did to the klitchen?"

They proceeded towards the kitchen. Which still had black smoke pouring out of the doorway.

I am Sesshomaru Tashio over 700 years old, I dislike half-breeds, humans, human-mould, weak demons, skanks and I keep my allies close and and my enemies closer.

" You will prepare a 1000 cakes" Sesshomaru stated peering into the smoke. Kagome couldn't understand how he could possibly see through that.

"No"

"I dont see why not"

"Because everyone will think world war 3 has started"

"Thats a risk I'm willing to take"

"Why?"

"Because those cakes would be very useful as bombs."

"Why don't you just buy an atomic bomb. You rich bastard" Kagome snorted

"Because slavery is cheap labor." Sesshomaru said

"Bastard" Kagome muttered under her breath

"I heard that" Sesshomaru declared

Kagome continued to grumble when the smoke cleared.

"Hmpph well I'm going to lead a one manned...one womanned? Mutany" Kagome said sitting down.With a serious look on her face.

"Really now I guess i can't force you to go to the amusement park anymore" Sesshomaru said thoughtfully.

"Amusement park?" Kagome perked up

"Hn."

"Really" said a Kagome who had almost jumped out of her seat

"Maybe, but was was it that I heard about a mutany?"

"Aww come on Sesshomaru.."said Kagome

Sesshomaru pretended to clear his throat

"Please?" Kagome said pouting as she put her hands on her hips and stared at Seeshomaru

He pretended to clear his throat again

"Do you wnat to me to beg?" retorted Kagome

"Fine I'll beg please, please i BEG of you"

"Thats better" turned Sesshomaru.

"Jerk."

"What was that?"

"Nothing" smiled Kagome sweetly" Oh sweet kind sir would you mind If i changed clothes?"

"Yes I mind" Sesshomaru smirked

Kagome let out a growl.

He chuckled. "Lets go its about to open"

Sesshomaru gently tugged Kagome into his car, and fastened her seat belt. With that they were off.

"I guess if I stand out in the crowd you stand out in the crowd" Kagome reasoned gazing off into space

**"I guess this is game on Sesshomaru" his inner demon noted **'This Sesshomaru will not lose' **"If you say so Sesshomaru" **'She will be scared frightened humiliated shown what it is to be HUMAN.' **"They always said you were a sick one Sesshomaru" **'Only a fool would beg to differ'

_**"Kagome Kagome, why oh why"** **asked her conscience**_ ' Its fun' **_"He's sick..."_** 'No he's not he's just unhinged'. **_"He's cold"_** 'He's rich' 'Interesting' **_"He has a horrible personality"__"He's got white hair"_** 'Its silver and its pretty' **_"What is he?"_** 'My Toy' _**"Much better"**_ 'Yes.' **_"Will you lose?"_** 'NO'

I am Kagome Higurashi 16 years old,i like strawberries, ice cream, chocolate,mango's all food and i hate mosquito bites, bad hair days and the color pink plus a certain icicle .

* * *

**Chapter 6: Slave trade Part 3- Amusement parks its not the rides that are fun, its the screams**

Ooooo I'm starting to sound creepy. Okay this story is **not** going to be creepy Just suggesting some rivalry if you didn't get it I wonder who will win the bet please review on that and remember the day after today in the story is and i repeat VALENTINES DAY. As cheesey as this might sound . "LET THE GAMES BEGIN"

**-A snap from the next chapter- **

**"What was that?" Sesshomaru asked**

**"Thats what I call the Kiss of Death" laughed kagome before walking off**

**-End Snap- **

**I want another 15 reviews so it would be until i have a total of 76 reviews before I update to the next chapter**

**And to everyone else who reviewed earlier i hope you review this chapter as well thanks, I am grateful to have received so much support, Constructive criticism and innovative ideas are much appreciated thanks**.

xxxvirus

Please review


	6. Amusement Parks its not the rides

**A New Way of Pay Back**

**Chapter 6: Slave trade Part 3- Amusement parks its not the rides that are fun, its the screams**

by xxxvirus

A/N: This is an important chapter please Read AND Review.

ENJOY.

**SUMMARY: **

Kagome Higurashi attends the Prestigious Shikon Academy. But when she finds Sesshomaru Tashio in her class , She becomes determined to have Sesshomaru pay for what he did to her.She has a devious plan but why did Sesshomaru agree to be her boyfriend?.SxK

* * *

_Recap:  
_**"I guess this is game on Sesshomaru" his inner demon noted **'This Sesshomaru will not lose' **"If you say so Sesshomaru" **'She will be scared frightened humiliated shown what it is to be HUMAN.' **"They always said you were a sick one Sesshomaru" **'Only a fool would beg to differ'

**_"Kagome Kagome, why oh why"_**_ **asked her conscience**_ ' Its fun' **_"He's sick..."_** 'No he's not he's just unhinged'. **_"He's cold"_** 'He's rich' 'Interesting' **_"He has a horrible personality""He's got white hair"_** 'Its silver and its pretty' **_"What is he?"_** 'My Toy' **_"Much better"_** 'Yes.' **_"Will you lose?"_** 'NO'

* * *

**Kagome's Point of View**

Tyrants are okay as long as their not jerks.. sadly this tyrant is a jerk. I thought as I examined my surroundings.The black leather seat were just as plush as they were last time and the tyrant? Same old , Same old. I wonder what his father thought of me when he saw me in this dress argh...costume...cosplay thing. I wonder if Sesshomaru cosplays, she could picture him trying to be some sort of Pokemon..Pikachu. The thought brought out a fit of giggles.

I heard him shift around in his seat uncomfortably..I wish I could know what he was thinking what thoughts went on inside that shallow exterior. My mother always said that Still waters run deep. I wonder how many people he's dated before me. Heh I guess with those fan-girls following him around...many?.

"Sesshomaru, I can I ask you something?" I got out, but I didn't care so why was i asking?

"Hn"

"I'll take that as a yes, so how many girls have you dated before?" Curiosity overwhelmed me ' A thousand, two thousand?'

"Most of the girls at the school." Sesshomaru replied cooly "It doesn't matter"

"Oh okay, but not sango right?" I said " Seriously..she doesn't seem your type"

"Then what is my type" said Sesshomaru taking his eyes off the road to look at me

"Umm...Ummm" I blushed.

"You don't seriously think that your my type...or whatever...bi-polar girls can be classified as" Sesshomaru replied harshly

"No I don't, anyone but me" I said his harsh words had cut me like the edge of a knife. But i picked up something strange between the words whatever and bi-polar I swear I heard the word human. I must be going crazy, time spent with Sesshomaru is infectious, it makes you paranoid and hypersensitive to everything. I stared hatefully at the bracelet he had given to me yesterday, I saw a charm i swear wasn't there before a dog? So beautiful and silvery white.

"Yes anyone but you" he chuckled. "So what happened to the losing of my pride, self respect etc?"

"It will come I due time old man." I answered with a poised tone.

**Normal POV**

Perfect features, Rich. Poised and graceful manner it seemed to the world that Sesshomaru Tashio was Perfect? But to one girl he seemed the opposite. Her name was as you know is Kagome.

The car turned towards the amusement car park. Sesshomaru and Kagome had swiftly gotten out.

"Sesshomaru which one do you want to go on first?" said Kagome once the tickets had been paid for by Sesshomaru.

"How about that one" Sesshomaru said pointing at the closest rollercoaster.

"But that ones bigger" Kagome whined. Sesshomaru was wondering why she would suggest the biggest rollercoaster.

"Fine" Sesshomaru quickly agreed. He hated whiny voices it hurt his ears.

"Lets go" Kagome smiled grabbing Sesshomaru's hand as she dragged him through the thick crowd. She didn't care if she was scared of heights or rollercoasters or that she was in a french maid costume. Her objective was to scare Sesshomaru, embrass him, make him, lower than her. Mr Perfect would not be so perfect anymore, she hoped that she could leave her mark.

When they got to the front of the rollercoaster Kagome began to wring her hands, Sesshomaru was thoroughly amused this time he could finally laugh. Not chuckle just laugh. But when was undecided he would keep her around, Kagome is interesting. Maybe he could finally see what happiness was having lost his mother young and having something replace it was enough.

Maybe human emotions were worth having. **"Maybe" grumbled his inner demon**. He'd given up emotions a long time ago they say the death of a loved one changes a person.

"Hello sweetums" said a voice behind Sesshomaru. They were in the line.

"Hi" said Kagome

Sesshomaru breathed in before turning around. 'Vampire'. Sesshomaru crinkled his nose at the smell, it smelled cold and stung his nose.

"Names **Xavier Blackraven** yours?" said a tall man with blond hair and blue eyes. His hair it seemed to sharp around the edges and spiky. Xavier thought to himself ' Shes interesting, very interesting, interesting enough to keep alive no?'

"Oh hello my name is Kagome" Kagome smiled looking up at him. Not that he was taller than Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru didn't like this at all. Instinctively Sesshomaru let out a growl.Regardless Kagome was his woman. [sounds familiar LOL

Hearing this Lestat stop a step backwards. "Oh i ddin't know you were attached" he eyed Sesshomaru

"Yeah, he's my, boyfriend" said Kagome with a bored expression.

"Xavier, Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, Xavier" she introduced

"Pleased to meet you Sesshomaru" Xavier held out a hand.' Smells like a dog demon, i hate dogs'

"As to you" said Sesshomaru accepting the handshake.

"Okay its our turn" Kagome said grabbing Sesshomaru. Xavier sat a few carriages(?) behind them on the rollercoaster.

Kagome took a deep breath as they ascended uphill. She screamed so loud that Sesshomaru was in shock and turned as pale as chalk.

"OMGosh Sesshomaru are you okay?" Kagome asked him worriedly.

"I'm fine" Sesshomaru said shaking his head trying to get the ringing sound out of his mind.

Kagome leaned over to help Sesshomaru out of his seat. He didn't look so stable.

Sesshomaru nudged her away., he wasn't going to look weak not today, damn his sensitive ears.

As he got up he almost stumbled but regained his posture. He saw all the men stare at Kagome as he was walking behind her. Making sure a certain vampire wasn't following. Xavier stank, Xavier smelt like rust.

Kagome was looking around hoping to see Xavier she hoped Sesshomaru hadn't scared him off he seemed so courteous, quite old-fashioned. But then again Sesshomaru was as well. 'Why am I comparing everyone to Sesshomaru, I don't even like him' _**"Ahh the first step of love: denial."**_ 'Oh shut up' _**"The first sign of mental illness talking to one self"**_

"Sesshomaru" Kagome called out only to find that Sesshomaru had just bumped into her.

"Normal people don't suddenly stop when their walking" Sesshomaru grumbled

"Well incase you haven't noticed I'm nowhere near normal" Kagome winked. Not sure but Sesshomaru could almost swear he saw something flash across her eyes.

"Lets go win some prizes" Kagome said heading off to the stalls.

She decided to play the one that you tried to get the ball into the bucket. After $20(not in Yen i guess but they are in Japan) and numerous unsuccessful throws Sesshomaru decided to interfere and got all of the balls in, in one go.

Kagome chose the large fluffy husky, when she got it she could barely see where she was walking. So Sesshomaru had to push her in the right direction.

"So where to next" said a relaxed Sesshomaru no longer worried about the presence of **Xavier** in the Amusement park.

" tw tha Fwwd" came a muffled reply

Even Sesshomaru couldn't decipher this, so he took the dog out of her hands.

"To the Food" Kagome smiled happily almost skipping.

Staring at the clock Sesshomaru reliased that it was almost lunch so he followed her to where there where food stalls.

Kagome purchased a few things to eat while Sesshomaru watched. He wasn't exactly hungry.

And so the couple powered on through the day. It was starting to get dark now. Kagome began to feel a bit edgy.

'Perfect maybe I can get Sesshomaru to embarass himself at the haunted house'

"Oh Sesshomaru one more thing can we go to the haunted house" Kagome asked in a scary tone. " Unless your too scared"

Sesshomaru didn't like the thought of it, the only place where Lestat could blend into the background the haunted house, at least this one was an automated ride.

"Hn"

Upon putting their seat belts on as their carriage began to move into the darkness. He could smell it the rust, his scent. It was coming closer. He said to himself that the ride would be soon over that Kagome wouldn't get hurt. He hoped.

Then suddenly the scent vanished.'Worrying' he thought

Kagome began to scream again, and again and again he was getting woozy and dizzy he couldn't take much more of her screaming.

So after the ride he took her home. She was tired so he had to carry her back this time bridle style to his car. He would never admit it but he was embarassed everyone stared and that he was so worried about a vampire killing a human.

He drove her home and carried her out of the car into her room. He remembered where it was but her mother would raise an eyebrow or 2 about the way Kagome was dressed so he placed a jacket over her.

As he placed her down on her bed he leaned forward to inhale her scent. Sort of sweet yet sharp and clear.

Suddenly Kagomes eyes opened and she leaned upwards to capture Sesshomaru in a kiss. He leaned into it.

"What was that? Sesshomaru asked after coming to his senses and pulling

"Thats what i call the Kiss of Death" laughed Kagome before walking off to the ensuite.

"Bye Bye, oh dear wonderful servant for tomorrow" Kagome called out. "Happy Valentines Day"

* * *

**I want another 15 reviews so it would be until i have a total of 91 reviews before I update to the next chapter**

**I'm sorry that I havent had the time to get around to improving this chapter much so I hope you enjoyed it. I'll get around to replying to your reviews soon. Sorry if its late. **

**And for those who read this chapter when Xavier was Lestat I have changed that since I found out an interesting piece of information and to avoid deletion.**

xxxvirus

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**A New Way of Pay Back**

**Chapter 6: Slave trade Part 4- Just lovely, sugar kisses and soft whispers, with tasty bites.  
**

by xxxvirus

A/N: This is a I would put it quite landmark chapter. This is my favorite chapter so far.

Please Read and Review.

I'm soo sorry about how late this chapter is and how horrible of a writer I am not to warn any of you about this great divide between chapters. I mean its been over a month.

But I love you guys. And your reviews, your opinions and your interests.

ENJOY.

**SUMMARY: **

Kagome Higurashi attends the Prestigious Shikon Academy. But when she finds Sesshomaru Tashio in her class , She becomes determined to have Sesshomaru pay for what he did to her.She has a devious plan but why did Sesshomaru agree to be her boyfriend?.SxK

* * *

_Recap:  
_

As he placed her down on her bed he leaned forward to inhale her scent. Sort of sweet yet sharp and clear.

Suddenly Kagomes eyes opened and she leaned upwards to capture Sesshomaru in a kiss. He leaned into it.

"What was that? Sesshomaru asked after coming to his senses and pulling away

"Thats what i call the Kiss of Death" laughed Kagome before walking off to the ensuite.

"Bye Bye, oh dear wonderful servant for tomorrow" Kagome called out. "Happy Valentines Day"

* * *

**Normal POV**

'Sesshomaru Sesshomaru is my slave today' kagome chuckled to herself

"Oh Sesshomaru could you sit down over there" Kagome said standing near Sesshomaru's houses pool, with a sketch book, a rubber and a pencil in her hand. "A bit more to the left..No no Perfect"

"Are you done yet?" Sesshomaru growled ' Shes been at it for hours, how long would a sketch take to draw. Bet she isn't even good at it.'

Kagome sat watching Sesshomaru with a imperfect expression on his face. It seemed unnatural on his face like it was in the wrong world. Frowns don't belong on his face Kagome thought. She had finshed her sketch ages ago. But it was fun just watching him pose for nothing with a disgruntled face. But she had an idea what if she drew Sesshomaru with a bone in his mouth.

**_"No, think of the consequences" screamed her conscience_** 'Haha' said Kagome with a brighter yet at the same time darker expression on her face.

Sesshomaru was staring at Kagomes face, wondering how a human could have so many facial expressions. But she was amusing all the more a reason to keep her around for longer. But he wasn't the judge of how long. Time had a thing with these matters. The expression she wore just for a spilt second was indeed disturbing he shivered.

"Won't you just admit you kissed me yesterday Sesshomaru" Kagome shouted chuckling.

"I did not" said Sesshomaru

"Aaaw come on you make me sound like some sort of lip rapist"she laughed seeing a blur at the edge of her peripheral vision.

"What is a lip rapist?" asked a suddenly appearing child, wearing an orange Kimono. _'Man the people his family knows are really ancient' thought Kagome_

"Rin" said Sesshomaru removing himself from his awkward position to pick up the seven year old. Who stood need be too close to Kagome.

"Well Rin a lip rapist, is a person who..." Kagome paused...and then she grimaced. " Oh no its too horrible to mention"

Kagome said holding a hand to her forehead.

"Drama Queen" Sesshomaru said

"Its Drama KING, call me KING" Kagome retorted jumping onto Sesshomaru's back.

"Fluffy shes scary" said the girl Rin burying her face in his chest.

At the time Inu Yasha happened across the three.

"Fluffy? Oh Sesshomaru who knew you were such a softy" Kagome laughed

"Sesshomaru, no longer cold or are they trying to warm you up?" Inu yasha chuckled " Hey Kagome"

"Yes, Yasha." Kagome answered ignoring Sesshomaru's sudden stiffness.

"Catch" Inuyasha shouted throwing something through the air.

Kagome thumbled around and finally caught it. It was a ring? It sparkled with the glitter of a thousand diamonds. Though it probably had one in the middle, she doubted it would be cubic zirconia.

"Wow. Umm, Yasha are you hinting at something here?" Kagome asked cautiously.

"Well it was valentines day so I thought I'd give you something" Inu yasha stated quite purposely

"Thanks" Kagome said jumping off Sesshomaru and running over to Inu yasha and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Kagome turned around to look at an aggrievated Sesshomaru changing as much as a block of ice could.

"Oh don't be jealous." Kagome pouted. Inu yasha laughed and Rin giggled.

"Why would I be jealous" answered Sesshomaru keeping his 'natural' poker face.

"I don't know...maybe because I kissed him?" said Kagome angling her head a Sesshomaru.

"Hn, thats nothing to be jealous of" Sesshomaru proceeded as he lifted Rin off his chest and placed her softly on the ground.

"Fine be that way" Kagome huffed plopping herself on the ground with her back facing Sesshomaru.

Kagome got out her mobile and began playing Tetris.

Inu yasha observed from a distance. He wondered how it would turn out. A few diamonds was worth the seeing this, a once in a life time chance in seeing Sesshomaru the Ice prince lose his cool over a petty human as he would put it. Definitely worth it.

Sesshomaru advanced slowly to Kagome. 'What am I supposed to do' he thought

Kagome continued playing.

Sesshomaru decided it was the best to touch her and say something. He placed his two hands on her shoulders.

Kagome didn't move and wasn't startled at all.

He crouched down to whisper in her ear so softly that Inu yasha couldn't hear. "Sorry" . Kagome whispered back "Jerk" and gave him a peck on the cheek.

_And so the beginnings of love. Love is destructive, violent, powerful, and disturbing. Love can exist between the 2 people that hate each other most. This is love, it neither changes nor wavers._

And the quiet conversation ensued. "Hn" "Inu yasha must feel left out" "Hn" "Lets go out, I've never been on a date with you" "Hn, as you wish ..mistress"

Kagome giggled as she got up and pulled up Sesshomaru with her, she never noticed he smelt so good it made her feel giddy.

"Shopping shopping I'm going shopping" said a skipping Kagome

**"That was easy" said his inner demon **"Hn" he replied

"So, I want to buy chocolates and cakes and sweets" said a suddenly extremely childish Kagome.

'I wonder where this is going' thought Sesshomaru

Kagome decided to stop by her favorite cake shop. 'Sugar Kisses'

Kagome had total control over Sesshomaru's being so she grabbed his arm and took him with her into the quaint little shop.

They sat down and looked at the choices of cakes, chocolates and drinks that were available. Kagome was already decided that she would order her favorite chocolate cake which was named 'Wicked Chocolate'.

"Sesshomaru what do you want?" she asked the deliberating prince. Examining his face, noticing how his ears were sharper than most at the top.

"Do you know Sesshomaru, I always get the feeling your not telling me something." Kagome said looking at her menu for something to drink.

"What makes you think that" came the opposition

"Your so mysterious sometimes I wonder what you are, to be honest, I don't think your human" said Kagome still staring away at her menu.

"Really, thats pretty interesting for a theory" said Sesshomaru trying to change the subject.

" Well I think I'll order a vanilla cake"

"Ahh kay Sesshomaru, Umm hello?" Kagome waved to a waitress. Who immediately came.

"Umm could I have a slice of chocolate mud cake and a slice of vanilla cake" Kagome asked pleasantly

"Thank you for ordering, please wait while I get them" she smiled at Sesshomaru. Completely ignoring Kagome.

"No, why did she smile at you." Kagome muttered stopping herself from the urge of shaking Sesshomaru back and forth.

The waitress came back and handed Sesshomaru the chocolate mud cake and Kagome the vanilla cake.

"Huh she got it wrong." Kagome said switching the plates.

"Want some?" Kagome said forking a bit of her cake.

"No" was his curt reply.

"Yes" Kagome said shoving a mouthful in. Sesshomaru had no choice but to swallow. It tasted great. So far he didn't feel any different.

"Sesshomaru eat" Kagome said in between mouthfuls.

I watched his face. It was mesmerizing he had porcelain skin that was absolutely smooth, not one blemish and the most mysterious eyes. He at carefully putting small portions of the cake into his mouth, and chewing slowly as if trying to memorize the flavor and the texture of it. For just one second, I felt my heart beat furiously, then it stammered and suddenly it stopped. I swear, his ears twitched just a little. Fear, adrenaline..I felt as though i was on top of the world and well I was falling.

"Kagome, I'm going to pay and then were going" Sesshomaru said to the spaced off Kagome

She blinked twice. "Huh?, okay"

_Some people spend so much of their life planning looking down, not noticing that life is going on without them._

I felt strange, what was this slightly warm feeling, this tingling sensation. Like I just stepped out of the void, the darkness the blackness, the deep pit I had not known I was in. I couldn't take it I felt this falling sensation. This was why, I had quickly paid for the pieces of cake and took Kagome outside. The chocolate cake didn't do me any good. I didn't want any of these feelings, I thought I had gotten rid of them before.

"Sesshomaru you still haven't told me how old you are.."Kagome said pouting.

"Well that is personal information i would not like to devulge to a stranger" Sesshomaru teased.

"But I'm not a stranger, I am a loving caring girlfriend" Kagome said

"Call yourself what you will" he replied.

"But, well I feel funny today, that strange feeling, must be valentines day" Kagome gazed into his eyes. "Sesshomaru have you ever wondered about living forever"

"Well, I must say I have pondered across the subject before" Sesshomaru replied

"Well, I've always wanted to be able to live forever, but i wonder how tiring would it be to live day after day with people just like annoying flies that die when they pass their prime" Kagome pondered. "I wonder if Sesshomaru, If you could live forever what would you live for?"

"Must I answer such a question" he grinned

"Well, I want to know your opinion, I guess I'm greedy, I want to live forever" she whispered the latter

"Well, since you want to know, I would live for power, for supreme conquest" he said

"Ahh, the villain, sounds fun I'll join in" Kagome chuckled "Well theres still the matter of living forever."

"Immortality is tempting" Sesshomaru chuckled putting Kagomes hand in his

"Exactly, fluffy" Kagome smiled walking with him to her favorite clothing shops.

"May I ask you a question" inquired the prince

"It depends" Kagome smiled

"Well, do you think I love you?" the prince inquired

"Well, umm, how do i say this..i just don't know" kagome said

"Then do you love me?" he inquired once more, slightly furrowing his brows

"That prince charming is up to you to decide" Kagome said breathing in his scent

She cupped her hands around his face.

"Hn"

"Yes Sesshomaru, please do think about it" she continued walking into the nearest shop.

"Do you think this makes me look fat." Kagome asked trying on a frilly dress.

"No, it makes you look errmm..stranger than usual" he chuckled

"Pfft. Then how about this?" she trying denim short shorts and a white tank top.

"Normal" he yawned

"Whatever I'm buying the shorts" Kagome said shutting the change room door." And the top"

Getting out she looked around for what was on the racks and found a black tie and a black trilby hat.

"Heh heh, perfect" Kagome said.

"You have strange taste" Sesshomaru remarked as Kagome was paying.

"Just, shut up before I make you cut your hair." she ensued "I do admire that hair the model on one of those ads had"

"Kagome is not my easy hair to envy" said Sesshomaru

"Thats it Sesshomaru, you're getting a buzz cut"

"Dare you do that to me?" Sesshomaru said raising an eyebrow.

"Probably not but I will braid your hair" Kagome said playing with a lock, while exiting the shop.

"Sesshomaru, did i ever tell you that, you smell like heaven" Kagome said inhaling more and more of his scent.

"Please don't become addicted" Sesshomaru said with a pained smile " It really really sucks"

"Too bad already am" Kagome breathed in again

"Great..another psycho" Sesshomaru complained as Kagome sat him down on a bench so she could braid his hair.

" You should have thought of that, before you stole my first kiss" she smiling while braiding

"Really?" Sesshomaru asked raising an eyebrow

"Really" was the reply

"Hn" he pondered deep in thought "Your still very young and naive."

"And you aren't?" It was her turn to raise an eyebrow this time

"No, I am not naive... I was raised very differently to you in a very different family." Sesshomaru frowned " You would never understand"

"So here we go again the difference between the Prince and the Peasant" Kagome sighed sitting down next to him.

"Well no."

"What is it then"

"Its best you don't know"

"Tell me!"

"Never" was his curt reply

"No fair" Kagome complained

And so the prince rolled his eyes.

"You will tell me..sometime" Kagome said in a sinster voice "One day"

"Don't count on it Kagome" Sesshomaru said wickedly

" Well your hair is done" Kagome said in defeat now

"Humans are so interesting" Sesshomaru said under his breath

"Huh?, did you say something?" Kagome said snapping her head around to stare at him

"Nothing."

"Valentines day is boring" she huffed

"Hn"

"You've been awfully talkative today Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered into the wind

"Hn"

"You remind me of the Sesshomaru my mother told me stories about" Kagome said drifting into once upon a time

"Stories?"

"Yes, the dog demon Sesshomaru" Kagome said laughing " As if demons exist today"

"How can you be sure?"

"I can't, but hope is a plague amongst the worst. Demons, Vampires, Werewolves, Mermaids, just mythical creatures that I might have met but never known" Kagome breathed. " Sometimes being human is just not enough"

Sesshomaru watched a solemn tear slide down Kagomes cheek.

"Hmm, sometimes" was his answer, more a remark or a comment, but for now it was enough.

He watched the tired girl lean into his side. It was that warm feeling again.

"Sesshomaru, I wasn't joking about how you smelt, If you were food I would eat you" Kagome giggled "Extremely delectable"

_Humans are so foolish sometimes. The most greedy, foolish, foul, and vulgar creatures to walk the earth, but still he felt sorry for her, something that soon too ,would be buried in his past, gone forever. She would soon be just another, faded memory.  
_

"Sometimes I wonder Sesshomaru what you are hiding from me, what you won't tell me" said Kagome " That is what I want to know, everything"

The cool autumn breeze blew past the couple sitting on a bench in a crowded street.

"This will end badly. I can feel it in the air" Kagome whispered into Sesshomaru's ear. "I wonder if only."

"There is truly no hope for such a relationship"

"What makes you say that Sesshomaru" Kagome asked with curious eyes.

"Just a hunch" Sesshomaru sighed " We're too different"

"Sesshomaru, I am not as different from you as you think"

"I'll hold you to your word, mistress" came a slight smile from the prince

* * *

**Not too far away**

"Xavier you really should learn not to play with your food." said a womans voice from the shadows

"She might be worthy" said Xavier

"Only time will tell"

* * *

Chapter 8 : Plotting...

**I want another 15 reviews so it would be until i have a total of 106 reviews before I update to the next chapter**

**I'm sorry that I havent had the time to get around to improving this chapter much so I hope you enjoyed it. I'll get around to replying to your reviews soon. Sorry that its so late. **

xxxvirus

**Please review**


	8. Plotting

**A New Way of Pay Back**

**Chapter 8: Plotting  
**

by xxxvirus

A/N: This is a I would put it as a melodramatic chapter. Hope its not too melodramatic.

Please Read and Review.

I'm soo sorry about how late this chapter is and how horrible of a writer I am not to warn any of you about this great divide between chapters. I mean its been over a month.

But I love you guys. And your reviews, your opinions and your interests.

ENJOY.

* * *

**It begins**

Chapter 8 : Plotting...** (A/N: over dramatic a bit this chapter, i think so bear with me.)**

* * *

Somewhere far away, long ago sat a prince with hair like spun silk and a face carved by angels.**(A/N: right...a bit overboard.)**

"Mi-lord, Mi-lord more countesses have some to see you" screeched a short toad like creature known as Jaken.

"Again" sighed the prince. He was tired of the poor excuses for fair maidens and even more about 'damsels in distress'. None of the those who had come had been worthy of him, he already heard them throwing around comments like the Ice Prince. His mother died and his father married another woman, a human, what shame he had brought upon to the palace of the crescent moon, a runt of a child or should he say Hanyou who wore clothes made from the fur of the fire rat.

He hated that runts scent, of dirt and grime mixed with the unimaginable.

Sesshomaru had perfected everything and controlled, his fighting, his power, his aura, the way he walked, the way he spoke, his clothes he stopped at nothing, nothing could stop his quest for supreme conquest, only the fact his poor excuse for a father was alive. His father never once looked at his mother with warm eyes, his father never once smiled at him, never ever.

When Sesshomaru still hadn't seen 10 summers he decided that his father would regret his ignorance toward his mother and himself. They say 10 summers wasn't enough to declare war but for Sesshomaru it was enough.

His mother had died not long after he had declared "war", only a day after his birthday, she left without him ever saying goodbye. He remembered being angry and not speaking to her on his birthday over a trivial thing. She left the world in the cold, thinking no one loved her at all - not even her son.

But he remembered one thing she had told her about when her father was absent more often from the palace and began to smell of another woman.

'Sesshomaru, never let love pass you by' she said

'I promise mother' he nodded

'Fight Sesshomaru, never let me down' she smiled

He blinked. Back to business.

* * *

"So tell me Kagome who is this demon Sesshomaru your mother told you about?" he said fighting back a smile.

"Why should I tell you, knowing you, you would become more smug and up yourself than ever before" she groaned.

"Why is this Sesshomaru extremely powerful handsome rich and everything else one wishes to be?"

"Before I answer and I am not suggesting anything but are you referring to yourself because sometimes you speak of yourself as 'This Sesshomaru'? "

"Maybe maybe not" he toyed.

"You might not like it, its nothing like a fairytale"

"Humor me"

"_The great Sesshomaru was a extremely powerful taiyoukai, he was the son of the lord of the West._

_His mother was said to be the most beautiful being on the planet, who devoted every moment to her son, she loved him more than anything else in the world._

_But it wasn't enough, Sesshomaru's father didn't love him, didn't pay attention to him, look at him, smile at him care at all. Sesshomaru was ten when he began to resent his father and what he did to his mother, being a demon he could smell that his father had been with another woman a human._

_He was a taiyoukai and humans were looked down upon, and most of all he loved his mother, but this love had begun to be hidden behind the curtains of his eyes, he was angry he hated his father._

_His mother died just after his next birthday, my mother says that he felt extremely sad that he never got to say good bye._

_It was then when he began to search for supreme conquest, he perfected everything there was to perfect, he was perfect. But it wasn't enough. His father had mated a human now, and she had a son a hanyou something Sesshomaru could never accept._

_And this is where the tale ends, Sesshomaru is said to still be walking the earth for demons can live forever, we don't know much about Sesshomaru after his fathers second mate gave birth to the hanyou, it is said he left japan on a quest for supreme conquest and rendered many heads of enemies off their shoulders and murdered in cold blood._

I wonder if he ever found a happily ever after." Kagome sighed exhaling.

"Who knows" said Sesshomaru poker faced.

"Your so cryptic" Kagome huffed. "This isn't any fun"

"Well I know how much you care about fun so why don't i just leave you to your own resources and go home" he said turning his back and began walking away.The story had hit a nerve he preferred not to think of such things.

"Hey, stop!!"

Sesshomaru almost paused mid-step, he wasn't feeling so well now, almost sick.

Kagome was getting annoyed, she didn't know why but she felt annoyed. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans looking for something to throw at Sesshomaru's retreating figure, she found her phone - too precious, then she found some wrapped hard candy good enough she thought.

"Hey Sesshomaru, take this" she said whilst hurling the candy towards his head. It played like slow motion as the candy made its way in a perfect arch and hit his head and then in a flash he was gone. He was right next to her now, his eyes were tinged with red.

"Never do that again" he glowered at her.

'If only looks could kill' she thought, her vocal chords weren't working anymore so she nodded weakly a little dizzy with his scent and close proximity.

"How did you get here so fast?" Kagome said her vocal chords working now.

"I wasn't far away at all" he said.

"And the red eyes.." she pressed.

"Enough, what is it that you want me to say...hmm?" it was his turn now.

Kagome stuttered lost for words. "I,I,..."

"What is it, do you want me to confess to you or something, show you a romantic time? Kiss you, love you adore you? Shower you with gifts, do you think your something special?" Sesshomaru said releasing a bit of the anger and rage he had accumulated since killing was illegal.

"What are you something special, huh Sesshomaru, a god? Someone who holds power immortality?"

"You wouldn't understand your.. your"

"Human, thats what I am, and you, your just a block of freaking ice, I thought you were different, I guess I was wrong, I see now" Kagome said furiously blinking away tears. "Don't make me hate you Sesshomaru, I was beginning to like you."

**--Flash back--**

Her father died, why? Because she couldn't run fast enough or jump high enough or do anything she couldn't stop him when he walked out that door. It was all because her brother was crying his favorite toy was outside a tornado was coming, she begged but he still went.

When she realized she couldn't do anything it was much too late.

Being human was so pathetic.

She loathed what she was, life was so unfair like everyone kept telling her.

**--End Flash back--**

"Are you crying?" Sesshomaru said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"No" Kagome said annoyed at her traitorous tears.

She walked away from him her back turned, and she kept walking.

An annoying voice kept saying to her that he was right, it wouldn't work out and it didn't, the peasant and the prince were far too different.

* * *

**Monday( I must say I think I added a day in the weekend so very sorry)  
**

Kagome woke up again, a bit dazed, wondering if yesterday was a nightmare. Kagome brushed her hair she always had done and tied a small red bow this time, it matched her red uniform. Shikon academy girls wore red. Kagome fixed her black tie with a sigh, she was depressed somehow she already knew it wasn't a dream as she looked to the bag of clothes she bought yesterday.

We wonder how much a poor girls heart can take. She was Kagome Higurashi 15 years old,she liked strawberries, ice cream, chocolate,mango's all food and hated mosquito bites, bad hair days and the color pink. But today it was a whole class of its own.

Kagome went downstairs and began to eat breakfast she was just having some jam on toast, but the toast tasted like rubber. Not long after Kagome finished breakfast she picked up her bag and walked down her shrine steps noticing the absence of the sleek black jaguar she had become accustomed to over the past 3 days. She decided she would walk.

It was Monday again and she was oddly reminded of her first day at Shikon Academy she had Mr. Lincx again and Sesshomaru Tashio just had to be in her class. She really didn't want to face him today so she kept her head down only answering questions when asked to. She was gripping her pen too tightly. She wouldn't let him get to her. Never.

In the same row Sesshomaru's eye twitched ever so slightly, he was sitting there annoyed, the nerve of that human, daring to show her face it annoyed him but not as much as it should have and this bothered him even more.

Kagome was yet again attentively studying her surroundings and drinking in as much as possible, she still felt like an oustsider, at least Kikyo and Yura hadn't come to bother her this time. Kagome was waiting for her calculus class why wasn't the bell ringing it had been at least an hour, it had been a while she was sitting on the extreme edge of her seat waiting intently for the bell, like a toddler being told to sit still in a room full of toys.

And then finally the bell rang, Kagome quickly picked up her books and forwarded to E1 Calculus, it would take her mind off things. She looked forward to seeing Sango in what seemed like ages.

"Sango" Kagome said sitting next to her friend.

"Kagome its great to see that your feeling better, its been a while since I've seen you" Sango said smilling at kagome.

"Thanks" Kagome said growing detached from the conversation.

"Well you won't believe it but Miroku actually asked me out while you were sick and well I had a great time with him"

"Thats nice" Kagome said still dazed.

"Hello Kagome earth to Kagome, are you sure you're feeling okay?" Sango asked her brows beginning to knit together.

"I'm fine, I promise, just a bit worse for wear" Kagome said closing her eye, zoning out, until she heard Sesshomaru voice next to her.

"Hello Kagome" he said icily sitting in the seat next to her his normal seat. "Hope you're feeling well"

"As to you Sesshomaru" she bit back not meaning it, she was sad and a bit regretful that the relationship didn't last longer, at least she didn't have an excuse to post-pose her plans any longer. Kagome sighed, "why?".

'I suppose I'll have to start phase one soon no point in delaying it anymore'

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, a few words of warning" Kagome said unblinkingly. "I will have no mercy"

Sesshomaru found it hard to digest this piece of information, did she just declare war?

"I like to see you defeat perfection" Sesshomaru almost snorted.

_'Parting is such sweet sorrow.'_

Kagome licked her lips. 'Hath no mercy'

Sango thought she had imagined the exchange that happened on her left, she hoped so, or war had just been ensued.

* * *

Right i hope you've all guessed the title of the next chapter already but for those of you not already in the "know"

**Chapter 9: War **- You can only do so much before no more can be done. In a sea of blood even the purest lose their hearts on their way.

* * *

**I want another 15 reviews so it would be until i have a total of 121 reviews before I update to the next chapter**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Sorry that its so late. **

xxxvirus

**Please review  
**


	9. War

**A New Way of Pay Back**

**Chapter 9: War - all is fair in love and war  
**

By xxxvirus

_NB:To those who have wanted to see a pink haired Sesshomaru, I found a character from manga that looked very similar to Sesshomaru with pink hair except, he's a she. Heres the link the character is known as **Utena** from some manga I have never heard of this is a fanart. Oh and always stuffs up links so you might have to removes some spaces.  
_

Link:dark-persian./art/Utena-89246280

Lunch was inching closer, she would leave the academy as soon as possible and go home. There is always more than one way to rage war.

From now on she would be practicing the art of perfection. If all Sesshomaru ever wanted was to be the perfect being, she would just have to snatch that away from him, _forever_.

How would he feel losing his only goal. How far could he run.

Kagome didn't want to ruin Sesshomaru just make him suffer so some things couldn't be done, how unfortunate. Her mother would be telling her off if she knew what she was planning 'Now now, don't burn your bridges Kagome' or her Grand-fathers now infamous 'I sense a disturbance in the force' when Sesshomaru ventured close to the shrine. The old man was too superstitious for his own good claiming to have spiritual powers and the existence of a shikon jewel. Utterly ridiculous.

Her family was definitely kooky, but hey, she couldn't choose her family but she could chose her friends she still didn't understand why she asked Sesshomaru to be her boyfriend in the first place, he was the type to stop at nothing if something ticked him off enough. Kagome shuddered thinking of the things he could do to her with his wealth and social standing.

The bell rang and Sango watched the pair hurry out the classroom door at speeds lightening would be jealous of.

* * *

Xavier sat on a tree outside the gates of Shikon academy hiding his presence, he was thinking of something. The recent fallout of that girl and her boyfriend seemed like a good opportunity to wreak some havoc.

And havoc never left the line of sight of this vampire.

* * *

Sesshomaru rushed outside the school building, not bothering to check his surroundings for the vampire that had been plaguing his thoughts since he meet that 'thing'. Vampires weren't even considered demons, they were the living dead.

He hopped into his car and sped off. Not taking long till he reached his house and crossed the garden. Little did he known he was being watched.

Mr Tashio stared out the window onto his garden, when did his son ever get so perfect. "Sesshomaru" he called out the now open window. "Son"

"Yes father" he replied knowing that Tashio would hear even from the distance.

"Son, how good to see you" said Mr. Tashio " How are you feeling"

" Normal" he replied in a monotone voice as he continued to cross the garden towards the house.

"But.." Mr. Tashio called. "ugh,... never mind"

"Is that all father" Sesshomaru said again, all Sesshomaru held for his father was respect maybe not even that, but it was respect for his father and that was what Sesshomaru thought it was all that a father should have from a son except one more thing - an heir to the family empire and name was what his father wanted most. Grandchildren - Sesshomaru shuddered at the thought.

"Yes" replied Mr Tashio. his son had been like this since his first wife died, he had shut himself up. But his son never liked him anyway, he regretted never being able to spend time with his son, it was a time when he was still securing his lands - besides Sesshomaru's mother was not something he liked to think about. She always seemed so cold to him, how he liked her in the first place enough to even concieve Sesshomaru was a question no one but him knew the true answer to. Sesshomaru's mother was a cold beauty that was so ethereal and enchanting like the morning frost in the winter.

It was as beauty without emotion.

She hoarded up Sesshomaru, his own son, because of this he never saw Sesshomaru much, and for this he loathed her even more. Sometime he wondered whether that crescent moon on his sons forehead was real, because that crescent moon annoyed him very much, he was glad they lived in a time when they had to mask their markings.

* * *

Kagome was running home with her hair flying behind her, damn Sesshomaru and his car, she could guarantee that he would make it home before she would.

Kagome had saved up for a moment in life when she would splurge a bit on something she loved. And well..

_I am Kagome Higurashi 15 years old,i like strawberries, ice cream, chocolate,mango's all food , watching sesshomaru squirm and i hate mosquito bites, bad hair days color pink, and when he gets the better of me._

So she grabbed her now overfilling wallet and changed into

Kagome filed through the masses of wigs at the wig shop, watching for signs of suspicious activity maybe.

'too pink' 'not cool enough' 'awesome?' 'nah' thought kagome as she continued to throw them behind her when she deemed them unworthy to purchase. She wanted a wig that was blue with silver streaks, and it wasn't long until she found one.

"Oh my god, Its perfect" Kagome shouted loud enough for the whole mall to hear. Noticing she blushed a bright red as she walked towards the counter. She then went off to buy a pair of baggy jeans, a t-shirt and a leather jacket and the rest of the male accessories. And she bought some cologne, she had a sneaking suspicion that Sesshomaru could tell her apart by smell alone, so she would have to cover it up with the cologne it actually didn't smell that bad.

And to top it all off she bought a strappy red dress, black tie up stilleto heels and a silver clutch purse. Phase one was almost ready to roll.

**Many hours later**

**Phase One : Breaking the Ice**

Kagome changed into the dress and the rest of her new clothes and began to ring Sesshomaru's phone number time and time again. Just for the fun of it. To sound desperate. She left messages that asked why he didn't turn up for their date.

So after all of this preparation it was not going to waste, she almost felt sorry for the guy..if she could muster up enough heart for this she wouldn't go through with it. But she couldn't, maybe this was how Sesshomaru felt most of the time _empty_.

She wanted to give it all up..but really..it was ...just whim. There was one promise that lingered on her mind, one she had made to her grandmother, that she would become everyone's envy, to be the best, to be loved, to live and be happy.

And with this Kagome trekked up to Sesshomaru's house in the rain - looking utterly disheveled, boy was she going to get sick but it didn't matter.

She knocked on the mahogany doors with her mascara dripping everywhere, she looked as desperate as possible.

"Kagome?" gasped Mr. Tashio and he opened the doors to reveal a person looking very much like a drowned cat.

"I didn't know where else I could go" she cried

"come in come in" he gestured towards the crackling fireplace.

"I feel awful to intrude on you and your hospitality" she continued

"Its nothing, sit down I'll get the maids to find you a towel" he said before turning to speak to a maid who immediately rushed off.

"I thought I would let you know personally, that.." kagome blubbered sobbing like she was having a mental break down.

"Go on.." Mr. tashio said knitting his eyebrows gesturing to the others to leave the room.

"Sesshomaru's gay.." Kagome all but screeched into a sob.

"That cannot be" he said astonished."You must be wrong"

"It's true I saw him and guy with blue hair, I'm sorry" Kagome said before turning on her heel and leaving.

"Thank you" he said shocked

"Oh and, believe what you want but I know the truth" was her goodbye as the doors shut behind her and she hurried into the rain to go home.

Sesshomaru's father was shocked to say the least, devastated would have been a more accurate descirption. 'Please son, don't be gay'

Kagome laughed a cruel laugh as she ran in the rain, on her way to take a shower and change again. She was enjoying this. It was going to be such a riot.

With only a brief concession, a boy with short blue hair and silver streaks stood in her place. Her scent was totally obscured by the cologne just to stop her worrying about the scent business.

She now took a black umbrella to keep the rain off her as she made her way to the Tashio mansion the 2nd time in the day, she flashed her blue hair to Mr. Tashio before making her way towards Sesshomaru's window. She threw a rock at the window like in the movies. With no answer kagome climbed up the gutter and the various things the were strewn across the wall and made it to Sesshomaru's room in the drenching rain. When she got there she opened the window when she that Sesshomaru was not in his room and climbed in.

She looked around and closed the window. She was tired so she lay down on his bed and fell asleep.

Tashio saw the flash of blue outside the living room window and went out to investigate. Someone was lurking around his house. Remembering what Kagome had said he went to investigate Sesshomaru's room first.

Tashio rushed up the flights of stairs to reach his first borns bedroom, and took a deep breath before walking in.

There lying on his sons bed with a ever so peaceful smile on his face was a boy, almost man with deep blue hair and silver streaks that smelt strongly of cologne and the rain. The boy sensed Tashio's presence and woke up.

"Sir I have come to ask for you sons hand in marriage" said the blue haired boy who was kagome in the guise of a guy and trying her best to impersonate Sesshomaru's voice only to fail..but not enough to notice.

"Oh so thats why...Kagome was..." shuddered Mr. Tashio before fainting. "Palace of the crescent moon my ass, son"

Inu yasha came rushing into the room after hearing his father faint and fall.

"Dad what is it?" Inu yasha said trying to wake up his father who had just fainted.

And then Inu yasha turned to the blue haired boy. "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Sesshomaru's fiance" he answered

And with this a father and son were found on the floor with a blue haired boy relaxing on the bed. But for how long... as light quick steps could be heard arriving to the doors entrance.

"You!"

* * *

As posted on my profile;

**Chapter 10: Ice burn**

**To all those who may have been offended by Sesshomaru's father's reaction to the gay incident, I apologize sincerely for whatever harm or offense it may have been caused.**

**I want another 15 reviews so it would be until i have a total of 136 reviews before I update to the next chapter**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

So sorry that its a bit short I'll make it up next chapter.

Love

xxxvirus

Please review.


	10. Ice Burn

**A New Way of Pay Back**

**Chapter 10 : Ice burn - even ice can burn you.  
**

By xxxvirus

**Recap**

"Me? I'm Sesshomaru's fiance" he answered

And with this a father and son were found on the floor with a blue haired boy relaxing on the bed. But for how long... as light quick steps could be heard arriving to the doors entrance.

"You!"

* * *

**Chapter 10: Ice burn**

Sesshomaru stared intently at the intruder, looking around at his father and** half**-brother on the floor. He had heard several thuds and smelt a scent of shock coming from his room. The voices had been too quiet to hear.

The boy more than man stood aloof with blue hair that had remarkable silver streaks, there was something strange about him. A sense of de ja vu - had he seen him before at school maybe? The boy smelt strongly of cologne and rain - so much so that he couldn't detect the underlying scent, but his eyes they were cerculean blue , he knew that he had seen them before - somewhere.

"What are you staring at" Kagome said still in her facade.

"Who ever you are get out of my house." he growled

"What no kiss goodbye?" she continued playfully.

"A kiss good bye? what realm of reality do you reside in boy." he pressed angrily.

"The same as you" kagome smiled before forwarding out the door.

"Get out and never come back again, or I will skin you alive" Sesshomaru said not moving, his words dripping with malice. Despite this he was very intrigued as to what he had said to make his father and **half-**brother faint. _Ahh, if only he knew._

Cerculean blue eyes, as he continued on a further examination of the boy who had left, he thought this as he kicked his immediate families bodies out of his room. Cerculean blue-eyes, femine voice, femine face shape...Hn.

**"Hahaha, you dumb fool"**_'Shut up'_ he growled to his inner demon **"You still don't know" **_'What?'_ **"Who it was, it was as plain as night and day"**_'Who was it?' _**"not telling- beside I only know as much as you do" it said before returning to the depths of sesshomaru's mind.**

"Damn cryptic demon" he muttered under his breath **"Being a hypocrite now are we? Haha"**

_'If I could end your existence I would' _**"aahh, but the point is that you can't"**

Sesshomaru looked out his window thinking about what he would do to Kagome, no one declared war on him - and didn't face the consequences. He didn't have to be original just affective. There was nothing left to do Kagomes person, but...he had many tricks up his sleeve. It was about then that his **half-**brother and father began to stir, he decided to check them out and scour out as much information from them about the intruder as possible.

"Hello" he said looking down at Inu yasha who looked like he was in a very disgruntled position with half his hair sticking up in random tufts.

"G...g...g...gay" Inuyasha stuttered looking up at his brother.

"What did you just say?" Sesshomaru growled picking up his **half-**brother by the collar.

"Your fiance..just the" Inu yasha gulped. "Blue hair."

Sesshomaru cursed before throwing Inu yasha down the stairs. He then turned to bore holes into the eyes of his fathers head.

How could they believe this gibberish. Gay never in all seven hells had he been gay or would ever be gay.

His father was now waking up from his fainting spell.

"All this time Sesshomaru - to think you had been compensating" Mr. Tashio said shaking his head.

"This Sesshomaru has not been compensating" Sesshomaru growled.

"Yes you have Sesshomaru, all the sword fighting , all the 'supreme conquest' stuff will not work on me anymore" he continued as if he was telling off a little boy for lying.

"And to think all this time, I thought I caused you to be like this, all cold. With a heart of ice." he shook his head further. "You should have told me this earlier, but now I have opened my eyes."

"I am not gay" Sesshomaru continued icily.

"It all makes sense now" said Mr. Tashio with a face that strangely began to light up. "The hair, the constant envy of girls- oh yes I've seen you staring. Everything."

"I am not gay, whatever nonsense that blue haired fool has drilled into your minds is not true" he said before snapping around and shutting his bedroom door.

"Izayoi, Did you hear Sesshomaru's gay, and hes about to get married" Mr. Tashio shouted joyfully down the stairs.

"Yes dear." Izayoi giggled to herself as she continued making dinner.

**Several hours later**

A still fuming Sesshomaru emerged from his bedroom and made his way down to the dining hall. It was time to eat whatever his father's thing called food- it was always rather bland even for his sensitive and had a disgusting goo like texture.

He was ticked off. And like a soda can being shaken, he would burst sooner or later. He would have to let off some steam soon, he mentally growled, the war was definitely on, and he already had plans. He mulled constantly during an extremely quiet dinner.

* * *

**Phase 2**

Kagome typed and typed it was past midnight now, it was so late but her english paper was due, she hadn't even known she had it till Sango had told her on MSN. Her computer wasn't very new, it wasn't very fast either but it got the job done. Thats what computers were supposed to do.

She kept at it till 2 in the morning and fell asleep at her desk after printing out a copy of it.

Her male clothing was stacked in a corner of her room-behind her door. It would be very entertaining, _publicize_ is the word.

* * *

**Havoc.**

"I love you" he said to her

Kagome was very confused more than confused, she was lost for words. She had just opened her door, she was tired and disgruntled. She was NOT expecting a confession as she opened the door and least of all from.

"Sesshomaru" she got out.

"So?" he smiled ever so heart warmingly.

"No!" Kagome shouted out, her heart recovering from the shock.

"I hate you, I hate you!" she screamed

"Please?" he said holding out a hand.

"Ugh.." Kagome said."Umm"

"I realized yesterday night, how much I missed you" he said with a sad smile. "How much I loved you"

"Umm" she continued to stutter. 'Take it take it' her conscience screamed at her.

She took his hand and smiled with a glint in her eyes.

Sesshomaru didn't like that whatever it was.

"Will you be taking my car with me today?" he smiled again.

"Yup." she smiled. "I love you honey."

From a distance Xavier observed the interaction between the two. It was extremely amusing, maybe he'll wait a bit longer.

* * *

Sesshomaru was in his jaguar his fingers tapping the dashboard rhythmically. He waited for her to come out of house once she got changed. Little did he know that despite his intentions a chip of ice fell off his hearts casing.

Kagome got in wearing her school uniform and this time a red headband with her fringe out. He gave another sickeningly warm smile and began to drive even faster than normal.

"Honey, slow down" Kagome said slowly.

'infernal humans' he muttered in his head as he decelerated.

"Much better" she smiled before turning to look out the window.

He thought more about the incident yesterday with the feminine looking man that had cerculean blue eyes as he made his way to Shikon Academy. He just couldn't place it.

Upon arriving at school Sesshomaru got out and opened Kagomes door for her and was met with cerculean blue eyes. He must have known it somewhere how could he have missed it he shouted to himself. **"told ya" **_'you idiot of a inner demon'_ **"Maybe this isn't the best time, bye bye"**

* * *

Kagome got out of the car, and was surprised that Sesshomaru had opened the door for her - so much like a gentleman. 'Maybe he had changed overnight?' she thought to herself with a small smile.

Kagome made her way to the school building and spotted Sango. She rushed over.

"Sango" Kagome smiled hugging the unsuspecting girl.

"Kagome, don't scare me like that" said the shocked girl.

"Gotcha, so what was it about Miroku that you were saying in calculus yesterday, I had things on my mind" Kagome said

"Oh, well Miroku and I started dating, I think we might be getting to the first kiss stage" Sango said getting hyped.

Kagome now suspected that Sango had liked secretly liked Miroku for a while.

"How are you and Sesshomaru going?" Sango said swinging the conversation in Kagome's direction.

"Lord Fluff-butt gets angry easily" she said taking a deep breath. "But I love him anyways"

"Lord Fluff-butt?" Sango said raising an eyebrow.

"Ahaha, i never said that" Kagome said nervously.

"Okay...well thats great, I was worried that you and him broke-up from what I saw in calculus." Sango continued.

"Well that was because I threatened him that I would give him a buzz cut" Kagome laughed care-free.

"A buzz-cut, you do know that he would kill you" Sango said.

"Well yea, probably." kagome said.

"Bye I got to be going" Sango said

"Oh, okay see you during lunch" she said before heading to biology.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat down in the lab, and relaxed. Finally a class without that infernal human.

Just as the thoughts had passed his mind, Kagome opened the class room door and let herself in.

**"Even Kami doesn't like you" **_'More like hate'_

Kagome plopped herself next to Sesshomaru who had gone back into icy poker faced mode.

"Hello again" she smiled

"Hi" his short reply.

"Fine" she huffed. "Looks like Lord Fluff-butt doesn't want to go out to play today"

"I would appreciate it if you would not call me by such a ridculous name" Sesshomaru said regally.

"Oh, then what would you like to be called?" Kagome asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru will do fine thank you" he said.

"Oh your such a jerk" Kagome smiled before planting a small kiss on the demons cheek, leaving him stunned.

This caused a pregnant silence as the two stared forward at the chalkboard until the teacher arrived her name was Miss Payne. She was a beautiful woman with a heart shaped face and light brown hair that framed her face well.

Kagome thought to herself that she would be enjoying biology very much at Shikon academy.

But unfortunately Miss Payne had a disgustingly shrill voice that hurt her ears. With this she turned to Sesshomaru and realised that he had ear plugs in his ears and wrote him a note.

"Why didn't you tell me" she wrote

He wrote back ' Because I didn't feel like it'

'Damn you, you do realize it is a long period!' she replied angrily.

'Why else?' he relied before turning to face the board again.

It was then she realized that even ice could burn you even a little.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Wreaking Havoc.  
**

**Right this chapter is sort of incomplete but I seriously have to sleep before I die of sleep deprivation and yes that is possible.  
**

I promise there is soo much to write on about the school day, its all planned out and everything.

**I want another 15 reviews so it would be until i have a total of 163 reviews before I update to the next chapter**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

So sorry that its incomplete I'll make it up. **DEFINITELY.**

Love

xxxvirus

Please review.


	11. Wreaking Havoc

**A New Way of Pay Back**

**Chapter 11 : Wreaking Havoc. - Games are always about winning.  
**

By xxxvirus

**Recap**

'Why else?' he relied before turning to face the board again.

It was then she realized that even ice could burn you even a little.

* * *

Miss Payne had a piece of chalk resting between her fingers as she stared at the class with pursed lips.

"Kagome do you know the answer to this?" she asked.

"Umm, well.." Kagome said she hadn't paid attention in the last few minutes. It was not going to be good in biology this year- never start off with a bad impression on your teacher.

"I thought so, Sesshomaru would you please answer this?" she said as she turned to stare at Sesshomaru as he mumbled out some random answer to a question Kagome didn't hear.

'Hold on a second how could he hear with the ear plugs in?' she thought to herself.

"Kagome I suggest you pay more attention during class next time, like Sesshomaru does"

Kagome felt indignified at the moment, pay attention like Sesshomaru does? She might as well not be in class.

Miss Payne moved to the television and popped in a DVD, after that the class fell silent and she felt suddenly tired - she could almost swear that Sesshomaru's eyes shone in the dark. 'How peculiar'

The bell rung as Sesshomaru poked Kagome to wake her up, she wasn't responding so he poked her again, and again and again.

"5 more minutes mom.." Kagome mumbled half asleep.

"I can assure you that I am not your mother and I never will be" he grumbled before standing her up - she was sleep talking?

"Buyo needs exercise maybe I'll dangle some fish above his head, after that he'll get hot so I'll shave off all his fur" Sesshomaru gave a light chuckle.

"Grandpa keeps talking about the force, and especially when Sesshomaru comes by there is a 'disturbance in the force' and he goes on about having spiritual powers and everything - right I believe him.." Kagome sighed in her sleep. "mm..I have to think about that scholarship in America soon"

"Wake up sleepy head" Sesshomaru said shaking her gently awake. He still had to play the part.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around, she saw Sesshomaru.

"Oh Kami the Grim Reaper" she screamed before picking up her books and bag and running to her next class.

Sesshomaru stared into blank space...-the grim reaper. Maybe she wasn't a morning person? Besides he was more white than black.

Kagome snickered on her way to English knowing the Sesshomaru was trailing somewhere behind being crushed by mobs of lovesick teenage girls. Life was wonderful.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked around for Kagome. He was having trouble breathing let alone seeing int he heaving mass. It took him a well fought out 5 minutes to make his way to Mr. Lincx class- he was always late(the teacher).

The fan girls ran away when Mr. Lincx turned up standing right behind them. Recess was approaching he thought writing out the notes on Romeo and Juliet that were on the board. Hmm Shakespeare was a funnny guy he wrote comedy into tragedies Sesshomaru wondered why - was it to please the crowd or was it to please himself. Romeo and Juliet is a renowned romantic tragedy but why did it contain such vulgar humor, the character Tybalt was so much like his brother, always picking a fight.

Sesshomaru looked to a row on his right, Kagome was chatting animately with another girl, he didn't think that she knew anyone else in the school apart from him and his half-brothers friends. '

What was she thinking before with the glint in her eye - I must get her before she strikes again.' he thought scribbling out a battle strategy on a corner of his english exercise book.

_**"Thats right Sesshomaru, finally some action" **_his inner demon rejoiced. '_Silence'_ he replied calmly still writing.

'If this work out well enough Kagome will leave the school, wait no...Japan' he thought to himself reveling in the idea. _**" She played you like a harp Sesshomaru , its time we send a hit right back at her - though I'm your inner demon and not your heart, your heart is gone Sesshomaru remember?"**_

_**"ever since..."**_ _'SHUT UP'_ Sesshomaru thought snapping his pen at the very same moment , he really liked that pen it was easy to write with. _**" still touchy aren't we"**_

Hearing then snap Kagome looked in its direction , only to see Sesshomaru grasping half a pen - it seemed that the Ice Lord had finally lost his cool; the most interesting point was why? It was now 10 minutes to the recess bell then She would have a free period followed by lunch and more classes.

* * *

**With Sesshomarus Father and Step-mother**

"Oohh we must plan dear, write the invitation list down - my my we should invite the chap to a dinner at our house." Mr Tashio said twirling around his office, not in his right mind.

"Dear, I don't think thats necessary yet, Sesshomaru not legally able to marry in human terms anyway." Izayoi said looking at her deranged husband.

"I'll contact my lawyers and get the papers ready, isn't that why we have Japans best lawyers a floor under us." he said grabbing the telephone and punching numbers furiously.

"Yes dear" Izayoi replied wondered about her husbands sanity, it had been a long few hundred years with him - maybe he was finally losing his mind.

"Oh yes Mr. Otter, I want 20 pizzas and papers regarding underage marriage right away - thank you" he mumbled quickly into the telephone.

"Isn't he still too young to be married?" Izayoi said still rejecting the idea.

"Oh hell no its high time that he settled down" Mr tashio replied now searching for wedding photographers on his personal computer.

"You know how first love is its deceitful and almost never works out" Izayoi smiled weakly.

"Well Kagome had been my first option, maybe we cold organize both" Mr. Tashio said continuing to type like a maniac.

"Sesshomaru with a human, in what namesake of 7 hells would that work out, and you know what he thinks of inu yasha" Izayoi said ending on a solemn note

Mr. Tashio stopped and looked at his second wife.

"I know how he feels, I wasn't much of a father to Sesshomaru - I don't think I ever will be , but I'm getting older and it would do me some good to see him happy at least once more" Mr. tashio said in a tired manner.

"I understand, it is his best shot - at happiness or so you put it" she said looking worriedly into thin air her lips pursed together into a thin line. "How about the age difference"

"That won't matter to him or to Kagome because he doesn't look old at all maybe mentally but thats about it. He's at most 19 in human years" Mr. Tashio said still typing away like a madman. "Arrangements can be made regarding that camp thats on tomorrow"

* * *

On the opposite end of the spectrum , Kagome sat underneath a Sakura tree and was steadily munching away at her red apple, she didn't feel like the hustle and bustle of the cafeteria today. Though the cafeteria had some extremely nice food on sale for low prices... her stomach growled - maybe she would brave it again today, even if she had to face Sesshomaru and possible his many fan girls.

* * *

Sesshomaru made his way to the cafeteria table the he always sat down at it was near the window and offered a view of something other than the annoying fan girls that he saw every day - maybe he would have to start hiring body guards to keep them away. Hnn Inu yasha and the others were already there including Kagome, he sat himself in front of her as the others watched on in dismay.

Kagome looked out the window wondering why it was suddenly getting chilly maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her again. It probably was, eyes that glow in the dark - pish as if that could happen. She turned to face forward again only to be met with angry golden eyes. Heh heh he what did she do this time - she only screamed out grim reaper and possible caused him to snap his pen right? Its nothing, it had to be a misunderstanding.

Taking Sesshomaru by surprise Kagome leant forward and placed a kiss on his forehead. Sesshomaru fortunately had the decency not to wipe it off in sight of the others but he did wipe it off. Kagome then returned to her normal position and continued at her mud chocolate cake.

"Kagome did you miss the part that you and me are assigned to the same dorm room for english camp?" Sesshomaru said smiling devilishly.

"What?" Kagome said immediately losing her composure, sleeping the the same room as Sesshomaru - how could she be sure that he wouldn't slit her throat when she was sleeping - but that was the old Sesshomaru right?

"Heh heh Sesshomaru - gonna use any of those moves I told you about" Miroku said nudging Sesshomaru gently.

"No I won't be, using any of your so called moves" Sesshomaru said almost growling.

Kagome couldn't believe it she knew that she would be assigned to rooms with another person but she had assumed that it would be another girl and least of all Sesshomaru. 'Oh why' she mentally sulked.

"It'll be fun right honey, though I don't like the idea of sharing a room with you" Kagome said raising a familiar eyebrow that had begun to grow back. " It should be quite enjoyable"

"Indeed" Sesshomaru said filing through the many plans that he had already made - he didn't have one for the current situation since Mr. Lincx had only informed him when Kagome had left already after english today. A person is much vulnerable when they are closer.

Kagome had now placed her fork down though there was at least half of it to go.

"Sesshomaru have some here" Kagome said picking her fork up again and shoving a large chunk of cake into the unsuspecting demon lords mouth.

She almost let out a laugh at the fact that he chewed for at least 30 seconds before swallowing it.

Kagome was going to be playing a lot of mind games with Sesshomaru, he was always the most observant - he was the most observant of the group he noticed practically everything maybe he would be able to tell anyone the amount of hairs on a person head on a specific date that had passed at a specific time. He never seemed to do something without expecting something in return. In the same room with Sesshomaru for 3 days, she would definitely be looking through his toiletries to find out what shampoo he used, his hair was awfully shiny and soft when she touched it before dying his hair.

* * *

**Several hours after school..at bedtime for the Higurashi Shrine  
**

Sesshomaru looked up at the shrine from his jaguar - he would be doing something about Kagomes bed hn, hacking off bits misplacing it/her. Doing things to her family he thought now looking at a small set of tools on the passenger seat.

Sesshomaru took the set of tools and yet again discreetly made his way up the wall and through the window. Kagome was sleeping soundly in her bed. Having superhuman strength, Sesshomaru picked kagome and her bed up and made it down the shrine steps placing her on the side walk for rubbish collection.

It would be even more amusing if he followed some of Kagomes own suggestions - he did have the tools of shaving a cat practically bald and well there were a lot more things he could do tonight - demons don't need a long of sleep a few hours every fortnight or so it healthy more or less depending on how much energy they expended each day.

**Chapter 12: English Camp?  
**

**Right this chapter is sort of crap ToT SORRY!.ITS A LEAD UP CHAPTER .**

**I want 15 more reviews making it 180 reviews before I update again and it will be way better considering that I have my school holidays right now.**

Love

xxxvirus

Please review.


	12. English Camp I

**A New Way of Pay Back**

**Chapter 12 : English Camp?  
**

By xxxvirus

**Recap:**

It would be even more amusing if he followed some of Kagomes own suggestions - he did have the tools of shaving a cat practically bald and well there were a lot more things he could do tonight - demons don't need a long of sleep a few hours every fortnight or so it healthy more or less depending on how much energy they expended each day.

* * *

Sesshomaru took out a shiny razor and went hunting for the dratted family cat, he could smell it all around the house. **Cat stench**.

Sesshomaru climbed up the stairs towards the bedrooms, he could recall the layout of the house from memory.

"I sense a disturbance in the force" said a muffled voice from behind a closed bedroom door. Sesshomaru heard this and stopped mid-step, Kagome mentioned something about her grandfather claiming to have spiritual powers maybe he did or maybe he didn't. After the rustling of bedsheets stopped sesshomaru continued pacing in the direction of the family cat.

* * *

**Time skip In the morning.**

Kagome woke up to the sound of a garbage truck driver shouting at her.

"Hey you" he shouted "Don't you know better than to sleep outside on the sidewalk when its garbage collection day"

"What?" Kagome blinked still in a daze."Ahh crap"

"Thanks" she muttered as the the driver moved on.

Kagome was wearing her black pj's and got up. She began the long drag to the shrine and her house.Looking at the sun it was still low, it was still very early in the morning she had enough time, it wouldn't take too long. She looked behind her at the shrine steps. 'Ahh crap!' The multitude of steps was amazing.

She knew who did this to her, it was Sesshomaru and thankfully Kagome still had an eternity worth of tricks to annoy Sesshomaru, lift her out onto the sidewalk did he? Huh? Well...lets see.

She slowly made her way up the shrine steps and beyond and got her bed finally into its right place. She had packed yesterday and the only thing missing were her PJ's which she quickly stripped out of and changed into her school uniform. She looked at her overly large _yellow_ suitcase - Sesshomaru better be around to pick her up today.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome called out from the top of the shrine stairs down to Sesshomaru."Honey, I need you to take my suitcase out for me PLEASE?"

"Where is it?" said Sesshomaru readily running up the stairs noticing some marks on the cement.

"Its only in my room, it won't be that heavy I swear" smiled Kagome sweetly.

"Your right, it isn't" said Sesshomaru carrying the massive suitcase with one finger.

Almost literally Kagome's jaw dropped how could he carry that suitcase with only one finger.

"How can you do that?" she squeaked

"Its light as you said" he smiled walking down the shrine steps comfortably.

"I love you" she smiled maniacally jumping onto his back.

Sesshomaru stopped mid step, feeling as though it was impossible to go on with her on him , he felt restricted limited movement but he went on anyways.

"So what happens in english camp dear?" Kagome asked

"Well we normally act out a scene from the play we are at the time" Sesshomaru said smirking 'Romeo and Juliet, this would be interesting'

"Well, Sesshomaru you know what, Romeo is a bit of a love sick puppy" Kagome smiled "But isn't he lovely"

"Girls"

"Humph well into the car I go" Kagome said popping off Sesshomaru's back into his car. There was now an ornament hanging of his rear view mirror, more like 3, it was 3 swords each one inscribed with words, sounga, tenseiga and tetsaiga.

Sesshomaru reentered the vehicle after putting her massive suitcase in the back. The grey clouds still obscured the sun from sight as the black jaguar traveled to Shikon Academy.

"So we are out of school uniform for all 3 days right?" she said twisting her head a bit

"Yes"

"Your not so talkative today" she said

Sesshomaru just continued to drive to school ignoring her constant queries. Though he still found it hard to resist talking to her for some reason, maybe this was the reason he had kept so silent.

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomaru lined up with the rest of the class in alphabetical order once they had put away the luggage or once Sesshomaru put away the luggage.

"Kagome you will be seated next to Kikyo" called Mr Lincx

Kagome groaned at the thought of sitting next to Kikyo. She hated that girl, ever since that incident at the start of school.

"Hi" she said shortly to Kikyo before taking her seat.

"Hello, Kagome" Kikyo glowered hatefully.

Kagome didn't reply.

"Kagome I know we got off to a bad start, I'm sorry its just that me and Yura play a game on all the new students to see how long they can last against Sesshomaru and by far you have done very well" Kikyo smiled.

"Well I think thats sick, but thank you without that I would never have fallen for Sesshomaru" Kagome said not knowing whether it was true.

Kagome could see veins starting to pop out on Kikyos forehead, this was going to be one interesting 2 hour drive.

"Kikyo I can't say how much I can thank you, its as if I'm complete as if I have my whole soul" she continued patting her neighbor on the shoulder and then giving her a hug. 'Gross she feels like all bones in a potato sack' she thought almost shuddering.

"So Kagome are you going to be auditioning for the part of Juliet?" siad Kikyo

"Well I can't say I haven't thought about it but, thanks for the idea Kikyo I sure will" Kagome smiled..'That should be just about enough'

* * *

Kagome walked half-way to her cabin before pausing to wait for Sesshomaru to catch up with her since he had to wait for the luggage. She would be sharing a room with Sesshomaru, she was going a bit giddy over it. She had never slept in the same room with a boy that wasn't related to her by blood.

Sesshomaru could smell Kagomes emotions rolling off her in waves. 'Oh god why this, in all my years the ultimate torture has come'

Once Sesshomaru reached Kagome the pair continued uphill to their cabin, Kagome stole the keys from Sesshomaru and peered inside.

"AHH theres only one bed" Kagome cried in despair, only one bed.

"Your sleeping on the floor" Sesshomaru said dropping the suitcases onto the floor.

"I am not sleeping on the floor, you sleep on the floor jerk" Kagome shouted outraged

_"Just like a married couple already" said Mr Tashio from far away listening to the pairs conversation through bugging devices._

"We'll see about that" said Sesshomaru sprawling himself over the bed.

"Really now" Kagome said before jumping onto him and taking up as much space as possible.

The two lay in their awkward positions for a while before realizing how close they were to each other.

Kagome was the first to jump away from the sprawl.

"Fine I'll sleep on the floor, I'm not going to be anywhere near you, Mister" she said taking a bag out of her massive suitcase and walking towards the toilets she saw outside.

'Re-enter Hikaru'

Kagomes bag was reversible and well she was in her outfit now with a heavy dousing of cologne, it smelt terrible, so much cologne it now became dizzying.

"Hello Sesshomaru, my fiance" smiled Hikaru/Kagome

"You, again" he said

"Well, of course its me again honey" Hikaru said inching closer to Sesshomaru

"Get away from me" he said with vigor.

"Well" he smiled " I would get away from you Sesshomaru, but there is only one bed"

Sesshomaru was still sprawled awkwardly over the bed.

"And I know how to make proficient use of it" Hikaru smirked leaning closer to Sesshomaru. Closing the distance.

The door burst open and Sango entered the room.

"Sesshomaru, who is this thing?" Sango shouted "Your cheating on Kagome with a guy, oh why"

"Sango" said Hikaru "Quiet"

"Why should I be quiet you are stealing my friends boyfriend and he is also sort of a friend" she shouted. "Get away, away away...BZZZ"

Sango grabbed Hikaru and threw him outside the Cabin fuming. Ready to give him a beating.

"You your turns next, I wasn't a demon slayer for nothing" she screamed

'Demon' Kagome thought 'where did that ring a bell'

Kagome quickly ran off into the woods away from Sango who seemed like she was ready to throw a massive bone boomerang at her.

"Sesshy, Sesshy,Sesshy Mr. Fluff Butt" Kagome said will changing in the surrounding forest.

* * *

"Now children gather round" shouted Mr. Lincx to the crowd of students.

"We will now begin auditions for Romeo and Juliet" He shouted"All those trying out for Romeo Line up to my left"

Kagome watched the procession that carried out short of like a march band.

"Right who's first" he asked

"Its Hojo sir" he smiled

Kagome watched all of the boys try out until it came down to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked the part of a Romeo handsome but there was something about his eyes that betrayed his facial expression - it was sinister. All the girls swooned at his lines, the way he moved and spoke was just beautiful, and Kagome was someone hard to impress.

It was her turn next she was nervous and vulnerable, Juliet was such an innocent character though she was much more controlling than Romeo who was totally lovesick and would have died had Juliet asked him to do so. This was not the case between her and Sesshomaru, he was going to make her sleep on the floor, that wouldn't be the most pleasant experience, though how would it compare to sleeping on the street.

* * *

**Chapter 13: English Camp?**

** I've lost my spark.. . But only for the time being.  
**

**I want 15 more reviews making it 206 reviews before I update again. I am a terrible person. TERRIBLE..life hasn't been going extremely well my computer died and everything.**

Thank you for reading

Love

xxxvirus

Please review.


	13. English Camp II Caught in the Act

**A New Way of Pay Back**

**Chapter 13 : English Camp II -Caught in the act  
**

By xxxvirus

_**Disclaimer:** All lines and characters that are from Romeo and Juliet are the Property of William Shakespeare and his publishers and who ever owns the copyright, I only use this story for effect and acknowledge that they are his._

**Recap:**

It was her turn next she was nervous and vulnerable, Juliet was such an innocent character though she was much more controlling than Romeo who was totally lovesick and would have died had Juliet asked him to do so. This was not the case between her and Sesshomaru, he was going to make her sleep on the floor, that wouldn't be the most pleasant experience, though how would it compare to sleeping on the street.

* * *

**End Recap**

Sesshomaru watched Kagome lope gracefully towards the centre of the stage, she seemed so graceful and full of youth that he couldn't sum any of it up at all. It was something he hadn't seen or paid attention to, and well for some reason his eyes were drawn onto her as if his head was permanently directed towards her.

Something about that girl was interesting, he knew he would get the role of Romeo though, who would be his Juliet. Sesshomaru stared down the long line of girls auditioning. Maybe I'd be better off with her.

* * *

Kagomes heart wrenched just a bit when she noticed the whole audience was staring at her like an oddity. Even Sesshomaru was looking, for some reason she couldn't stop blushing at the thought of Sesshomaru being like Romeo a love sick puppy. It seemed to suit him as if it was a crazy enough thought for it to just work.

So she sucked in a deep breath:

"What's Montague? It is nor hand nor foot

Nor arm nor face nor any other part

belonging to a man." she lamented pausing every so often for effect, watching as the audience swayed almost to a side

"O, be some other name!

What is in a name? That which we call a rose

by any other name it would smell as sweet" she finished, she smirked and walked away from the scene followed by a loud round of applause

Kagome's performance was followed by a group of Sesshomaru's fan girls that had been trying their luck to get their place as Juliet. Kikyo was among the fray.

All the girls chose a more loving part, the dying scene had nothing been happy but it lingered in the air just a second longer, though with their performances it would definitely haunt them for the rest of their lives.

Kagome shuddered at some of the voices. Kikyo sounded like a clucking hen, maybe she would have a chance because no one good was actually auditioning.

* * *

"Its time to announce the cast" boomed Mr. Lincx over the excited teenagers. "After careful deliberation the judges and I have decided that Romeo is to be played by Sesshomaru and Juliet by Kagome"

"Congratulations" he shouted as the crowd went wild." Now for all those who would like to play minor parts come this way."

Kagome watched Sesshomaru sitting down with a smug look on his face as if something was extremely entertaining was going to happen, I wonder what?

"Costume design ladies" shouted a sharp voice over the top it was Mika the woman who Kagome had seen help out with other preparations of plays for the other grades. "Oh Juliet come this way, we must get your measurements"

Kagome went off with the girls crowd parting ways with Sesshomaru, who was now with the male throng that was definitely gonna make fun of him in tights. Little did she know Shikon Academy never does things the traditional way.

* * *

**Not too faraway**

"Oh Mika could you please do soemthing about how traditional the costumes look these days I want to go for something like gang warfare and royalty" pleaded a suddenly babyish Mr. Tashio

"You know I could never refuse that face" she smiled finding a new inspiration as she continued to sketch.

"Something elaborate, over top and intricate for the blue eyed beauty" she muttered to herself quietly. "And definitely something for that handsome Romeo"

* * *

Yura held a measuring tape and was taking Kagomes measurements. Kagome sucked in her breath a little worriedly since Yura pulled the tape too tight, Kagome knew that she definitely wouldn't be able to breathe.

The place seemed to be full of flowing fabrics and wisps chiffon, in shades of deep blue, purple and gold. She wondered.

* * *

Sesshomaru studied his surroundings carefully as they took his measurements there seemed to be an awful lot of suit jackets and pants lying around and on hooks. Either way it wasn't tights.

"No no no" Sesshomaru heard accented in french " too light, I wanted something dark like black"

He recognized the scent it was one of his fathers favorite fashion designers. 'Oh god'

"My dear Sesshomaru" smiled the designer dressed in suit of green and pink. "You look like a star"

"Hello, Mika" he grimaced at the woman who was japanese but invariably lived in France, her bright colours sickened him at least luckily he was getting some black.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but notice a faint whiff of rust underneath all the perfume she put on.**"this is going to be interesting" his inner demon snarled  
**

* * *

Kagome was staring into the mirror as the make-up artist was testing out types.

Out of the corner of her eyes she could have sworn she had seen Xavier.**(A/N: I hope you remember Hint: amusement park)**

But if he was there she would have seen him in the mirror wouldn't she?

Something was nagging at Kagomes senses, as if someone was watching.

* * *

**Lunch**

Kagome still had a smattering of make-up on her face.

"Kagome, did I ever tell you that you look like a china doll" Sango smiled at Kagome

"Uhmm thanks" she smiled back still a little rattled by 'her' previous incident with the girl. "Its probably just the make up though I think I'm wearing a rock on my face"

The two continued their playful chatter until the boys came, Sesshomaru sat by Kagome and Miroku by Sango.

"Hey Sango, your the director, right..?" Kagome smiled pleadingly

"Err yes" the girl grimaced wondering what kind of requests she would be getting.

"Could you skip some of the cough scenes" Kagome pleaded

"But" Sango thought chewing lightly and staring at a more than calm Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was eating his apple calmly, bite by bite, bit by bit.

"Well, I guess we could skip a few inappropriate scenes, though there are some that cannot be skipped" he said smugly

Miroku gave a glimpse of a smile.

"I got cast as Mercutio" he smiled stretching out a unwanted appendage.

"Probably because of how much of a pervert you are" Sango said slapping Mirokus face.

"The forbidden fruit tastes so sweet" Miroku sighed as if far off into an unknown land.

Sesshomaru stopped chewing his apple for a moment, and looked around the cafeteria, he could have sworn that he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"Hn" he pondered aloud before taking another bite.

Kagome was eating chocolate cake again.

Mr Lincx at that very moment entered the cafeteria.

"Right to class everyone" he shouted.

Kagome let out a groan. "I thought this was supposed to be class free"

Sesshomaru stood up with Kagome and placed an arm over her shoulder.

"Too close for comfort Sesshomaru" Kagome said pushing his limb off her, only to recieve an arm around her waist.

Kagome gave a little growl before sighing. _'Its not so bad'_ **_"You mean its quite nice" her conscience responded._**

"Sesshomaru your fine right not sick, cause you are a little warm" Kagome said turning her head towards Sesshomaru and feeling his forehead.

"Nope, not sick at all" he smirked, still a little smug.

They were lead into a large room with a chalkboard, and elaborate desks like those at school. Kagome was beginning to expect things that were over the top.

"Now class we are here to further our knowledge in Shakespearean plays , this year we are doing Romeo and Juliet, with the grades Romeo and Juliet right in this very class room" he said clapping as the class forwarded to their seats Kagome sat in the seat next to Sesshomaru.

"Now since we are all busy working in our assigned roles by Sango who is director" Mr. Lincx said gesturing "I will cancel all the classes for today as you get used to camp, remember the performance is 2 days away"

The class stared intently at Mr. Lincx waiting for him to declare that class was over.

Mr. Lincx grew a little nervous as curious eyes became predatory.

"You may now leave" he gestured at the fast paced class left like a gush of wind. Kagome was swept along with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru and Kagome made their way back to the cabin tired even though it was only midday, they had been pushed and prodded by the make-up and costume team to the extreme. Upon entering Kagome plopped herself down onto the soft bed and let out a sigh only to be joined by Sesshomaru who lay down beside her his arm laying across her stomach. Kagome responding by whack him in the stomach with her arm and leaving it there.

"Ugh, my face as heavy as if I'm wearing a rock mask" Kagome grumbled

"Well at least you weren't surrounding by a multitude of fan girls gawking as your measurements were taken" he complained

"You should feel proud that you have people gawking" Kagome huffed in defiance

"Would you like me to gawk at you half naked" Sesshomaru said chuckling

"Thats great that your showing some interest Sesshomaru" Kagome joked

"Is that a yes?" he smirked

"Nope" she smiled "Now about me sleeping on the floor, why can't you do that oh handsome one"

"Flattery will get you nowhere" Sesshomaru said picking up some clothes and a towel.

"Where are you going?" Kagome questioned rolling her body towards Sesshomarus standing figure.

"To take a shower" he said closing the door to the bathroom

* * *

Oh what to do Kagome thought running the thoughts through her head as the shower was going. Falling in love with Sesshomaru at the moment would be too cliche for even a writer of a fan fiction. Like she would be in one anyway - still her heart was thumping when he laid next to her. Sesshomaru was still in the shower, the shower head was now turned off. Kagome could hear him getting out of the shower.

She had to take her mind off this - what shampoo did he use? That was the key.

Kagome rummaged through Sesshomaru's bags. Not going anywhere near the one labelled undergarments, thought she would be able to make a killing if she sold them to the fan girls - Kagome pondered wondering if she could sell them for one million yen each. Though it was only a small bag Kagome thought eyeing it. She stretched out her hand to weigh it. She took it up in her left hand eyeing the bag - it wasn't very heavy. Suddenly the door knob began to turn.

Kagome made a dive to fix up Sesshomarus bags, only to be caught in the act.

"Uhh huh well, I was just wondering" Kagome smiled backing towards the edge of the bed as Sesshomaru leaned forward with damp hair.

"Yes?" he smirked.

**Chapter 14: English Camp?**

**Thank you for all the reviews and support. I adore reviews just as much as I love chocolate.  
**

**I want 15 more reviews making it 234 reviews before I update again. It would be great to receive some ideas as well.  
**

Thank you for reading

Love

xxxvirus

Please review.


	14. ECamp III Nothing But Myths and Legends

**A New Way of Pay Back**

**Chapter 13 : English Camp III - Nothing but myths and legends  
**

By xxxvirus

**Recap:**

Kagome made a dive to fix up Sesshomarus bags, only to be caught in the act.

"Uhh huh well, I was just wondering" Kagome smiled backing towards the edge of the bed as Sesshomaru leaned forward with damp hair.

"Yes?" he smirked.

**End Recap**

"Ah haha ,Did I ever tell you that I loved you very much" Kagome laughed nervously, watching Sesshomarus movements, sucking in air so she would be ready to scream.

Sesshomaru raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow amusedly and turned towards his bags.

"Did I ever tell you that I don't like people who lie"

"No" Kagome breathed nervously letting the air gush out of her lungs.

"So, what are you holding" he said looking at her with the corner of his eye.

Kagome moved her fingers nervously over the small material bag she was holding.

"Well, I'll be honest" Kagome said taking a deep breath and bracing herself "Your underwear.."

Sesshomaru snapped around and leaned close enough to have their noses touching.

"You couldn't get enough?" he smirked more than a little smug.

Kagome blushed at the accusation not thinking quickly enough to reply in time. 'Hes too close'

"Kagome, Kagome" Sesshomaru sighed now sitting down on the bed next to the girl who was now frozen.

"I know your just a bundle of hormones raging, but seriously my underwear?" Sesshomaru was acting as if he were an adult talking to a child explaining puberty.

"I was looking for you shampoo, its not my fault you leave underwear that can be auctioned off for a million yen lying around" Kagome huffed regaining her posture

"Lying around in my bag" he continued raising his eyebrow higher than normal "Besides why would you need my shampoo"

"I'm so not telling you" Kagome said sticking out her tongue at him

"Jealous of my luxuriously soft, smooth and shiny hair" Sesshomaru chuckled fixing his hair carefree.

Kagome was scared now, terrified 'what was happening'

Sesshomaru could smell her fear that wrapped around her honey suckle scent like a poisonous snake.

"What?" Sesshomaru grinned maliciously leaning closer like a wolf closing on its prey.

Kagome was almost tearing, it was too sinister. She felt the cold creep down her spine.

She sucked in a deep breath and made a move to scream.

"Sssh" He said clamping a hand over her mouth, stifling her scream.

Kagome stopped trying to scream, she stilled silently watching his eyes, trying to see something in the amber orbs.

He was searching her eyes for something as well, Kagome didn't know what.

Sesshomaru took his hand off her mouth.

"They say seeing is believing" Sesshomaru spoke staring into her blue pools."Tell me do you believe, in love?"

"Yes" Kagome gasped out

"Do you believe in myths and legends" he questioned

"No"

"Why is this, you cannot see love, yet you believe in it, love is not an object to be handled to be turned around, grasped in ones hand." Sesshomaru smirked at the end of his sentence. "Nothing more than myths and legends, to believe in such a thing not quantifiable in any way"

Kagome was stunned at the harsh words spoken by Sesshomaru. What sword had driven so deep to cause this.

"Why is it that you believe?" he said glumly staring at the wall. 'How can someone believe in love, demons didn't believe in love'

"I want to believe, to trust" Kagome whispered

"So simple" Sesshomaru thought aloud "Trust is such a cheap thing"

"Sesshomaru you can't buy trust" Kagome said angrily shoving his bag of underwear into his face and stormed into the bathroom with her bag of necessities.

* * *

Sesshomaru could hear her muttering to herself. Almost screaming to herself through the thundering from the shower head. "Why am I such an idiot, Why am I not smart, Why the hell am I here" this is what he heard.

She was right, Why was she even here in the first place. Something inside was telling him to give her a chance, to love her, to cherish her. He was much too good for that, right? But in truth, demons didn't believe in love in the first place.

* * *

Kagome blinked her eyes fervently upon getting out of the shower. The warm water had loosened her back muscles. She was extremely tired.

She stared into the mirror realizing that she hadn't taken off the mascara, it ran everywhere and was smudged to the sides. She looked like a wreck and she didn't care. Kagome shoved on a loose t-shirt and some baggy jeans.

"Hello Kagome" he greeted her.

"Hi" she greeted glumly thinking about how much she missed being a kid, no worries no problems no exams.

"Do you realize that you have mascara running everywhere" Sesshomaru said jokingly

"What of it Sesshomaru" Kagome said controlling anger that appeared out of nowhere

Sesshomaru threw her a bottle of make-up remover he had magically found on his beside table

_'Why did I just do that'_ sesshomaru mentally shouted at himself** "Because you wanted to"his demon remarked**_ 'I never want I only have_' **"You say that but you don't mean it" his inner demon said laughing at his stupidity **_'Damn father for the remover' he thought again_

Kagome was feeling a little rude now,Sesshomaru had done nothing wrong to her today but before was probably enough. Inadequate reasons were buzzing in her head like a swarm of bees.

"Myths and legends are always based on some truth Sesshomaru" Kagome smiled using the make-up remover

"Let me ask you Sesshomaru, have you ever read a story and wished and willed for the same thing not to happen again?" Kagome chuckled

"Hn" he replied a little colder

Kagome spread out on the limited space left on the king size bed.

"When I was small I would get my mother to read me the little red riding hood" Kagome smiled " Every time I would wish for the granny not to be eaten and the wolf to survive rather than being cut"

"Foolish" Sesshomaru commented on her thoughts

"Nothing but myths and legends" Kagome smiled.

Sesshomaru thought the exchange was strange. But something was floating like a life boat across his mind, that dratted vampire was back wasn't he, the smell of rust on that designer should have been a dead giveaway.

"Vampire" Sesshomaru let slip

"What do you mean "Vampire" " Kagome said putting quotation marks in the air

"Never mind" he muttered

"I am so not sleeping on the floor" Kagome huffed looking at the clock. It was about 6:30pm she must have been in the shower for a long time. _'So much for being environmentally friendly'_ her conscience sneered

Kagome's stomach growled.

"I'm hungry" Kagome complained

"Humans" Sesshomaru quickly muttered under his breath

"Huh? What did you say?" Kagome questioned having heard only a faint whisper of liquid words.

"I ordered pizza" Sesshomaru said

"Great" Kagome smiled clapping her hands together eagerly. "Whens it coming?"

"Any moment n-" Sesshomaru was cut off by a loud knocking at the door.

Sesshomaru walked forwards and peered through the eye hole, nothing out of the ordinary just the pizza delivery guy, no vampire. He opened the door and reached into his pocket for his wallet. He found a 100 bill and handed it to the guy. He had ordered a lot , 6 large pizzas, some garlic bread and 2 1.5L bottles of Coke. "Keep the change"

The room had 2 chairs and a small desk, so the two found themselves facing each other while consuming the pizza. And drinking coke from the cups provided in the well stocked room, there were even plates. But only one bed.

They ate in an uncomfortable silence, steady chewing filled the room with sound.

Kagome was facing toward the window, she could have sworn a figure had just flickered past the window. She continued chewing slower this time.

She saw it again 'Must be my eyes playing tricks on me again'

Kagome gently tapped Sesshomaru on the knee when she saw the flicker a third time.

"Sesshomaru, somethings outside" she whispered as if something could be listening to them.

"Probably nothing" Sesshomaru said looking at the mirror in from of him. It reflected the window, but he hadn't seen any flickers. 'Hn'

"Well, I'm going to sleep, its freaking me out" Kagome said walking to the bathroom so she could brush her teeth and change into her black PJ's

* * *

Kagome was looked into the bathroom mirror as if there was a stranger staring back at her, too happy with red cheeks.

She brushed her teeth and changed walking out the door.

Sesshomaru had changed into his PJ's as well they were a dark blue with white stripes, she almost imagined him in a bunny suit. He was still sitting on the chair but he was facing the window now, watching for something.

Kagome ran to the bed and snuck under the covers, she was going to sleep on the bed.

Sesshomaru had no reaction to this, he was just staring out the window. She tried to fall asleep turning away from the side that faced his back. But there was an ever present chill that made her feel cold no matter how much she bunched up the blankets to be close to her.

Sesshomaru had been watching for the vampire, according to his mothers stories they couldn't enter unless invited after that they could come and go as they pleased. The human girl was still awake, her uneven breaths disturbed his thoughts.

"Try fall asleep will you" Sesshomaru spoke jokingly in an effort to comfort her. "I'll keep the vampires and demons away"

"Haha very funny Sesshomaru" Kagome said "We both know they don't exist"

It was very late at night before Kagome fell asleep, she was tossing and turning. Dark circles would haunt her in the morning alright.

Sesshomaru tucked her in once she had fallen asleep, he couldn't restrain himself. "Stupid emotions" he growled.

* * *

"Back away you demon, monster" Kagome screamed in the early hours of the morning.

"You were having a nightmare" Sesshomaru said glumly staring at the window still, he hadn't moved since last night.

Kagome couldn't take the revelation. She was covered in cold sweat, that was the most real nightmare she had ever had. Xavier was in it , so was Sesshomaru.

"It was only a dream?" Kagome asked her eyes darting around the room in search of remnants of her too real nightmare.

"You were in it" Kagome said pointing a finger at Sesshomaru. "And the guy from the amusement park"

"It was just a dream" He smiled emptily, eyes wandering across the wall.

There was something wrong, he never smiled and he never had empty eyes.

"I feel as though I haven't sleep all night" she yawned stretching her arms sky high. "Thank Kami that was just a dream"

"What was in the nightmare?" he asked quietly, with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Vampires and Demons" Kagome said shuddering

"Interesting" Sesshomaru spoke "Who were these vampires and demons"

"You were the demon and that guy from the amusement park was a vampire" Kagome said taking up her clothes and hair brush to get changed "Well it was only a dream"

"You don't like demons?" Sesshomaru queried now.

"Well, you were the nice guy" Kagome smiled before entering the bathroom.

**"The nice guy?" his inner demon chuckled **_'Women and their strange fantasies' he replied_**  
**

"But thats why we have dreams" he said to himself on an empty note.

* * *

"Its breakfast time" Kagome shouted joyously as the two left the cabin.

"Hn"

"You can't tell me you don't like breakfast" Kagome said poking Sesshomaru in the stomach

"Hn"

"Well your a grouch this morning" she complained huffing

They walked in silence to the cafeteria of the camp.

"Kagome, you look like a ghost this morning" Sango commented at Kagome's dark circles and pale skin.

"She had a nightmare" Sesshomaru explained nonchalantly.

"About?" Sango asked worriedly

"Vampires and Demons" Sesshomaru answered for her rolling his eyes in feigned disbelief.

"Yea I know" Kagome said punching him in the shoulder. "They don't exist"

"Well rehearsals will begin right after breakfast" Sango explained to Kagome who was now buttering her toast.

"Rehearsing with Sesshomaru is going to be torture" Kagome complained to Sango loudly.

"Well" Sesshomaru said joining in on the conversation."It should be quite enjoyable"

"The Ice lord expressing emotions" Kagome said pulling her eyes wider as if to signify surprise,

"Ice lord" Sesshomaru mused

"Exactly" she said before munching on her toast.

* * *

**Chapter 15: English Camp? **

**Thank you for all the reviews and support.  
**

**I want 15 more reviews making it 252 reviews before I update again. Okay something got to me in that chapter, I hope you liked it though. It was a change to the happy mood i guess. Sorry about the weird jumpy emotions.  
**

Thank you for reading

Love

xxxvirus

Please review.


	15. ECamp IV :It Struck Like Lightning

**A New Way of Pay Back**

**Chapter 15 : English Camp IV -It Struck Like Lightning  
**

Dedicated to the black ant I just squished.

_inspired by: 'I don't eat human food' quote Sesshomaru_

_and a dream I had..very weird dream_

and thus ... - see below-

**By xxxvirus**

* * *

**Recap:**

"Well" Sesshomaru said joining in on the conversation."It should be quite enjoyable"

"The Ice lord expressing emotions" Kagome said pulling her eyes wider as if to signify surprise,

"Ice lord" Sesshomaru mused

"Exactly" she said before munching on her toast.

**End Recap**

* * *

Sesshomaru hadn't eaten anything I what Kagome had seen, personally apart from light vanilla cake and a few apples. Doesn't a growing boy need to eat, Inu yasha ate by the ton.

'He could be anorexic' her conscience commented

Kagome studied Sesshomaru's expression as he took a bite of toast, his face was an expression of disgust.

'I wonder what that means' Kagome thought to herself before continuing with her own breakfast.

* * *

Sesshomaru ate the bland piece of toast consuming it at a snails pace, but not to savor what little taste it had to begin with, he had more pressing thoughts on his mind. The vampire was stalking them, he smelt rust as he walked the perimeter of the cabin early in the morning, it would have explained Kagomes seeing of flickers , he was staring into the mirror, Vampires don't have reflections.

More worryingly vampires move almost as fast as demons, well in truth not that faster maybe twice the speed of the fastest human. But was he after Kagome? or something else. Something that could be infinitely more valuable, himself.

* * *

The sun rose overhead blaring down on the unfortunates that ran to and fro to collect props, it was early afternoon just past 1 on the large clock in the stage hall.

Kagome watched Sesshomaru from the sets fake balcony, he was a great actor. He had her heart beating a thousand beats per minute, she would have melted into the ground right now if it were not for her pride.

Watching him you would never think he had a _heart of ice_.

He was a in tailored black suit with no tie, something that wouldn't be hard to imagine him in. She on the other hand was wearing uncomfortablely tight and restricting clothes, she was lucky that she could still walk in them. Plus the super high stiletto heels.

'Stupid ball gown' she muttered to herself as she walked to the side.

He recited his lines and she spoke hers, her heart was fluttering like mad and well she was sure that everyone watching could hear. She was blushing a bright red as he climbed up close. With no one to catch him if he fell.

'Please don't fall' she thought as her heart fluttered and her breath hitched

* * *

Kagome sat with Sesshomaru next to a bubbling stream. The sky was a beautiful clear blue adorned with white fluffy clouds.

"Sesshomaru isn't it a wonderful day today" Kagome said lying on the soft green grass.

"Hn"

"How can you be such a grouch" Kagome grumbled.

"Well, for one" Sesshomaru started off with a grin. "I am stuck with you"

"Hey" Kagome said "I thought you liked me"

"On the contrary" Sesshomaru spoke regally

"Okay okay, enough" Kagome said turning to face the lazing Sesshomaru. "Lets talk about you"

"Very well" he said nonchalantly gazing into the clouds "What would you like to know"

"I don't know, I want to know everything there is to know" Kagome sighed lying back down.

"There is too much" he answered

"How does all that pressure all that responsibility resting on your shoulders feel like" Kagome asked

"No mass in existence can be any greater" he replied

"You're expected to perform, to be the best, to take over your fathers company, to live up to everyones standards." she pondered "I can' t imagine what it would be like"

"No one can" he murmured

"Is that why you don't eat, its not healthy you know" kagome worried frowning a little

"Theres nothing wrong with me" he reassured "I don't need to eat, _human_ food"

"I don't believe you"

"You don't have to"

and they continued to stare overhead lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

The girl, I can hear her heart beat its fast and unsteady. What is this tingly feeling, its strange and warm. Why am I listening to her heart beat. She's only going to disappear one day. This Sesshomaru never becomes attached.

_Shes only going to disappear._

This Sesshomaru lives by his own morals.

* * *

Kagome sneakily peered at Sesshomaru who lay on the grass beside her, he seemed so peaceful and almost happy. Maybe he was just ice waiting to be thawed.

_Its stupid to think you can change a person._

* * *

Kagome got up and walked to a small yellow backpack she had brought with her, she got out a book and began to read.

"Why bother reading when it won't benefit you in the end" he smirked

"Well, reading is fun" Kagome spoke in defiance "Don't you like to read?"

"I've read to much about the strange fancies fan girls write about me, I think I've had enough reading" he said almost groaning as he stretched

"Well, seriously, you could be charismatic and enjoy the opportunity of being admired and adored" she said almost chuckling at the thought of him enjoying anything was remotely ludicrous

"Have you actually read any of them" he shuddered mentally at the thought, he once read that he was married to a human. **_"Indeed disturbing" Sesshomaru's inner demon laughed_**

"Sesshomaru, you are the worst actor I've ever seen" Kagome said lightening up the mood further, she would never admit that he was good, **never**

"This Sesshomaru thinks you were enjoying yourself, little human" he smirked _'Humans are indeed interesting'_

"I so wasn't!" she said scrunching up her face a little

"Oh yes you were" he said a smile ghosting on his features

"Well, I don't believe you, you anorexic thing" Kagome snarled and then laughed aloud as if she were a kitten pretending to be a tiger.

"So Sesshomaru, what are you dressing up as tonight?" Kagome asked curiously squinting her eyes a bit as some sun shone into them.

Apparently Shikon Academy always hosted a costume ball for the students, the day before they were going to perform Romeo and Juliet, to get themselves into the mood of a masque. They could wear basically anything..she wondered so much about what Sesshomaru was gonna wear.

"You will just have to find out"

"Aww, tell me" Kagome pleaded with puppy dog eyes at Sesshomaru who had just turned to face her.

"Hah, I don't fall for those eyes" Sesshomaru chuckled now "Only people like you do, though they do make up the vast majority of the worlds population"

"So much for a boyfriend" Kagome said forming a little v between her brows.

"You will just have to find out like everyone else will" he said picking himself up and walking in the direction of the cabin, Kagome hurried quickly after, she hadn't seen anything that resembled a bag costume props and so forth when she had rummaged his bag. Though she was preoccupied with the idea of selling his underwear but still she would have noticed...right.

* * *

Sesshomaru wondered what the foolish human girl would be able to come up with for the costume ball, it was more like a costume party though sort of Halloween like where you dressed up in anything you fancied. Some of his fan girls as he had witnessed at school dances used the opportunity to flaunt whatever "assets" they could at him. Yura was one such an offender.

Sesshomaru thought dressing up as someone else was just not his style

* * *

Kagome racked her brains for what she would wear to the ball, she almost ran to Sango for help. She didn't have 'Hikaru' here with her to serve no purpose. It would be very useful in this costume ball venture. Kagome ran towards the cabin and ignoring Sesshomaru's suspicious look she grabbed the bag and bolted out of there, she would be changed before dark, it was still way early in the afternoon. Not yet 2.

Sneaking into the male dressing rooms, Kagome found a steady supply of suits jackets and ties. She found one that suited her stature most of them had pant legs that were much to long, and finally found the a matching jacket that was several sizes larger, she had also found a black hat that reminded her of the old detective movies she had watched when she was younger.

* * *

It was time for Kagome to enter the massive ball room that was attached to the theater.

Kagomes breath hitched in her throat as she surveyed the majesty of the surroundings.

There as she was walking down the grand stair case in the impressively well lit and white room, was the most hauntingly beautiful being she had ever seen, standing alone at the base of the staircase.

He sensed her presence and immediately swirled around with an air that befit a gods grace, clad in a silk ensemble with red hexagonal patterns running in a honeycomb fashion.

Kagome looked down to examine the features of the stranger, starting from the feet. Slender hands were tipped with claws, dark purple stripes decorated each wrist. She moved upwards almost afraid to look at the persons face as if they would disappear like another another midnight summers dream. As she looked further up she saw 2 swords hanging by his side they seemed to emit a glow of their own. Two stripes were artistically placed on each cheek, she moved her gaze even higher to be met with a straight and regal nose.

It wasn't long before electric blue crashed with mesmerizing gold. Her heartbeat had now gone rabid and wild, her emotions on fire. Lack of sleep or not. Kagome couldn't resist the urge to continue staring, a beautiful crescent moon stood alone on the figures forehead. She almost gasped.

"Sesshomaru" came the words from her astounded mouth. She was poised to run back up the stairs.

Turning she made a move to run, she was held back by a strong clawed hand. She struggled against the hand that gripped her so tightly.

* * *

"Stay" he commanded.

He had smelt Kagomes scent wafting off this man that was usually doused so strongly in cologne. It couldn't be Kagome, but he did smell plastic that would signify that he wore a wig.

He paid more attention to the scent, this man was Kagome. Stupid girl cross dresses.

'Why do I feel this way' Sesshomaru thought to himself as his irritated thinking slowly began to pass, his heart was thumping very loudly and very rapidly.

It was a very strange sensation for the ice demon lord, he couldn't pin point the emotion.

* * *

From so far away, he was at the base of the staircase, how did he make it up in time? She hadn't even heard footsteps.

She let out an involuntary sniff.

There was an electric atmosphere as if the world stopped. Love struck like lightning so fast and always unexpectedly.

"Kagome" he spoke in a low voice. "Look at me"

Kagome refused to look his way, sometimes you just got too close to your enemies.

Sesshomaru used his free hand to throw away Kagomes hat and wig, her hair fell in a graceful cascade that sat beautifully below her shoulders.

"Look at me"

She turned her head slowly to face him. He took the opportunity to place a kiss on her forehead, sometimes even in the darkest moments a new light will shine as a savior.

Even for such a person, in his darkest night. Even if the person doesn't know why they are doing it.

_Actions speak louder than words._

* * *

Kagome's eyes opened increasingly wider, she couldn't believe herself, no matter how much bliss could come from a arrow shot by cupids bow, a arrow shaft in ones heart is a pain to remove, and a pain to receive.

And is didn't just hurt, it stung more than a thousand bee stings at once. Kagome bit her lip in a pained expression.

* * *

**And so the action intensifies**

**Chapter 16: English Camp V - A Deadly Attraction - I had read about it in books..  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews and support.**

**I want 15 more reviews making it 272 reviews before I update again. Sorry about the weird short scenes and the late posting.**

Thank you for reading

Love

xxxvirus

Please review.


	16. I had read about it in books

**A New Way of Pay Back**

**Chapter 16: English Camp V - A Deadly Attraction - I had read about it in books..  
**

Again sorry its late, I had preliminary exams and yea.. SORRY.

_**Still**_

_inspired by: 'I don't eat human food' quote Sesshomaru_

_and a dream I had..very weird dream_

and thus ... - see below-

**By xxxvirus**

* * *

**_"It has been a while" his inner demon mumbled_**

It didn't take very long once his inner demon had interfered with his thoughts.

_I had read about it in books. I had just cast it aside like another fairytale._

Love at first sight, maybe not.

But Love was another substance almost instant attraction, If anyone had spent as much time trying to stop thinking about something as I had, once the opportunity arises you would run, fight, travel to the ends of the world to get away. Not to catch another glimpse.

But..this feeling is mine.

And no vampire would take anything from me. This Sesshomaru is a great strategist.

**_Just like any deadly attraction, nothing goes according to plan._**

* * *

Sesshomaru pulled Kagomes chin up so he could look into her eyes.

"Don't think anymore" he said with a tired smile.

"A heart can only take so much of a beating, Sesshomaru" Kagome said pushing him away. Blinking the foolish wanting tears out of her eyes.

_**"Run after her you fool" his inner demon protested watching Kagome run away**_ _"No"_ he growled back in defiance

* * *

The pristine white being stood alone again at the base of the stairs, watching the proceedings of the costume ball. The joyous twirling couples; they were smiling and laughing and enjoying each others presence. If only he could replicate the atmosphere.

Just another costume ball he thought after a while.

Sesshomaru retreated towards the dense forest that lay close by. He was frustrated, emotions were flooding him like waves crashing against the cliffs. Winds trying their hardest to shift a mountain.

He couldn't handle these feelings, so he lashed out. His fingers dripped with green venom and acid. It burned through the ground

Sesshomaru was despairing. He ripped and leashed his anger out on the trees beside him.

He immediately cleared the surrounding trees creating a perfect circle with just one tree standing by itself in the middle, desolate. It was wrecked, marred and alone. It somewhat reminded him of himself.

And then the demon lord left the proximity, with a lingering scent of Sakura blossoms hanging poignantly in the air.

* * *

By the time Sesshomaru entered the cabin Kagome had long fallen asleep under the covers. He sat ever so solemnly by the window again, it was chilly tonight. The only difference this time was that he having never actually felt lonely despite being alone, but he felt it now. A stone sank slowly to the bottom of his empty heart.  
Memories of his mother were being relived. She had always been such a joyful person until he would mention his father.

The melancholy air settled down.

* * *

Kagome's dreams were littered with a mixture of Sesshomaru's magnificent face and what it looked like in a warped and twisted grin. These images flashed constantly across her mind, at the speed of lightning.

_**There is no prison more frightening than one you create yourself.**_

* * *

**--The next day**--

Sesshomaru looked towards the stage from the curtain side; the performance was about finished now. Kagome had been avoiding him all day; she had even requested to rehearse the lines by herself.

She had been so rigid in the last few scenes, maybe because she should have been dead lying still in the crypt. He somehow couldn't bear to think of the bright and cheerful girl dead.

* * *

Kagome laid still on the stage, almost as if dead, her breathing slow and hardly noticeable. She felt him closing in on her, his lines almost pricked tears at her eyes.

He was going to die for her; she was hardly something to die for.

She could feel what Romeo and Juliet felt, the tension the feelings how much and so little separated her from him. She was neither rich nor a beauty queen. She was just another poor little girl seeking attention, looking for a better future - hoping to feel something. Something a liken to love but she never wanted it to happen this way.

It would hurt just as much for me to love him as it would be for him to love me. _We both have our priorities._

They are nothing alike.

I love someone I should hate. Kagome felt his soft lips grace hers.

She opened her eyes and couldn't believe how much fake blood was pumped across the floor, but there he lay in all his white and black pristine and clean. It was her turn.

She looked at his handsome face, even a slight sheen of sweat graced his forehead. A small vial was grasped in his warm hand. She uttered her lines and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Kagome raised the fake gun to her head and pulled the trigger and with that the play ended.

The crowd cheered for the pair lying on the stage floor, Juliet in her ball gown atop the handsome boy Romeo.

School would be a lot more interesting for the audience as we watch the two lovesick birds, because _pride can only carry a person so far_.

* * *

Kagome rushed into the dressing room after taking the appropriate curtsy to the audience.

'I just can't face him at all' she thought frantically 'every time I think about him'. Kagome gasped her face red and blotchy, she was afraid and drowning.

_**Love suffocates.**_

* * *

Sesshomaru banged his head against the closest wall once he was out of sight, he had just walked out of his dressing room. His pride was brutally damaged, maybe even beyond repair this was the reason he had thrown his heart away into the waste basket. To avoid this. He had never thought it would ever be him.

_**Love hurts.**_

_**More than anything else.**_

* * *

**Friday **

The last day of school for the week! Kagome was dead tired and bummed out she couldn't believe how tired she was. Dark circles plagued her face as she stared into her bathroom mirror, she was having the same nightmare, over and over again.

The one were she would be running in the darkness, she didn't even know what as running after her. A she could hear in her dreams were the sickening squelching of shoes in the mud. More than just repetitively. And for one, in this nightmare he mouth wouldn't open to let her scream.

She changed into her uniform and slung her red back pack over her right shoulder as she made her slow descent downstairs past the livng room and out the door ignoring her mothers complaints about not having breakfast.

She straightened up as she got to the bottom of the shrine steps. There was that familiar black jaguar, just stationary on the road side with passenger door open.

She mustered enough strength to clamber into the car.

"You should have breakfast Kagome" smiled eerily Sesshomaru from the drivers seat. "Its a very important meal of the day"

"Like you can judge, oh one that doesn't eat anything all day" Kagome retorted sticking out her tongue. Sesshomaru close the door and fastened her seatbelt.

"Someones in a foul mood today"he smirked at the comedy of the situation.

"Someone is bipolar" Kagome said shoving her right palm smack bang into the middle of Sesshomaru's forehead.

"Don't push it" he growled loud enough to startle Kagome back to her senses.

"Sorry" she said still a little frightened.

"I seem to recall the someone has a little teeny weeny problem with cross-dressing" he said letting the engine give off a smooth purr.

"I don't have a problem with cross-dressing" Kagome snorted "But, you had the most awesome costume at the ball"

"Really" he said focused on the road now.

"It looked so real" Kagome said starting to form the images in her head again. "The claws the stripes the clothes"

"What if I told you that they were real?" Sesshomaru said sneaking a look at her from the corner of his eye.

"Oh that, I decided it doesn't matter" Kagome said clamping her hands together tightly as if nervous. "No body, **normal**, is like _you_, nobody at all"

"Is that good or bad?"

"Well, it depends, oh _grossly grotesque _one" she laughed

"I think I love you" he started staring down at the road.

"We both know your joking" kagome said laughing nervously.

"I'm not" Sesshomaru replied his hands tightening on the wheel, knuckles white.

"Prove it then" she huffed crossing her arms childlishly.

"Is that a challenge" he smirked turning to face her.

"Yup" Kagome smirked and patted him on the shoulder.

"Good luck" she whispered into his ear before getting off the car, and hurrying to class.

* * *

_"Ahh, I wonder if he was telling the truth" Kagome thought blushing._

"Kagome what are you thinking about" Sango queried examining Kagomes red cheeks.

"Nothing" Kagome said quickly refocusing on her newly assigned English task. She had been given time to start it during class, she hated to do things at home. The dreaded dreary **home**work. She rubbed her eyes furiously, trying to focus.

And so she began to write.

_Romeo and Juliet is a distinguished play by William Shakespeare that has since won worldwide acclaim with its iconic scenes and its archetypal couple, Romeo and Juliet.It examines various..._

Kagome fell...asleep.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched on with amusement out of the corner of his eye. She was snoring ever so lightly, like the sound of a soft breeze, she was so innocent, so pure. So fragile, so easily damaged with a very short life expectancy.

This Sesshomaru promised never to be attached, but a fling once in a while can't hurt, right?

Her light snore was almost funny, and what was she blushing about anyway. The blood rushed up to her cheeks and made her even more cheery.

"Ahem" Mr. Lincx said clearing his throat.

"Now I'm sure everyone is happy to learn and get a headstart in there essay" he continued boring holes into the back of Kagomes head.

"Kagome" Mr. Lincx said tapping the girls desk furiously. "I don't want to catch you falling asleep in my class ever again."

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly but unfortunately within hearing range.

"Is there something funny Mr. Tashio" stared the ticked off English teacher.

"No sir" he said holding back a laugh, Lincx went beetroot purple and shortened what was left of his short neck when he was angry.

"Good I didn't think so" Lincx said color fading from his face.

"Sesshomaru what was so funny" Kagome whispered lightly tapping Sesshomaru on the arm.

"Nothing, nothing at all" he smiled

"You are so bi-polar" she finished looking back at her notes, writing away studiously with her dark purple gel pen.

* * *

"Can you believe that Miroku groped another girls ass AGAIN" Sango groaned

"Yea I can" Kagome giggled

"Of course, thats right, you think its funny" Sango said slamming her hand on the cafeteria table. "What I wouldn't give for a **_faithful_** boyfriend"

"I'm sure Miroku tries his best."

"His best is not enough" she said still angered

Kagome took this brief time to abscond from the area, only to be met by a firm chest.

"Where do you think your going" Sesshomaru said looking down on the girl.

"Away" Kagome said pointing in the direction of the hallway.

Sesshomaru held out a red rose.

"Umm" Kagome said feeling the eyes of all Sesshomarus fan girls on her back. "Thank you"

"Is that enough" he said transfixing his gaze onto her.

"Nope, not even close" Kagome said smug with a rose held daintily between her fingers. "I'm not very easily won over"

Sesshomaru now held out a box of chocolates.

"Thanks" she replied quickly taking the box from Sesshomarus out stretched hand.

"Yummy" she said before popping one into her mouth.

"Mmm..close but not close enough" she muffled from a mouthfull of chocolate

"We shall see" he uttered not realizing that his fan girls were teeming with rage.

* * *

**And so the action intensifies**

**Chapter 17: Hard to get  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews and support.**

**I want 15 more reviews making it 293 reviews before I update again. Sorry about the weird short scenes and the late posting.**

Thank you for reading

Love

xxxvirus

Please review.


	17. Hard to Get

**A New Way of Pay Back**

**Chapter 17: Hard to get**

_As I said in some review replies_

_"Sesshomaru has money and I have the keyboard"_

_Inspired remotely by some bad wikihows. And with absolutely no dating experience I bring you..Chapter 17  
_

_RECAP_

_"Mmm..close but not close enough" she muffled from a mouthful of chocolate_

_"We shall see" he uttered not realizing that his fan girls were teeming with rage._

_END RECAP_

_**"I guess shes not easily won over" his demon mumbled**_ _'Indeed, what have we got to go by? Movies?'_ _**"Lets try them"**_

"I sure there are many more people that would love to be the subject of your affections" Kagome said.

"But none more deserving than you" he said trying his best.

"_Sure_" Kagome faked a cough and left the surroundings.

* * *

Soon the day was over and Kagome lay on her bed trying to fall asleep. She thought that someone was watching through the window and that shadows were passing across the wall. She must have been seeing things - her mind was buzzing with something she thought could have been excitement. _'For what' she thought_

* * *

Sesshomaru on the other hand was calling shops and boutiques all over Japan and the world trying to find something to give her, something to make her think he loved her. Something that wouldn't cause him to loose her. He guessed that he would go with plan A.

He even called Kagomes mother to arrange something.

* * *

"Achoo!" Kagome sneezed. She had hayfever,but there couldn't be any flowers around.

"Nnn I feel terrible" she said propping herself upright and looking around the room. It seemed very flowery. Despite the hayfever Kagome could smell roses.

"Bastard, did he read my school files and try to use this as an 'act' of revenge" Kagome said tripping over vases of flowers.

There were hand maids, maids butlers lining her corridor. They all said "Good morning Lady Kagome"

Kagome rushed back into her room still tripping.

Sesshomaru heard the ceremonial braking of flower vases and decided to pop through the open window.

"What are you doing here" she shouted at him "Get out of here"

"Oh then umm, meet me outside" Sesshomaru said hopping out.

**_"So that backfired"_ **_"Indeed"_ Sesshomaru muttered to himself.

"The jerk" Kagome said taking some allergy pills to clear her head.

* * *

Sesshomaru grumbled angrily and pulled out a book on how to woo a girl.

"Crazy humans"

"What did you just say" Kagome questioned getting into the car.

"Nothing" Sesshomaru muttered throwing the book in the back seat. _"Humans don't have any good ideas, I'll have to come up with my own" he thought  
_

"Why did you have to wake me up so early" Kagome yawned stretching her arms wide like a cat. "Mmhm whats that smell"

"What smell, I'll have you know" he started before being cut off by Kagomes close proximity

"You smell like sweets" Kagome said sniffing "I haven't noticed until now- hmm its much more intricate of a smell than sweets _bah!_"

Sesshomaru breathed onto her for fun.

"It tickles" she giggled

"Kagome we will be attending a party tonight" he said "More like a ball actually"

"I can't dance" Kagome said with a worried frown. "And I don't have a dress"

"Its all in the leading" he said sure of himself, as if he was perfect a slight smirk graced his features.

"I never dance" Kagome muttered.

"You will so dance" Sesshomaru said leaning towards her while driving. Sesshomaru examined what she wore, a yellow t-shirt within a short denim overall.

"Your pretty, I never noticed that" he said thoughtfully.

"Gee thanks" Kagome retorted sarcasm lacing her words.

"You must be hungry" Sesshomaru remarked thinking of himself as thoughtful - he shouldn't have been reading those dratted books. Misleading as they are.

"Of course" Kagome replied sweetly.

"You like chocolate right" he said giving her a slice of chocolate cake that he had kept safely in the glove compartment.

"I'm guessing you already know my favourite thing in the world" Kagome giggled.

"What would that be" he said struggling to pull a warm smile.

"Chocolate" Kagome smiled enjoying the taste of chocolate cake as Sesshomaru pondered on what to do about it. She leaned over and gave Sesshomaru a peck on the cheek.

"You know I love you" he smiled

"I don't know anything, you'll have to tell me"Kagome said

"Girls, playing hard to get" Sesshomaru sighed.

"Yup" she smiled

"Your dress is hanging in your bedroom closet at this very moment."

"What colour?"

"Guess"

"Royal blue?"

"How did you know" Sesshomaru queried.

"I just know things"

"Sure" Sesshomaru said rolling his eyes to feign disbelief.

"You know Sesshomaru you really do smell very sweet" Kagome said her mind wandering

"Sweet" he retorted sarcastically "If you say so, but I can hear your heart beat"

"No you can't, I can't even hear my own heartbeat" Kagome said disbelievingly, hear **her** heart beat from so far away.

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly "I can do things no normal person can"

"Such as"

"Love you" Sesshomaru said sweeping some stray hairs out of her eyes.

"Gee" Kagome scorned. "Am I really that hard to love"

"Only I know such a thing" Sesshomaru sighed whispering the next part "Time heals all wounds"

"What was the last part your said?"

"Nothing"

"Highschool relationships never work out Sessshomaru, Love is not forever"

"Thats because you don't live forever"

"Besides I don't like romance" she said sticking out her tongue like a little child.

"Oh then what do you like" he said staring at the road again.

"Someone serious doing strange things"

"Someone serious?" he said raising an eyebrow as if already knowing the gist of the conversation.

"Well I have a list of things..." Kagome said raising the opposite brow "If you think you can complete the list"

"A list, you keep a list"

"Oh it was something I had thought up earlier this month and written in my diary" Kagome giggled "1001 things that I would love to watch Sesshomaru Tashio do"

"1001, how long would that take me" Sesshomaru said almost groaning

"Not too long" Kagome said acting innocent "Would you like to start now? I can remember the first 5"

"I am not doing 1001 things" Sesshomaru said warily careful not to become sarcastic.

"I'll write them down for you"

"I'll do ten" Sesshomaru said sternly.

"Fine, 11" Kagome huffed slightly unhappy."I'll make up the next 6 in a few minutes, hey were are we going"

"Thats for me to know and for you to find out"

"I'm finished"

"**One** Piggy back you everywhere, **two** worship the ground I walk on if I choose to walk, **three** carry my books, **four** carry a large supply of chocolate for me to eat, **five **braid your hair, **six** feed me, **seven** wear a maids outfit, **eight** change your name to Lord fluff-butt **nine** What is the meaning of life **ten** tell me what you are , **eleven** How old are you really?" Sesshomaru read

"Mmmhm, think your up to it?"

"Those are some very strange requests" Sesshomaru chuckled ..Maybe it wouldn't be so hard afterall."And I thought I was sick"

"Why thank-you" Kagome said tenting her fingers in a Mr. Burnsish way. "Excellent"

"You watch the Simpsons?" Sesshomaru said trying to strike up some conversation.

"No, I just like some of the characters" Kagome blinked.

"We're there" Sesshomaru reported pulling the car to a sudden stop.

"This place is so serene" Kagome said looking at the crystal clear lake that bordered the dirt road they had been driving on and the snow capped peaks the lined the horizon.

"Get on" Sesshomaru said feeling undignified as he was motioning a human girl to quite strangely ride on his back.

"Hey this is pretty good actually" Kagome said looking over Sesshomarus shoulder.

"Were you serious about the maids out-fit and changing my name" Sesshomaru said now holding the picnic basket with one finger,

"Quite so Sesshomaru quite so" Kagome said.

"Which way"

"Umm right on the edge of the lake" she said resting her head on his shoulder."Hey I can see fish, their soo pretty"

"I don't think they've been discovered yet" he said examining them closely, "How about we name them after you"

"Thats nice" Kagome said as Sesshomaru set her down on a dry patch of grass.

Sesshomaru was spreading out the picnic blanket on the edge of the lake, and setting out all the food he brought with him.

Kagome stood up and ran towards Sesshomaru and looked at the spread of food.

"Yum" Kagome said"Who made this?"

"I did" Sesshomaru muttered sitting down on the blanket.

"So are you going to tell me how old you are?" she said her hands on her hips.

"I am old" Sesshomaru said

"How old"

"728 years old"

"Thats funny Sesshomaru, your joking right?"

"No I'm not" he said sternly looking out across the waters.

"Oh"

"Aren't you gonna run or scream, hide in the surrounding forest?" Sesshomaru said darkly.

"Interesting, I'll ask you what you are..later after you do the rest of the things on the list" Kagome said

"Hn"

"I recall that you have to feed me" Kagome said opening her mouth expectantly.

Sesshomaru laughed loudly at this.

"Whats so funny" Kagome said quickly shutting her jaws.

"Well, you look like a fish"

"A fish" Kagome said pouting her lips. "You still have to feed me"

"Fine, are you sure you want to eat any of this I could be poisoned"

"I'm shocked you wouldn't kill me would you?"

"Maybe.."

"Oh well, bring on the deadly potato salad" Kagome said opening her mouth wide again.

Kagome chewed cautiously it was delicious.

"I don't feel dead" Kagome said examining herself. "Do I look dead?"

"Not at all"

"Guess you didn't try to kill me" Kagome grinned "Good, Sesshomaru your a great cook"

"I guess so" Sesshomaru said.

"What no posh attitude like..This Sesshomaru is the best at everything lowly human" Kagome said trying to put on a Sesshomaru like air.

Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles

"Your dead"

Kagome ran back to the car and hid behind it.

Sesshomaru stalked his way towards his jaguar.

"Okay, I won't make you change your name or wear a maids outfit" Kagome screamed as she popped her head out to check. "Don't kill me"

Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks.

"No name change or maids outfit." Sesshomaru repeated.

"Good" he said returning back to the blanket. "You can come out now"

Kagome made her way back slowly.

"I love your cooking" Kagome said plopping herself down again.

"More?" Sesshomaru said holding out a spoonful after eating a small tidbit himself.

"I'll eat myself thank you" Kagome laughed taking the spoon from his hand.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome devour all of the potato salad.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm not very hungry" Sesshomaru replied inwardly chuckling at the flecks of sauce on her face.

"Fine then, I was right about you being anorexic" Kagome said helping herself to other foodstuffs.

After eating several dishes and a whole chicken Kagome laid across the blanket tired.

"I thought you were never gonna stop eating." Sesshomaru said looking down at Kagomes face.

"I love food"

"I guess your too full to eat the rest of the chocolate cake"

"Damn, I'm too full" Kagome said annoyed with herself.

"I guess I'll have to eat it myself" Sesshomaru said smugly taking out a massive chocolate cake and eating it slowly in front of Kagomes very eyes.

He ate it piece by piece and soon the whole cake was gone and he laid down next to her.

"Its gonna rain" Kagome said looking into the sky. She could smell it in the wind and feel the moisture on her skin. She had always been sensitive to the rain. It was almost a special ability.

"There aren't any clouds in the sky" Sesshomaru replied.

"I just have this feeling"

Sesshomaru sniffed the air, she was right there was rain on the breeze.

"Lets get into the car" Sesshomaru said standing Kagome up and packing up the picnic items.

"Where is this place exactly?" Kagome asked.

"Far outside the city away from all the pollution"

"Its nice, can we come back sometime?" Kagome asked innocently, it was a wonderful place.

"Maybe" Sesshomaru said ushering her into the car the was about to start, clouds were coming closer.

He decided to drive off, back to his house.

**Inside Sesshomarus room after a awkwardly quiet car trip.**

"So Sesshomaru what do you do for fun?" Kagome said inspecting the blank walls of his bedroom. "Come to think of it why am I in here?"

"Because" Sesshomaru said blocking the door.

"What are you doing?" Kagome queried nervously. His face had instantly filled with markings.

"You can't run" he said locking it and turning to face her.

* * *

**I hope that it was fluffy! I'm not so good a judge.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews and support.**

**I want 15 more reviews making it 314 reviews before I update again. Another late posting I'm terrible SORRY!. What a cliffy..OH it has nothing to do with..rape or such - its much darker.  
**

**Chapter 18: _to be revealed on profile within 1 week_**

Thank you for reading

Love

xxxvirus

Please review.


	18. The Extremes of Break Down

**A New Way of Pay Back**

**Chapter 18: The Extremes of Break Down**

**NB:This was actually suposed to go with the next chapter but it was too long...much too long together. Even this chapter is long in my opinion. Hope you like it.**

**I almost fell off my chair by leaning to much into it while writing this chapter. Saved by inspiration! Cries,I wrote it then.didn't save..Damn it! So I hate to rewrite the middle, its not as good.  
**

_RECAP_

**Inside Sesshomarus room after a awkwardly quiet car trip.**

"So Sesshomaru what do you do for fun?" Kagome said inspecting the blank walls of his bedroom. "Come to think of it why am I in here?"

"Because" Sesshomaru said blocking the door.

"What are you doing?" Kagome queried nervously. His face had instantly filled with markings.

"You can't run" he said locking it and turning to face her.

END RECAP

* * *

"This room is sound proof" he said tapping the wall "No one will be able to hear you if you scream"

"Now you're freaking me out, Sesshomaru" Kagome squeaked out. The markings on his face made his look ever more fierce and handsome at the same time.

"Am I?" he said holding a clawed hand up to his face for closer inspection. "You're scared?"

"No" Kagome gritted out of her teeth now. She loved him, she wasn't going to be scared of this.

"I thought it didn't matter to you what I was?"

"Yes, of course it doesn't matter" Kagome said with a hint of desperation

"Even if I eat humans?" Sesshomaru said

"You can't" Kagome gasped pulling up a hand to cover her mouth. "How could you?"

"Do you understand now" Sesshomaru said dripping acid onto a corner of his desk. He watched it melt through the wood.

"Understand what?"

"I love you, but I can't" he said swiftly appearing in front of her. His lips a mere inch away from hers. "Because humans and my kind were never meant to be"

"Why" Kagome said pushing him backwards with all her force. Tears pricked at the edge of her vision. "Why are you doing this?"

"It's for your own good." He said looking away.

"I can't believe this" Kagome screamed tears streaming down her face.

"Can't believe what?" he uttered in her ear. "Didn't you always say that I didn't have a heart"

"I love you" Kagome said falling to the floor in despair head down sobbing.

"I don't like you at all" Sesshomaru said crouching down almost level with her. "I love you"

"Then why are you doing" Kagome repeated a little angrily.

"It was just a crush" he said "It'll be over"

"What will be over?"

"Your life" he said "Very soon"

"Your going to kill me?" she choked out

"No" he said "I meant that your kind lives for mere seconds compared to mine."

"What is you kind?" Kagome said followed by a sniff.

"I am a demon" he said dragging her up. Looking into her reddened eyes.

"Demon." She repeated.

"Demon , you and I are oil and water we don't mix." Sesshomaru said clenching his right fist together. "Actually the story goes clay and water makes a mess - mud"

"I don't care, if its a mess, if its not meant to be" Kagome said hugging Sesshomaru with all her might.

"Let go" he said angrily, he couldn't hurt her. "I don't want to hurt you"

"I don't want to" Kagome said resting her head on his chest. "I can't let go of you"

"Let GO!" Sesshomaru shouted.

"No"

"Its for your own good"he said holding her head in his hands. Staring into her frantic cerculean eyes.

"I want to be with you" she said staring back.

"But" he said at a loss for words.

"No matter what the cost"

"I can live on forever" he said "Aren't you afraid? Do you even know what the world will be like 1000 years from now?"

"I don't" Kagome said "But I'm not afraid"

"Then what do you think your talking about" he said. "I've lived hundreds of years, do you know how it feels to watch the people around you drop like flies"

"I don't care"

"We'll see, if you care" Sesshomaru said letting go of her."I'm dangerous"

He walked towards the wardrobe and took out a tuxedo.

"You were serious about that ball?" Kagome said regaining her senses.

"I love you" he said "You'll realize why you can't be with me"

"You eat humans?" Kagome said

"Some still do" he said "But these days demons have more refined tastes - besides human tastes like over cooked chicken"

"Excuse me, if I'm not tasty enough" Kagome said

Sesshomaru started to take of his shirt.

"Argh, my virgin eyes" Kagome said turning around as quickly as possible "Their burning"

"Girls" he huffed starting to change.

Kagome itched to turn around. _'Why, do I want to turn around?' **"Because, your attracted to him"** 'Thats enough from you missy'_

"Umm" she said "I love you, but..I'm getting out of here"

Kagome fumbled at the door lock, sweat starting to bead on her forehead.

"I'll help you" he said walking up

"No, No I'm fine" Kagome said shaking her head and staring at the damned door.

At last it unlocked.

"See" Kagome said relieved and hopping out. "It worked"

Sesshomaru laughed inwardly to himself, he hadn't been totally naked. Sesshomaru straightened his jacket and walked out of his room.

Kagome was sitting on a chair she dragged from another room. Her face was totally red. She was blushing?

"Oh, Sesshomaru" she said snapping her head around to look at him. He was so handsome in a tuxedo.

"Do you want to get changed at home or here?" he said with purpose.

"Umm" Kagomes eyes fervently raked the room. "At home would be nice"

"Nervous" Sesshomaru said leaning close to her.

"Not at all" Kagome said skipping to the door.

"Skipping to the door" Sesshomaru said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm very happy"

"Happy?" he questined.

"Happy" she smiled. "You should smile more, you're very handsome"

"Right.." he said ushering her down the steps and into his car.

"Sesshomaru who will be at the party?" Kagome asked putting on her seat belt.

"People, Important people" he murmured beginning to drive.

"What?" Kagome gasped."Don't I need to put on make-up and act all high class"

"Don't worry" he said "Nothing will happen to you when I'm here"

"Okay" she said getting out of the car and rushing up the shrine steps followed by a slightly reluctant Sesshomaru.

He walked right next to her as they reached her house.

"Mom I'm home" she called after opening the door with her keys. "Why do I feel so cold"

"Its instinct" Sesshomaru breathed on her neck. "Human nature to be afraid of us"

"Instinct?" Kagome said going up to her room.

"You never lived in a time when any myth can come true" Sesshomaru muttered "The magic is disappearing from this world"

"Magic?" Kagome asked opening her bedroom door. She heard footsteps behind her. They were only Sesshomaru's she assured herself.

"Magic, when demons, witches, mikos, mermaids and other creatures resided on this earth" he whispered. "Atlantis existed"

"What happened"

"Civil wars" Sesshomaru huffed closing her bedroom door after she walked in. "Get changed, I'll tell you later"

Kagome walked to her bedroom closet. Inside laid the most beautiful dress she had ever laid eyes on.

"Its beautiful" she said to Sesshomaru through the door.

"I thought you would like it" he replied

"But it must be expensive" she said to herself " I can't accept this"

"Think of it as a present" he said, thinking about himself. Where could he go from here? He couldn't love her forever. She wouldn't exist forever.

"Fine.." she huffed changing into the dress.

"I'm done" Kagome said "You can come in"

Sesshomaru carefully opened the door and peered into it. She was so beautiful.

"Very good" he said being strong, he wouldn't be swayed by beauty."Lets go"

Kagome was dragged out of the house down the shrine steps and into his car.

"You're not going to tell me how beautiful I am.." Kagome said undignified sitting down on the car seat buckled down.

"I thought we were past first impressions" he said turning to her.

"Well, its still nice to hear" Kagome said crossing her arms "A girl likes a compliment now and then"

"Well, you eyes are as bright as the stars..no brighter, your skin is like spun silk.." he continued

"Stop Sesshomaru" Kagome said laughing "Too funny"

"Its true" he said continuing to drive

"Hey why did you stop at your house, aren't we going to the party?" Kagome asked a little worriedly, her brows closer than normal.

"The party is in the house"

"So thats why its so bright" Kagome said as they pulled into the drive way.

Kagome and Sesshomaru stepped out and the double doors opened for her. The servants bowed before them as they were walking in.

"Introducing Mr. Sesshomaru Tashio and his lady friend" said the man dressed with even a top hat. Everyone clapped their entrance. Kagome was dazzled by the bright lights and everything.

Kagome followed Sesshomaru around as he chatted casually to CEOs of many high end companies. She couldn't help but think he was from another world. The way he handled himself, how he spoke, how he moved and how he deceived them.

"My my Sesshomaru darling" said the rather plump lady covered in what seemed to be diamonds "You look so fit, I have unfortunately grown rather portly"

"Not at all Ms. Buffet" he reassured. "I haven't seen someone more athletic in many ages"

"Why you know just what to say to make an old woman like me smile, I think I'll go help myself to some more food" she said suddenly hurrying off. Kagome wondered if the woman was going to hyperventilate.

"Hey Sesshomaru" Kagome spoke quietly tugging on his shirt. "What kind of party is this?"

"Fathers company is having its 100th year anniversary" he whispered back

"Wow" Kagome said taking hold of his hand. "100 years"

"Its nothing" he said dragging her along with him to visit another destination, but they were intercepted by someone also in a tux.

"Hello Lady Kagome" bowed Xavier

"Hello" Kagome replied

"I didn't know you would be here" Sesshomaru gritted out speaking to the guy.

"Why hello Sesshomaru" Xavier smirked "I thought you would be here"

"So Xavier" Kagome said quite happily "What big company do you belong to"

"Oh, I'm the representative for the Japanese sector of Apple" he smiled back.

"Okay.." she replied "How old are you"

"23" he replied

"Oh well" Kagome said turning her back. "See you sometime soon"

Sesshomaru was practically blowing steam out of his ears.

"Oh Sesshomaru, don't be jealous" Kagome said patting him on the shoulder "I love you more than anything else in this world"

"I seriously doubt that" Sesshomaru grumbled "No one in their most desperate situation puts themselves in the firing line rather than another"

"Firing line?, Sesshomaru I know you lived through the world wars and such possibly even more horrific battles but this is the 21st century" Kagome said harshly "Nothing is out to get me or you"

"Xavier is out to get both of us" Sesshomaru said dragging her away.

"How can you tell?" Kagome replied disbelievingly.

"I can sense it" he lied, because he could smell it.

"Okay, Mr Big Ego, I'll keep away from him" Kagome reassured him. "Like he can do anything to me"

"I just don't want you to leave my sight" he said kissing her on the forehead. "I love you too much for that"

"Okay, lets go talk to some more successful people" Kagome said dragging him to the nearest gilttering couple.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered in his ear. "You'll always be my knight in shining armor, no matter what you do"

"Hn" he said as a small reply to her as he continued his conversation.

"I need to go to the bathroom"

"I'm coming with you" Sesshomaru said following after her.

* * *

**Xavier**

"It shouldn't be so hard to pry the two lovebirds away from each other" he said

"Lovely darling, Its been so long since we've had our last meal" she said flexing her fingers.

"And she will be our last" he said "our one millionth meal Satsuki- entitles us to life again"

"It will be good to live again" she said smiling sadistically.

"So I see the plan is warming up" he said rubbing his palms together.

"Give me more time" Satsuki said weighing up her options.

_Vampire blood can cure any illness and extend a life span. They steal lifeblood. They can live as long as there are humans._

* * *

"I don't need you to come in here" Kagome said using her her energy to stop him from getting in.

"Why not it is my house" he said seeing nothing wrong with it.

"Its embaressing" she pleaded "Please"

"Fine, I'll be right outside the door" he said grumpily ceasing his efforts to get in.

Kagome used the toilet in the embaressing situation with Sesshomaru right outside the door. She flushed red as she walked out.

"Kagome I don't think you have tried by cheifs specialty 'Chocolate Cake'" he said leading her towards the food.

Kagome was 'grazing' as she floated and flittered behind Sesshomaru as he made his rounds, talking to people that had been invited. She recognised some people who represented some children in her school, parents probably.

Soon Kagome grew a little hungrier and ended up dragging Sesshomaru along with her too get more food, but they were intercepted by his mother.

"I was looking all over for you too" Izayoi smiled "I was going to ask whether or not you Kagome would like to join my family for dinner sometime. Its an open offer."

"Sure, I'd like that some time" Kagomre said returnign the smile as the women winked at her and walked away.

"Sesshomaru shes not your mother is she?" Kagome whispered to Sesshomaru when she was out of hearing range.

"Oh, how would you know" he said raising a fine eyebrow.

"Smile for me and I'll tell you" Kagome said wagging her finger.

Sesshomaru pulled a forced smile.

"That wasn't a very good smile, but I'll take pity on you and tell you anyway - You grow cold and put a a defence" she said quietly "Almost like a wall.

"Thats wasn't a very good reason but I'll take pity on you for trying to reason with me" he said giving her a real smile and a light chuckle.

Kagome gave a small pout.

"Whats with that face" he said a twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm a genius - besides you were saying about the civil wars" Kagome said taking

"Sure you're a genius" he smiled "Lets take the latter outside" Sesshomaru too her out into the dimly lit garden.

"Is it going to be a long story?" Kagome said "If it is can I rest my head on your shoulder? Please"

"Alright, since its going to be a long story" he said sitting down on the bench allowing her sit lean on him.

"I was very young when it happened" he said softly, his father watched from a distance a knowing smile in his eyes.

* * *

**Sorry to scare you. Of course Sesshomaru doesn't eat humans. Maybe we do taste like over cooked chicken..-thinking dark thoughts- I just knew apple was an evil company, Ipods will become superhuman robots and whip us...(too much sugar) ****_NB: Does not necessarily express authors opinions.  
_**

**Thank you for all the reviews and support.**

**I want 15 more reviews making it 339 reviews before I update again. Another late posting I'm terrible SORRY!. **

REVIEW!

**Chapter 19: ****_An Alter Ego_**

_(Trust me chapter 19 is worth reading!)_

Thank you for reading

Love

**xxxvirus**

**Please review.  
**

P.S. If you are wondering about the story Sesshomaru refers to when he says that the story goes that clay and water make mud. It is going to be published along/within another story set in the feudal era. Keep an eye open for **"Resonance"** also SxK


	19. An Alter Ego

**A New Way of Pay Back**

**Chapter 19: An Alter Ego  
**

**NB:I spent some time rewriting some of it, though I haven't completed checked it - maybe I should get a Beta Reader. Well Chapter 1 of Resonance is now up.(Check my profile)**

**Summary for Resonance:**

His nose was almost touching hers, Kagome could feel his breath on her face, it smelt like everything luxurious, impossibly delicious and ever more so tempting. She left forward closer to his lips trying to find the source. Has Sesshomaru turned a new leaf? Or does he have something darker in mind.** SesshXKag**

**

* * *

**

**This chapter is quite long compared to some of the short ones just as a sign of appreciation and the fac that this is again Late! (so so sorry I had tests, I've still got one to go!!)  
**

_RECAP_

"Whats with that face" he said a twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm a genius - besides you were saying about the civil wars" Kagome said taking

"Sure you're a genius" he smiled "Lets take the latter outside" Sesshomaru too her out into the dimly lit garden.

"Is it going to be a long story?" Kagome said "If it is can I rest my head on your shoulder? Please"

"Alright, since its going to be a long story" he said sitting down on the bench allowing her sit lean on him.

"I was very young when it happened" he said softly, his father watched from a distance a knowing smile in his eyes.

END RECAP

* * *

"I was only a maybe 25 or so years old" he said gazing off into the distance to where fireflies danced around the light.

"You know thats massively OLD" Kagome giggled into his chest.

"I was only about 10 in human years, now are you going to listen to story or what? We demons age at less half the speed until we reach maturity, which for me was about 19 in human"

"Oh sorry" Kagome said taking her words back.

"As I said it was probably 700 or so years back when the civil wars began. It first started with Ryuukotsusei's dragon clan, it was a small matter over who his daughter was to marry, which ever one of the two heirs of the largest clans in the north, the red and blue dragons with Ryuukotsuseis being the silver dragons" he said taking a breath studying Kagomes expression trying to decipher it.

"Go on" she encouraged.

"Of course whichever man he picked there would be conflict, apparently she was a as beautiful as a goddess" he said finishing sarcastically. "But of course each clan had their own alliances the red theirs and the blue their own"

"Really? Which part, I mean side where you?" Kagome asked interested

"The winning side, obviously" he said rolling his eyes

"Like I didn't know that" Kagome snarled

"Oh trying to be the bad guy aren't you, well my clan was their own side" he said "We were with the Unicorns, tiger and other more intelligent demon tribes, of course they had all thought it was something that would pass, it had happened before"

"Unicorns" Kagome said "I can just imagine them in battle spearing opponents with their horns"

"I thought it was strange too, you asked about Alantis didn't you" he questioned receiving a fervent nod.

"Well Atlantis wasn't really Atlantis but rather a small grouping of sea merman and mermaid villages. They were of course very advanced but they shared alliances with both the tribes. Ryuukotsusei died quite tragically from a horrible infection after father defended the border of our tribe. Despite how strong their clan was they had horrible healers." Sesshomaru continued

"So in short these civil wars that were started from a betrothal?" Kagome said raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, over a small instance of love" he chuckled thinking about his predicament

"Its a very powerful emotion isn't it" Kagome smiled "Um, do these mermaids still exist today?"

"No, they don't, I think not long after, the whole clan had some virus spread around, my clan still aren't sure about what caused it"

"Did you love your mother Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked out of the blue, worried about touching on feelings that shouldn't have been expressed.

"Very much" he said after a moment of deliberation

"May I ask how she died?" Kagome said softly

"Of a broken heart" he said eyes downcast. "But, possibly a rare form of cancer"

"She must have been beautiful, wonderful and very loving" Kagome said hugging him tightly as she felt overcome by a wave of sadness and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying silly" Sesshomaru chuckled looking into her eyes whilst wiping the tears of her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Because, no one understands you" Kagome said the light flickering in her eyes. "Even if I try, I don't think that I'll ever be able to reach you"

"As long as you try" he said gazing into space "Nothing is impossible"

"At least now I know why your so popular among the girls"

"Oh why?" he grinned.

"Cause, you're so perfect" Kagome whispered into his ear "You make all the angels in heaven feel bad, no Botticelli angel could match up to you"

"Flattery will get you no where" he smiled lips curving up.

"I'm still going to try" Kagome smiled brushing some of the hair out of his eyes as she watched the crescent moon up ahead. "Sesshomaru do you think the sky is the limit"

"Of course not, the limit is in here" he said tapping her head lightly a little afraid of hurting her. "You can do whatever you think you can"

"Really" Kagome said with a disbelieving look

"Except things like breathing underwater and such" he laughed at her expression.

"Its late" he said looking at his Rolex "I should take you home"

"Okay" Kagome said standing up with him and following out the drive way, it was very dark now with just the moon to guide them.

After Kagome was securely seated Sesshomaru speed off at almost the speed of light.

"Slow down" Kagome screamed. "Are you trying to kill us, I am not becoming a pile of metal"

"You'll be fine, if something happens I'll just cover you like a shield" he smirked

"Show off"

"Of course I'm good at everything" he smirked a light in his eyes. "Besides were already back at your house, sleep well"

Kagome hopped out of the car but didn't shut the door just yet.

"I'll see you again right?" Kagome said "You're not just going to disappear because you told me what you were, are you?"

"I won't disappear"

"Pinky promise?" she said holding out her finger

"Promise" he said linking little fingers, chuckling at the childish notion.

"I promise I won't let evil mad scientists get you and experiment on you" Kagome winked "Though it is tempting"

"You know?"

"Know what" Kagome rushed out.

"You smell like honeysuckle and other sweet things" he said laughing

"and you smell like food" Kagome laughed as a joke. "Not really, just enticing"

"Enticing?" he smiled "I've never been described as enticing"

"So I'll see you when?" Kagome asked, she was eager to see him again. His smooth and soft porcelain skin and mesmerising eyes. Really when did her plans get off track. She didn't know but at the moment she didn't care.

"Tomorrow night, I'll pick you up for dinner at my house" he smirked

"Meeting the parents?" Kagome said biting her bottom lip

"It should prove to be interesting" he said eyes glowing a little in the dark smouldering almost. Must have been a demon thing.

"You are unbelievable" Kagome closing the door.

"Exactly" he said before driving off.

* * *

**Kagomes Point of View**

I put away my diary after listing the events in the past week, reading over the last few weeks I think that I had a fond hate of Sesshomaru. I guess love changed my mind in ways I hadn't thought possible.

I looked into my bedroom mirror. I wasn't me I was too happy too flushed, my eyes too bright. And a dress that was absolutely stunning, it glittered as if someone had carved a million tiny facets into its surface. It wasn't me, but I knew it was - when I reached out to touch the smooth mirror surface.

Sesshomaru and I were teetering on the edge of an unstable cliff, at any moment we could fall, but despite that he was good for me despite everything he said. We would get over it, our differences - sooner or later. But I think that it would hurt very much for the relationship to end badly, I don't think I understand him at all. He was such an enigma it would take forever to unravel his tight defensive cocoon - but I can see that its happening.

I proceeded to the bathroom with my PJs and toiletries. Sesshomaru had a unique mindset, he was amazing and perfect as if he had jumped out of book. But I wouldn't be able to accept that someone had the imagination to create such a character so attractive in everyway. My mind wandered to darker thoughts as I entered the bath relaxing my muscles. One sent a shiver down my spine, some demons still ate humans Sesshomaru was too civilised to do that but he was definately the perfect predator. The zenith of all creation.

Going to bed all I could think of was Sesshomaru.

And to think I had done nothing to deserve him.I met him by chance, and that really is the only fair thing in life. But you can make your own luck.

* * *

**Sesshomarus Point Of View**

I couldn't concentrate as I drove home. Her lips her eyes were impossible to resist, I must be sick putting myself out on a limb for something I shouldn't care about. Its against my instincts but I can't explain my desire to want her, to help her to protect her. Especially with that vampire around.

I shuddered to think what he would do with her, she was only safe if she stayed inside her house. Xavier was invited to a party at my house, which means its nolonger safe. How ironic I was going to protect her against this machine comprised of dead flesh when I was much more dangerous. I hated the way he looked at her as if she was something to eat, and how she replied made me furious.

She seemed to enjoy his presence her flirtatious sauntering. So this was jealousy? I've never had to be jealous in my life - I guess this was strike one. I was going to sleep even if I didn't need to, I needed to get her out of my head - her scent her face her smile, she was beggining to drive me crazy.

* * *

**The next day(Sunday)**

Kagome woke up to the playful twittering of the birds on the scared tree that stood in the shrine. Maybe she would go to read a book there today, just to pass the time - there wasn't anything to do really. Or maybe a trip to the mall with Sango..though it wasn't like she would be able to afford anything where they were probably going to go. Rather Kagome decided to get busy choosing what to wear.

She would have to go buy a dress if she couldn't find one. But she remembered an outfit she had been saving for a special occasion it was a simple yellow sundress matched with black and white heels. She took it out and ironed out the creases. She was feeling industrious so she changed into jeans and a shirt and settled on doing calculus homework and rereading some of her biology notes. It helped to be on top of everyone else. Besides it would be a while before Sesshomaru turned up.

Several hours later Kagome awoke to a knocking on her bedroom door.

"Hello" said the familiar velvet voice. "May I come in?"

"Sure" Kagome said groggily not fully awake yet. She must have fallen asleep doing calculus.

"Kagome, are you going to change or just wear that?" Sesshomaru smiled standing up the girl whilst looking at the outfit she had set out on her bed.

"Huh?" Kagome replied a little dizzy.

"I could change your clothes for you" he said something lurking in his voice as he reached as to pull off her shirt.

Of course, in a knee jerk reaction Kagome punched him in the face.

"Oh my god" Kagome said quickly turning around to face him. "My hand"

Sesshomaru gently probed her hand looking for a fracture. It would probably just bruise.

"You shouldn't do things like that" he said after the examination.

"Its not my fault your face is rock solid" she huffed, looking worriedly at her right hand.

"I would lick it" he said with a strangely serious look.

"Lick it?" Kagome queried a little disturbed.

"My saliva will heal basically anything" he said examining her hand a little closer.

"Its fine" Kagome said quickly taking her hand out of his palm.

"Now change" he said pointing to the clothes that laid unharmed on the bed.

Kagome quickly grabbed the outfit and rushed into her ensuite and changed.

After an long awkward silence the two had made it to Sesshomarus house.

"Ready to meet my whole family" he smiled

"Well, I'm guessing that I've already met them" Kagome said "But I haven't really spoken to them"

"Nervous, afraid"

"Whats going to be on the menu?" Kagome said eyeing him closely. "I've always wondered what you ate"

"You'll just have to find out" he said pushing her inside the mahogany doors.

Kagome saw Mr. Tashio bounding out towards them.

"Son what was with the hold up" he said checking his watch "Your 20 minutes late"

"It was my fault Mr. Tashio" Kagome said nervously "I sort of punched him in the face"

"She hurt her hand" he grumbled almost to low to hear.

"That just shows that my son is out of practice" Tashio laughed a little apologetically. "Please Kagome call me Tashio"

The rest of the family group turned up with a few maids and other servants.

Sesshomaru allowed them to introduce themselves.

"Hello darling, I'm Sesshomarus mother" she flashed "You can call me Izayoi"

"Well you've already met me" Inu yasha grumbled before the rest of the servants declared themselves.

"Its nice to meet you all" Kagome said flashing her teeth.

"Come this way" Izayoi encouraged dragging Kagome along into the dining hall where 5 seats had been set up on a circular table, she had expected a long table with thrones or something.

Kagome ended up sitting between Sesshomaru and Inu yasha. She didn't think that Sesshomaru thought the seating arrangement was very good. When they were all seated the embaressing talk began.

"Oh its so good to see, a nice girl has taken interest in our Sesshomaru" Izayoi said sipping some red wine. "I thought he would never bring anyone home."

"I know, our son hasn't shown much interest in girls at all" Tashio exclaimed using his chopsticks as a form of pointer as he gestured. "I was getting worried."

Inu Yasha sat with his jaw clamped shut and eyes wide, as if to stop himself from laughing.

Kagome looked at the food that had been laid out. It was a combination of Western and japanese dishes the same with the eating utensils. Though Sesshomaru was eating what looked like rather rare steak. Very red rare, blood oozing rare.

"So Kagome" Izayoi pestered "What do you like about Sesshomaru"

"Um.." Kagome started flushing red.

"You don't have to answer that" Sesshomaru said as if he controlled the table and conversation.

"No, I will answer that" Kagome said "He's the worlds most absolutely biggest obnoxious show-off, but hes too good to hate"

Inu yasha began to laugh, letting ,

"Inu Yasha stop laughing or I'll cut your tongue" threatened Izayoi.

"I think hes brilliant" Kagome smiled."I completely and utterly adore every little fibre in his body"

"It sounds quite serious" Tashio said ecstatically, still gesturing with his chopsticks.

"You could say that" Kagome muttered helping herself to some potato salad. It wasn't as good as Sesshomarus though.

"Have you dated anyone else?" Izayoi asked.

"Not really" Kagome said honestly. "Well there was this one guy that was ridiculously nice so I went on one date with him, his name was something like Hogo, Hobo oh it was Hojo'?"

"Does she know" Tashio whispered so quietly Kagome wasn't sure she was supposed to hear. Sesshomaru nodded swiftly in response.

"So my son has told you about what he is hasn't he" Tashio said is a low voice. "Aren't you afraid?"

"No" Kagome said in reply.

"Not at all?" Tashio replied. "How he could crush you accidently and what he could do to you"

"Should I be afraid?" Kagome asked questioning his motives.

"Yes" Tashio replied.

"I don't think I should be afraid" Kagome said quickly before she began to chew at a much better cooked piece of steak - it was just blushing pink.

"I see" Tashio said with some finality. "I understand"

"I don't think you do" Kagome said curtly. "I don't think anyone does"

"I do" injected Izayoi "I understand perfectly"

"Really" Kagome said a little angrily crossing her arms, she was going to start ticking like a time bomb.

"I was once human" Izayoi replied. "I was once in your predicament"

"Just human" Kagome replied nonchalantly. "Everyone is different"

"No everyone is the same" Izayoi said flaring up for no real reason "Who isn't afraid of what the future holds, how isn't afraid of power that cannot be controlled. How isn't afraid of fate!"

"I don't think anyone is the same" Kagome replied still looking down, with shadows cast over her eyes "I don't agree with you at all, I thought this was supposed to be a pleasant occasion, not a trial"

"Thats enough Izayoi" Tashio said hushing his wife.

"I'm sorry for making this unpleasant" Kagome said. "I just don't like to be compared to someone else."

"A true woman of the 21st century" Tashio laughed "You have a lot to handle Sesshomaru"

"Yes father" he said rather stoically after taking a glance at Kagomes eyes - them seemed to have a gained a slight silvery hue.

"Ooo, here come the deserts" said Izayoi clapping her hands together.

Kagome watched as they were plated out to each of them.

* * *

"I hate that woman" Kagome bit out as she entered Sesshomarus jaguar.

"Who doesn't"

"She thinks shes so great" Kagome replied "As if she knows everything"

"Because she thinks she knows how you feel"

"Because she thinks I'm the same as her" Kagome laughed darkly. "To tell you the truth Sesshomaru"

"The truth?" Sesshomaru asked looking towards Kagome who was staring out the window. Wondering what she was thinking of.

"I'm not human either" she said snapping around one eye blue and the other silver.

* * *

**Okay maybe I could have come up with something better than rather raw steak for Sesshomaru to eat, I personally would have been running if I saw him eat that. Oh I really liked this chapter because it revealed a little bit more about what they felt, it felt good writing that.****_  
_**

**Thank you for all the reviews and support.**

**I want 15 more reviews making it 368 reviews before I update again.  
**

REVIEW!

**Chapter 20: **_**Knowing**_

Thank you for reading

Love

**xxxvirus**

**Please review.  
**

YAY RESONANCE IS PUBLISHED. PLEASE READ IT.


	20. Knowing

**A New Way of Pay Back**

OOooo, the long awaited next chapter.

**Chapter 20: Knowing  
**

**NB:Again as a reminder, Chapter 1 of Resonance is now up.(Check my profile)**

**Summary for Resonance(REWRITE):**

Kagome is reminiscing, what she wouldn't give to have some danger in her life, some excitement. And then again when is it too much? Has Sesshomaru turned a new leaf? Or is it something darker?** Sessh X Kag R&R**

**

* * *

**

**This chapter is quite long compared to some of the short ones just as a sign of appreciation and the fac that this is again Late! (so so sorry I had tests, I've still got one to go!!)  
**

_RECAP_

"Because she thinks I'm the same as her" Kagome laughed darkly. "To tell you the truth Sesshomaru"

"The truth?" Sesshomaru asked looking towards Kagome who was staring out the window. Wondering what she was thinking of.

"I'm not human either" she said snapping around one eye blue and the other silver.

End RECAP

* * *

"What are you then?" Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Guess"

"I can't" he replied calm. "You're not Kagome are you?"

"Oh I'm Kagome" she laughed. "Just not your Kagome"

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said gently shaking her body "Can you hear me?"

"Of course she can't hear you" she said

"Where is she?" Sesshomaru said frantically.

"She's sleeping inside me" she said holding a hand to her heart.

"What are you really" Sesshomaru said in a low voice driving towards Kagomes home now.

"A self-defense mechanism" she laughed "I'm part of the Shikon Jewel - fortunately anyway"

"The Shikon" Sesshomaru muttered to himself "You've got to be joking"

"But I'm not" the alter ego said."If you hurt her, I can take her away anytime I want"

"Does she know?" Sesshomaru said quickly.

"She doesn't remember me" she said. "And I don't want her to know"

"I thought the jewel had disappeared from existence 16 years ago" Sesshomaru said

"But I didn't" she laughed "I attached myself to her soul, I've been with her for her whole life"

"Interesting" he said coldly. "But why her"

"Call it destiny that we met again" it muttered.

"Why now and not before" he whispered just as quietly.

"I am the shikon itself, I am a self-defense mechanism and I will die with her" she said "I saw you when she first went to that freak show school - I would have killed you right there and then, but I didn't have a good reason, but now you are endangering her life. _Besides, its time._"

"So I was right" he muttered "I am a danger"

"You call it love, I call it lust" shesaid low "Your an abomination a monster - you hunger for the blood that flows in this very body, not her, not her thoughts her feelings"

"Your wrong" he replied firmly.

"You could still prove useful, and I can't get rid of you at the moment - too many problems and questions" it said calculating.

"Problems and questions" he said raising an eyebrow though still staring straight ahead.

"Exactly, Sesshomaru" she pointed out "I've been watching you, through her eyes, She thinks to greatly of you"

"But either way you have something against me?" he said

"Your a demon." she smirked "Its natural for me to hate you, since you threaten my existance"

"I'm not going to kill her" he said looking at the road driving very slowly "I don't think I'm doing much harm"

"If she chooses you" she said "I will disappear"

"What do you mean 'If she chooses you?' " he asked wary now, not knowing its intentions.

"If she chooses to become like you" she continued "I'll be consumed by darkness, the void- for good"

"Its not possible to become like me" he said "A human cannot become a demon"

"I beg to differ" she laughed "Be careful of what you do - keep her safe"

"Or?" he chuckled

"You're going to be hunted down like the dog you are" she laughed "I'm going to leave you with Kagome, she won't remember any of this"

"What should I tell her" Sesshomaru asked a little worried about this alter ego.

"Tell her you carried her into the car and that she fell asleep" she said with caution "I'll be watching"

Sesshomaru watched Kagomes body go limp and her breathing even out, as if she was asleep.

He carried her into her room and watched her sleep from her study desks' chair until the early hours of the morning.

* * *

Kagome woke up feeling a little cold and noticed that the window was open. Sesshomaru must have carried her up and then jumped out the window.

'Show-off.' she scoffed to herself.

She couldn't remember much of last night but she definitely hadn't yet packed her bag when she spied books lying on her desk.

She had Biology first today. Ms. Payne was an awful pain. No pun intended.

She was becoming accustomed to seeing a sleek black jaguar in her vision when she looked out of her window.

Kagome changed and hurried down her breakfast so she could get to him faster. She was as happy as she had ever felt. Like something was bubbling up inside her.

Sesshomaru couldn't forget the alter ego. That must have been one of the strangest and chilling moments in his life. The shikon was supposed to be gone. He had seen its end personally. And it came back with a grudge. It didn't like him at all. He still didn't understand what it meant by when the time comes.

"How are you feeling" was the first thing he asked

"Good" Kagome answered a little warily "Did anything weird happen last night, I couldn't remember much"d

"You fell asleep so I carried you to your room" he replied as he was supposed to.

"Oh, all right" Kagome said

"Do you feel safe with me" he said starting the car up

"Very"

"I'm probably the most dangerous thing out there" he said

"I'm the most dangerous thing out there" said the alter ego appearing suddenly as if to remind him it was watching

Then it disappeared her eyes went back to blue.

"Kagome?" he worried.

"Oh sorry, I just blanked out" Kagome said "I don't know what happened"

"I'm not going to school today" he said breathing out in relief.

"Why not" Kagome huffed putting on her seat belt. "How am I going to get home"

"By limo" he said

"I don't have one" she said blowing up her fringe.

"I'll send one, okay" he said smiling

"Where will you be?" Kagome asked

"Business affairs" he said " you know company negotiations"

"Oh right" Kagome said getting out and closing the door. "See you tomorrow?"

"Of course" he replied before speeding off.

* * *

Kagome made her way up the flight of stairs to biology. When she opened the door - the room seemed different, gloomier almost, darker less bright without Sesshomaru. When she sat down she looked out towards the window, her view wasn't obscured today - Sesshomaru wasn't there. The sky was such a moody grey, and it was getting darker. It wasn't like this before, it wasn't always so dark, or was it the same and it seemed duller without him. She was very early - hardly anyone was there yet, it was going to be an uneventful day.

"Hello, young lady" said an unfamiliar voice.

Kagome snapped her head up and looked into the blue eyes of the dark haired stranger.

"The name's Kouga" he said "May I have a seat?"

"You can't sit there" Kagome replied defensively, he wouldn't take Sesshomaru's seat.

"Why not" he said looking around careful not to cause a ruckus.

"Because..I don't want you to" Kagome said getting a little angry.

"Well, thats not an excuse" he said narrowing his eyes a little. "No one else is sitting here"

"Well, there are other seats, why can't you sit there" Kagome said pointing out the various empty spots.

"I like sitting near the window" he said making a move to sit down.

Kagome rushed to push him off. She succeeded and Kouga landed on his ass.

"I like you, your fiery" he said smiling as he got up. "You can be my woman"

"No!" Kagome said in a creepily quiet voice.

"I don't see someone else to declare you as theirs" he said

'Why did Sesshomaru have to be somewhere today!' Kagome screamed to herself. Kagome was becoming frustrated with the guy and his strange pony tail hairstyle.

"There is someone" Kagome said angrily standing up.

"Oh where is he" he chuckled amused.

"He's, He's ..." Kagome stuttered, she in truth didn't know at all. She was so alone, right now.

Kouga made a move and closed in on Kagome, owing to quick reflexes she ducked out of the way and grabbed her chair ready to strike the offending boy.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" he shouted angrily.

"Protecting myself, from you" Kagome spat out raising the chair higher.

"What are you doing to her" shouted an angry voice.

Both of them turned around to face Miroku.

"Miroku" Kagome said dashing to his side, though not letting go of the chair.

"So your his?" Kouga scoffed pulling up his sleeves. "I'll take him on"

"Peace" Miroku said. "What is going on, she is not my girl, but she is a friend of mine"

"He was trying to kiss me" Kagome said scrunching up her face in disgust.

"He was what?" he said purple eyes deepening to a black, but before he could act the boy called Kouga had run off with what Kagome swore was a tail between his legs.

"Filth" Miroku commented as he watched the boy speed off. "Oh, wheres Sesshomaru?"

"On business" Kagome huffed sitting down. "Thanks about that"

"Not to worry, filth he was - taking advantage of a defenseless woman" he said eyes narrowed while turning to leave.

"So groping someone is fine?" Kagome laughed in response.

"I was merely checking the girls behind" he said walking off.

Guess it wasn't going to be too uneventful, she said readying herself of the class, setting her books out on the bench. She looked at the bracelet she wore on her left wrist, Sesshomaru gave it to her. It was so delicate yet so strong at the same time. Like a diamond string.

Kagome gave a little smile when the bell rang for class - Sesshomaru mightn't be next to her but he was there in her mind.

The hour lulled by as she jotted down notes from the board, scoring 100 on the pop quiz. It was so idyllic it was ridculous.

The only sound there apart from the screeching of Miss Paynes voice was the scratching of pens at paper.

Thankfully the bell rang, and she had a free period this time. She decided she would sit on the bench under a tree near the courtyard. When she got there it was already occupied by a blue haired boy.

* * *

Kagome neared the boy in interested with his hair, bright blue with silver streaks - skin as pale as the snow in winter.

"Hello" he said, a little dazed.

"Hi" she replied shy, blush painting her cheeks a pretty rose red.

"My names Alexander"

"Alexander" she breathed it was such a flowing name, there was a sudden chill in the air it was starting to snow a brilliant white.

"I'm sure your name isn't Alexander as well" he smiled something twinkling in his butterscotch eyes.

"Sorry, my names Kagome" she said making her way to the bench next to him. He was just enchanting. But as if on time, a black car pulled up right beside them.

"I guess I have to go now" he shrugged handing her a jacket. "Keep this, Its going to be very cold"

"Thank-you" Kagome replied, putting on the rather cold jacket.

"Until next time" he smiled eye's lighting up.

The jacket was much to cold for him to have been wearing it, it was much to big and she found it hard to wave good-bye to the leaving car.

As Kagome lounged warming the jacket her peace was disturbed by another car, this time one she was familiar with.

Sesshomaru stepped out of the car, in a black suit - he could have come to kill her for all she cared. She loved him to death.

"Hello, Sesshomaru" Kagome smiled dreamily. "Why aren't you at the meeting"

"We settled early" he said sternly. "Miroku called, saying you had some trouble with a new guy"

"I'm fine" Kagome smiled rushing towards him in the snow. Sesshomaru held his arms out to hug her.

"Who's jacket is that?" he questioned breathing in the slightly familiar scent, he took another breath and the scent vanished entirely.

"A boy who was sitting here not too long ago gave it to me, he said his name was Alexander." Kagome said.

"Alexander, how is that name familiar" he said sensing it wasn't a good thing.

"He wasn't mean, he was rather nice with weird hair, blue and silver streaks."

"No, it can't be" Sesshomaru said letting go of Kagome, eyes tinged a slight red. "He was supposed to be dead!"

"But hes such a nice boy" Kagome huffed crossing her arms at the sight of Sesshomaru. "What is wrong with you today"

"Never mind" I must have mistaken him for someone else. Could it have been 'Alexander, Prince of the Eternals - the question was why here, why her and why now?'

Kagome was proving to be more than just a handful. Something dreadful was going to happen - but he couldn't put a finger on what. _'Besides its time.' the shikon's eerie words echoed in his mind. _

_**Time for what?**  
_

* * *

It may sound like I'm winding the story up. But I'm not. So who knows whats gonna happen - it could just be another freaky twist. *evil laughter*

So are you people wondering what _the 'eternals'_ are? What does the name imply? I'd love to hear your ideas!

**Thank you for all the reviews and support.**

**I want 15 more reviews making it 392 reviews before I update again.  
**

REVIEW!

**Chapter 21: **_**Sinister  
**_

Thank you for reading

Love

**xxxvirus**

**Please review.  
**


	21. Sinister

**A New Way of Pay Back**

**A/N: Well this chapter gets better at the end, maybe its because I dreamt that portion or maybe because I wanted very much to write it. I am sorry that it is so late and I hope that you forgive me. I'm an awful person.**

Its a longer chapter this one about 3k words. **ENJOY.**

* * *

Recap of Chapter 20:

"Never mind" I must have mistaken him for someone else. Could it have been 'Alexander, Prince of the Eternals - the question was why here, why her and why now?'

Kagome was proving to be more than just a handful. Something dreadful was going to happen - but he couldn't put a finger on what. _'Besides its time.' the shikon's eerie words echoed in his mind. _

_**Time for what?**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 21: Sinister**

"Besides why do you even have that jacket on, its ridiculously hot today." Sesshomaru said trying to distract himself from more pressing matters. Like the presence of the Eternal's king – he was supposed to have been consumed by the void.

"It was snowing just a few seconds ago, it's not hot" Kagome said looking around. Why wasn't there any snow. She could have sworn it was snowing before but now it was getting hot and soon it would be stifling.

"There's no snow at all" he worriedly looking into her cerulean eyes "Are you okay?"

"It was snowing before" Kagome said taking off the oppressive jacket.

"Of course it was" Sesshomaru laughed trouble free as he went with her up to the school building. Sesshomaru dashed off to change in an empty classroom leaving Kagome waiting alone in the cafeteria.

Time past slowly for Kagome.

"Welcome back" Kagome said grumpily as Sesshomaru finally turned up. The chefs kept staring at her creepily as if they were going to murder her and cook her in a stew.

"I've been waiting" she said spinning the top of her soda bottle with her pinky.

"You know I love you"

"But how much do you love me" Kagome wondered still spinning the soda top.

"More than the world" he smiled taking the soda top and spinning it himself – still maintaining eye contact with her. "So Alexander was good looking"

"What are you suggesting?" Kagome queried wondering about his motives. "He's not as enchanting or as perfect as you are"

"That's reassuring to know"

"Aww, my knight in shining armor was jealous" Kagome said touching the tip of his nose softly with her index finger. "Don't worry, no one can rush in and take your place ever"

"Don't you ever worry about the survival of this relationship" he pondered gazing into her cerulean eyes.

"If I asked you to marry me what would you say?" he said still gazing.

"I don't know" Kagome blushed. "I've never thought about marriage"

"I thought so – you are only sixteen" he said a hand on her shoulder.

"Only sixteen, what do you mean" Kagome said annoyed now. "So a teenager cannot fall in love"

"Legally you can't marry me either" he said looking up at the ceiling as he relinquished his hold. "If I lose you I wouldn't be able to live with myself"

"What brought this on" Kagome her tone full of worry.

"Life" he said eyes a dark shade of butterscotch.

"Do you want me to marry you?" Kagome said taking hold of his hand.

"Will you marry me?" he asked head up.

"Yes" Kagome giggled.

"Though it would have to be in a few years" Sesshomaru wondered. "You're too young and full of life – too innocent."

"Innocent?" Kagome said cheeks blushing.

"Innocent, you know hardly anything about this dreadful world" Sesshomaru said. "Hardly anything about me or what I've done"

"I love you for what you've done, everything" Kagome said smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"I don't understand you" Sesshomaru hanging his head

"There's nothing to understand – just believe"

"I want to understand" Sesshomaru continued. "I hate not knowing"

He was eerily quiet - nervous for some reason. Sesshomaru was never nervous something must have happened today, and it must have been big because Sesshomaru was never afraid of everything.

"Will you marry me?" Kagome asked.

"I thought I already asked." He said curiously.

"You asked whether I would marry you not if you would marry me" Kagome said.

"In that case, Yes" he chuckled.

"Though I wouldn't want to deflower daddy's little boy" Kagome said amusement in her eyes.

"You're too young to be thinking such things" Sesshomaru said pinching her cheeks with his tongue out. "Wait until your thirty till you start thinking"

"Ow" Kagome said rubbing her cheeks.

"Your mind needs to be washed" Sesshomaru muttered, taking a sip of her soda. "The media these days polluting young people's minds"

"You sound like my grandfather" Kagome said. "You sound oooold!!"

"Do I need to remind you that I am old." Sesshomaru said rubbing his temples. "Older than your grandfather"

"I was trying to make a joke Sesshomarrrruuuuu" Kagome said stretching his name.

"Well it wasn't funny" he said grumpy.

"Has Lord Fluff-butt not had enough bloody steak?" Kagome said making a fish face. "I would gladly offer my flesh but apparently I taste like over cooked chicken"

"This Sesshomaru doesn't eat egoistic chickens" Sesshomaru replied.

"You're just jealous that I taste better than you do" Kagome said sticking her tongue out.

"Well I'm smarter than you" Sesshomaru bit out.

"Prove it" Kagome dared.

"There are some end of term tests coming up in a few weeks" Sesshomaru said

"We'll just have to check rankings then" Kagome huffed. "But it doesn't help if we all get 100s"

"I'll get hundred and you won't" Sesshomaru said childish.

"Kids" sighed Mr. Tashio passing by the cafeteria. "They are so _competitive_"

"Hey! Mr. Tashio" Kagome shouted out as he left. "Don't forget to be bias and take a mark of your son!!"

"It doesn't work that way Kagome" Tashio shouted back.

"Aww!" Kagome complained.

"Trying to cheat? Kagome" Sesshomaru chuckled cupping her chin with his hand.

"I don't need to cheat to be the best" Kagome huffed mouth open slightly.

Sesshomaru took something from his pocket and popped it into her mouth and closed it.

Kagome tasted the strange item worried that it might be poisoned in a funny way.

"Its not poisoned" he said when she looked at him funny.

"Well" she said after chewing for a while. "Its good, what is it?"

"Oh just a piece of candy" he laughed. "But I could have put something else in so keep your mouth closed"

"Seriously.." Kagome said eyes narrowed.

"We, seemed to have missed the bell" he said listening to the shuffling of feet. "Lets go"

"Hey!" Kagome complained as she was dragged across with one arm clutching her bag.

* * *

The day passed so quickly like a blur, as if time was nolonger trickling away but pouring torrents.

One moment she was being tugged and the next ,well she was here, falling off the school roof top. They say when your about to die your life flashes before you as if you reverse into nothingness once again until there is absolutely nothing left.

She could remember her friends last year - Yumi and the rest, and then even further when she first learnt to ride her bike and then her first word. Kagome was afraid that after all this she wouldn't be saved. That her hopes and dreams would vanish disappear as if they never existed and as it lingered she would never see Sesshomaru again. And then it was black.

When she opened her eyes again - he was there.

"Kagome are you alright?" he said in a breathy and worried voice.

"Where am I?" Kagome asked not able to see clearly yet the consistent fog clouding her mind.

"The hospital" he replied calmer now. "You fainted when I caught you"

"I thought I was done for"

"Silly, you'll never die when I'm around" he replied. "I am super human"

"Super human" Kagome laughed a little dazed. Time was passing too quickly and slipping through her fingers. "Sesshomaru"

"Yes?" he answered.

"Nothing" she said tired from a little shock.

"Sesshomaru, lets go on a date - a real date"

"A real date" he laughed. "Haven't we been on enough already"

"I mean - you know what i mean" Kagome said narrowing her eyes the slightest.

"Your mothers here" he said.

"You called my mom?" Kagome said panicky.

"Well the school office did" he smirked.

"I know you could have stopped them" Kagome murmured sitting herself up.

"What would have been the fun of that" he smirked leaving the room.

Kagomes mother rushed into the room.

"Oh Kagome, are you okay, are you hurt" she rushed out face pale from the lack of blood as if she had seen a ghost.

"I'm fine mom." Kagome answered watching her mothers face return to a more normal color.

"Thank god Sesshomaru was there to catch you" she said relieved. "funny no one noticed him, until he caught you"

"I'm sure he was there for a while mom" Kagome said reassuringly. "You know how rich kids are, not too observant"

"Yeah you're right" she answered turning away."Oh look, someones sent you flowers"

"Thanks mom" Kagome said taking the flowers and reading the card.

_I'll see you later - Xavier_

"Sesshomaru" Kagome called out summoning him.

"Where'd you get those flowers" he asked looking at them suspiciously.

Kagome handed him the card and he looked at it with worry.

"Xavier" Sesshomaru said. "Doesn't seem to want to let you go"

"I still want to go on that date" Kagome huffed arms crossed.

"Well first you have to leave the hospital" he chuckled pressing the button for the nurse.

"Shes free to leave" the nurse said answering Sesshomarus request to take Kagome away.

Kagome stood up a little unsteadily, and followed Sesshomaru slowly - thankfully she was still in her school uniform and not some hospital gown.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked almost running after him when he sped up.

"You wanted to go on a date" Sesshomaru said.

"But my mom doesn't know whats happening?"

"She does, I told her as she was leaving the room" he said.

"My father does own a rather good restaurant" Sesshomaru smiled taking her to the parked limo.

"Whats it called" Kagome asked sitting inside the dark colored limousine.

"Paradise dining" he chuckled.

"Paradise dining" she queried with a questioning look when they pulled up. "Is it paradise?"

"Decide for yourself." he said leading Kagome inside the restaurant.

* * *

Kagome was very impressed by her surroundings, the temperature inside the restaurant was perfect - not to warm not too cool and the lighting was spectacular.

"Why haven't you taken me here before" she asked in amazement.

"Because you've never asked" he smiled pulling out a chair for her to sit in.

Sesshomaru was always cool and composed. he ordered the food without a slight hesitation or one reply to any of the waiters nervous mumblings.

"Kagome" he said in his cool voice, eyes missing their shine.

"Yes?"

"Kagome, would you like to know a little more about me" he murmured holding her hands in his.

"Yes" Kagome said looking at him intently.

I am the Sesshomaru your Mother told you about in those stories" he said. "I think you should consider that my soul is so tainted, that it is its own type of black"

"Then Sesshomaru, do you hate that I'm human" Kagome asked.

"In a way" he answered. "I hate that you won't be with me forever"

"Nothing lasts forever" Kagome answered. "But I think that you loathe me deep down"

"With love there is the risk of hate" he said.

Kagome found this confusing and that maybe he was suggesting that his expressions were of love could just as easily turn to hate.

* * *

**Sesshomarus POV**

I hoped that she understood me. That she understood how love and hate were interchangeable. Almost everyday I wonder that maybe I hate my father because somewhere in my heart I love him.

"I know that it may seem that way most of the time" I said in a low voice, trying to get the message across yet I didn't want to do this.

She wanted to marry me, spend her life with me and I was still undecided as to what would be the best for her. Under my protection she would be able to live out the full lifespan of a human but at what cost, she wouldn't really be living the life of a human.

She would be with me, a demon.

_**"Is that such a bad thing" my inner demon growled.**_

My inner demon was just a product of pure greed, harbored in the heart of every being. But only in demons whose body harbors enough of the desire for power is there such a thing, a sole entity that feeds on the others' power like a parasite. And this parasite encourages the most vile deeds, it persuades the demon to fulfill its deepest and darkest wishes.

But truly I must have been wrong about my control over myself, if I had that ability I would disappear from her sight and leave nothing not even a shadow.

But I didn't have that much will power, so I chose a different path.

"It may seem like I loathe your existence, but I loathe mine" I said in an even lower voice.

I watched her face worry at my words and her eyes become troubled. She asked me why and I was obliged to answer.

Kagome wanted to know why, even though it should have been so obvious. Any human should have have known why.

"Its because I do not have the will to leave you and I don't think I ever will" I said without taking a breath.

_**Fate is so cruel.**_

* * *

**Kagomes POV**

"We were meant to be separate, though as if a strange and cruel circumstance of fate we met, and now we are together and to think that I could have circumvented this fate" he said eyes seem to glow with its own light.

Sesshomaru was my everything and I didn't think that I would ever be able to replace him in my heart. The very same heart that would beat rapidly at just his smile and to think he regretted being with me because he didn't want me to. I put up a weak smile.

"You asked me, if I thought Sesshomaru ever found his happily ever after" he smiled almost darkly.

"Did he?" I asked attentively, waiting for his response. I had always wanted to hear the end of that story, for my mother never told me the end and my father had promised me that he would - but he is gone and now all that I could hear was the blood pounding in my ears.

"Your heart is beating so fast" he smirked pausing to savor the moment.

I gave him the annoyed look, I tried to force him to tell me. I guessed that my eyes probably weren't are powerful as his. I expected it.

"I can reassure you that he did" he smiled just before the waiter had brought the dishes.

It was almost as if he had timed it, but even so I couldn't help feeling as if someone was watching me. I could feel a cold, _sinister_ feeling move through my veins.

Sesshomarus eyes would dart a little to one side every so often as if surveying the surroundings, he did it whenever he thought I wasn't watching.

_I'll see you later_

* * *

**Apologies from the Author**

I'm sorry for the late update but I just could think of what to write. My head was completely blank and is still filling up at the moment so thank you for waiting.

I would like **another 15** reviews before I update again making it a total of **414**.

Have a great happy new year. I will keep writing, in sickness and in health from now on.

And I was wondering how many of you guys if you read this hate waiting alone somewhere e.g. mall, restaurant.

**Love**

**xxxvirus**

Note:

**Chapter 22: Capture - Would you save...  
**


	22. Turning Point

**A New Way of Pay Back**

**A/N: I just wanted to say that I'm redirecting the story a little so I felt that Chapter 22 shouldn't be titled Capture.  
**

Its a long chapter about 3k words. **ENJOY.**

* * *

Recap of Chapter 21:

Sesshomarus eyes would dart a little to one side every so often as if surveying the surroundings, he did it whenever he thought I wasn't watching.

_I'll see you later_

* * *

**Chapter 22: Turning point  
**

Kagome was very worried, she couldn't tell whats going to happen next. Xavier crept her out and well she would be seeing him sometime soon wouldn't she, maybe even tonight.

She was of course thinking just a little bit about Alexander.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said. "What are you thinking about"

"Nothing" Kagome blushed placing more food in her mouth.

"Absolutely nothing?" he asked again.

"I was thinking about something but its really nothing" Kagome replied hurriedly.

"You know, I can tell if you lying" Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Oh gee, I feel so much more secure" Kagome cried eating faster.

"Don't choke" Sesshomaru laughed looking at his annoyed and blushing girlfriend eat at an inhumane speed.

And because she was eating so fast lunch was over very quickly.

"I guess I should drive you home" he smiled amber eyes duller than usual.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked worried about what would be happening soon in the future. Would she be alone or would she have someone other than Sesshomaru for company. Sesshomaru did propose already but they weren't like married or anything, so it meant anything could still happen.

"Hn?"

"Nothing" Kagome said. "Just be safe okay"

"I should be saying that to you" he smiled. "My fragile little human"

"I'll show you who's fragile" Kagome said raising her fist.

"Never mind then" he said showing her out the restaurant door. "I wouldn't want to hurt you"

Kagome sat inside his jaguar and was cooled instantly by the air conditioning.

"Sesshomaru, I hope you don't forget me"

"Forget you" he laughed. "You have got to be joking, you'll still be around in a thousand years time and still poking fun at me"

"Stop lying to yourself Sesshomaru"

"This Sesshomaru doesn't lie" he said quite seriously.

"I have to die sometime Sesshomaru" Kagome breathed shuddering a little. "Sometimes I think that maybe my existence pains you the most."

"Your existence makes life worth living"

"Then what if I die?"

"You won't die" he said stopping the car. They were already at Kagomes house - that was fast.

"What will you stop me at deaths door?"

"No, I can't do that" he murmured. "I won't let you die, but perchance you do die, I'm going bring you back..even if it takes an eternity"

Kagome tried to laugh off a little of the seriousness.

"Don't waste your time Sesshomaru" she said getting out of the car and walking into her house. She thought to herself - 'I really hope he doesn't do that, because my life isn't worth nearly as much as his'.

"Kagome"

"Hmm?"

"Take this mobile just in case something happens, it has my number in contacts"

* * *

**Xavier's POV**

That girl is walking back so calmly into her silent and completely empty house. If only I was able to get her in this instance, but her 'darling **_dog_**' just won't leave her alone. Even at night he sits in his car till 3am and drives home only to come back less than 4 hours later to pick her up.

But being a vampire has its advantages, I don't have to sleep and well unlike in the stories I'm not afraid of the sun because I'm an '**A**' class vampire. A class is the 2nd rank, we are the nobles and royalty but there is after all one more rank above us.

But I shouldn't have any problems the top class is so rare that its unlikely for one of them to have an eye on the same meal as me. I can almost taste the sweet warm blood flowing through her veins. And to think all I need to do is get rid of the dog. After that I can join the top class, the ones that really live and breathe. How long I have awaited this moment, how long its been since I've felt my own blood flow through my veins.

"How much longer do you expect me to wait Xavier" Satsuki complained stretching on the grass.

"Soon, Satsuki soon" I answered her. It was the truth afterall, because I would be seeing her **tonight, **because her dear Sesshomaru just won't be able to make it tonight, he will just have to postpone his watchdog duties.

* * *

**Kagomes POV**

Time is short for humanity, you and me can't live that very long. To live a century maybe two centuries is a dream come true. But what is the point of living forever if you don't have someone to live together with. I'm only 16, why am I thinking this way, I won't die that soon. Right?

It would be fun to visit Sesshomaru today at his house wouldn't it? I looked around and saw my Hikaru disguise, this would be fun.

So I donned the wig the clothes and splashed on a lot of smelt quite bad even to my nose. I ran out of the house in the direction of his, strangely I could swear I saw his car when I ran out. I think its chasing me. I'll just run faster.

* * *

**Sesshomarus POV**

Who was it that just ran out of her house? Blue hair...'Hikaru'. Kagomes disguise.

* * *

Sesshomaru made a U turn and followed the girl who was running vigorously in the direction of his own home. Well he had to get there before she did, otherwise he would seem like an obsessed stalker rather than a worried lover. He could see her turning her head and looking behind as if she expected someone to be chasing her on foot.

Sesshomaru kept driving at full speed until he reached his house, and then he climbed the guttering into his room. Since the end of term tests were coming up he might as well look like he was studying for them, but of course he didn't need to study. Demons weren't able to forget. He checked the clock and it was already 5 pm, she should have been here by now...what was taking her so long.

Maybe she wasn't coming to his house, where was she?. Sesshomaru couldn't put a finger on what was happening and he hoped to god that nothing had happened to her in the time he wasn't guarding her. Too many things where out to get her, he worried that he wouldn't even know who had her at all.

He picked up his own mobile phone and called the one he gave Kagome.

"Hello"

"This is?" Kagomes voice answered.

"You don't recognise my voice?" Sesshomaru questioned with a tone of disappointment.

"I was joking, its Sesshomaru isn't it?" she laughed.

"Where are you?" he asked worried.

"In front of your house" she said. "You should have been able to smell me a mile away"

"Why did you come all this way"

"I wanted to see you" she cried a little disappointed.

"Its dangerous right now" he murmured into his phone.

"Fine then I'll walk right back home" she said ending the conversation.

Sesshomaru decided that he would drive back in an hour or so, because going back now she would hear his car no matter how slowly he would drive.

* * *

**Kagomes POV**

Sesshomaru is such a jerk, I just wanted to see him..you know what. I'm not going to walk home, I'm going to walk into his home.

I reached out and rang the door bell. I hadn't rung the door bell before at least not at Sesshomarus house, it was such a pretty chime.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru said answering the door with a annoyed look.

"Visiting" I said pushing him aside to enter the building. "I haven't been here in a while"

"Is only been a few days" he smirked.

"Well I don't live long enough to think a few days is nothing" I answered knowing it would shut him up.

"Kagome" he said in a low voice. "I can't protect you 24/7"

"Well, you do a very good job of it anyway" I laughed trying to lighten the atmosphere. "Its not like I've died or anything."

"At this rate you end up living with me" He answered lifting an eyebrow.

"Well it wouldn't be so bad" I answered. Though thinking about it I probably wouldn't be able to sleep around him.

"You should go home to study" he said pushing me out the door hands on my shoulders.

I asked why he was so eager to get rid of me.

"I just want you to be safe, this house isn't very safe, not as safe as yours" he whispered into my ear.

"Then walk me home" I bit out, a little annoyed."Why can't I stay in your house, you're not cheating on me are you?"

"I'll drive you home, its getting rather dark" he said looking out the door into the sunset.

"You never answered my question"

"Demons are a little bit more faithful than frivolous humans" he said. "This Sesshomaru doesn't cheat"

"Then carry me home" Kagome said a michevous smile on her face.

"You are much to heavy for me to carry" he joked.

"Too heavy for superman? I don't believe you" Kagome said furrowing her brows.

"You weigh more than a ton."

"Then you can be my truck" Kagome laughed leaving a small kiss on Sesshomarus cheek.

"Fine" Sesshomaru said scooping Kagome up bridal style.

"Hey" Kagome shouted.

"At least this way I can enjoy myself" he smirked. "Theres something for you inside my jacket pocket."

"Oh?" Kagome said putting her hand inside his jacket. "Which side"

"My left" he smiled.

"Theres nothing there"

"You can have my heart" he chuckled walking towards the sunset. "And a engagement ring"

"Ring?" Kagome asked looking up at Sesshomarus face.

"I'll give it to you when I set you down at your house"

"But I can't wear it"

"We have a two weeks off starting tomorrow to study for end of term exams"

"You know how weird we must look to anybody who bothers to look" Kagome laughed. "People will think your gay or something"

"Some people just can't be serious for long can they" he said shaking his head in disapproval.

"Soon their will be more old people talk."

"We're almost at your house"

Almost as if on cue Kagomes grandfather rushed down the shrine steps brandishing a broom covered in sutra's in Sesshomaru's direction.

"I sense a distrubance in the force"

"He's not hopeless" Sesshomaru whispered in Kagomes ear.

"Grandpa stop that" Kagome shouted at the old man.

"Is that you Kagome?" her grandfather shouted back a little deaf.

"Yup"

"Quickly run from that demon, I'll protect you" he said waving the broom madly now.

"Its only Sesshomaru" Kagome grandfather was always claiming wild things even if it was true this time.

"Don't worry I've had experience with shapeshifters" her grandfather shouted again. This time he was very wrong.

Sesshomaru set Kagome down and pushed her in the direction of her grandfather. Kagome walked towards her grandfather slowly in hopes that he would calm down but her grandfather found strength and speed from somewhere unknown and rushed to Sesshomaru constantly attacking him with the end of the stood surprisingly still and just waited for the old man to tire out. It did annoy him that Kagome had run into the shrine to submit to fits of laughter.

Sesshomaru saw the old man tire out and sit down on the pavement so he ran into Kagomes house.

"Catch" he said throwing the ring at Kagome.

"And I was so looking forward to you kneeling down on your knee" Kagome said after catching the ring. "Its pretty though"

"It was my mothers last gift" Sesshomaru said with a large grin.

"What kind of son are you" Kagome said picking up a textbook and threatening him. "You just threw your late mothers wedding ring"

"Her only son" Sesshomaru said sitting down on a chair. "Besides its one of the two"

"Two? You mean a pair?"

Sesshomaru smirked and showed her his left hand, sure enough there was a similar white gold band around his finger though his was embedded with sapphires as well as diamonds, Kagomes was a classic engagement ring set with a massive diamond..

"I was supposed to give it to my 'true love' but I guess you'll just have to do" he said smugly.

Kagome huffed at his comment.

"If I'm not your true love then what am I?"

"The keeper of my heart" he said almost vanishing on the spot, though he probably just high-tailed out of the place.

* * *

**Xaviers POV**

The dog seems gone, I won't even have to do what I was going to do. Now just to get entrance into the house. Me and Satsuki are going to have it so easy.

I put on a backpackers outfit and Satsuki did the same, we'll pretend we are looking for somewhere to stay for the night, and Sesshomaru won't even know about it until she's gone and its too late.

"Satsuki are you ready" I murmured in the becoming darkness.

"Ready as always" she replied faithful and headstrong like the first time I met her and well bit her. Love is so strange, because it can exist anywhere. Even between two of the world's most ghastly vampires. Even villains have a love story to tell.

I heard something snap clean like someones neck breaking so I snapped my head around to look at was happening. And there standing tall and mighty was the eternal King, the very person who played god on this earth. I was nothing but putty in his hands.

"What did you two think you were going to do" he said voice like poison. He was holding Satsuki's now limp body, he was probably after the same girl.

"Nothing, your majesty" I said dropping to the ground.

"You know very well that you cannot lie to me, yet you do so anyway" he said eyes a steely shade.

It was getting cold and snow was falling on the ground in our small circle.

_I met Satsuki in the winter of the year 1001, back then she was only a young teenager, about the age of the girl the dog likes so much. I killed her whole family and yet she forgave me. I still don't believe it, but now with him here I'll be joining her family and mine in the other world._

"Do you have any last words? Xavier" he said dropping Satsuki's body as if it were mere trash.

"No sir" I answered knowing that this time the darkness was permanent.

But though I'm dead now, I can still see a light. I can hear her voice, calling me. I can feel my own heartbeat.

* * *

**Sesshomarus POV**

I can sense his presence now, it appearing so suddenly and I can't pinpoint its location. Why would he disperse his aura so evenly across Tokyo, its as if hes looking for something and doesn't want to be disturbed. I shouldn't have left Kagome alone.

Why did I have to leave and get my car.

* * *

**A/N**

No one expected that did they, Xavier and Satsukis demise I mean. Everyone expected them to catch Kagome, partly my fault for that misconception. So you can think that I'm winding up soon, but thats too soon for me. I have so much more to tell you.

I would like **another 15** reviews before I update again making it a total of **434**.

**Love**

**xxxvirus**

**Please Review ^^**

**Chapter 23: Deal with me  
**


	23. Deal With Me

**A New Way of Pay Back**

**Chapter 23: Deal with me**

* * *

Recap of Chapter 22:

**Sesshomarus POV**

I can sense his presence now, it appeared so suddenly and I can't pinpoint its location. Why would he disperse his aura so evenly across Tokyo, its as if hes looking for something and doesn't want to be disturbed. I shouldn't have left Kagome alone.

Why did I have to leave and get my car.

End Recap

* * *

**Kagomes POV**

I think I heard a thud just outside, but looking out there was nothing so I sat back down. I must have been hearing things, maybe so far it was all a dream. I mean Sesshomaru was much too nice right now, it was different. But I liked this different. I loved Sesshomaru, I don't think I would be able to go back to hating him ever, even if he hated me. He was very sweet when he wanted to be.

I'm monologuing aren't I? Or is it called a soliloquy, I will never get that right.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Why would you be thinking about that sort of thing?" said a warm voice.

"Alexander?"

"How did you know" he smiled.

"I remembered your voice" Kagome said spinning around on her swivel chair. "Who let you in? And firstly you should knock"

"I did knock, you just kept talking to yourself." he chuckled interrupted by a loud whoosh.

"What are you doing here" Sesshomaru barked at Alexander. "Kagome stay behind me"

"Sesshomaru, he's just talking to me" Kagome said, confusedly furrowing her eyebrows.

"He's going to do something to you, I just know it"

"Sesshomaru, get it out of your well padded head." Kagome laughed. "Alexander isn't going to hurt me, right?"

Kagome laughed nervously and stared blankly past Sesshomaru's back to Alexander, who seemed to freeze on the spot, his warm eyes seemed to freeze over.

"I'm not going to hurt you at all Kagome." Alexander smiled. "I promise"

"See, he's perfectly safe" Kagome said smiling.

"But I would like to propose a deal." Alexander smirked.

"A deal" Kagome queried, she didn't like his tone at all. It was almost as if he was plotting something.

"But you're boyfriend is here, he would be troublesome, why don't I just get rid of him?" Alexander grinned stepping forward. Sesshomaru shifted into a defensive position.

Alexander walked slowly forwards until he was face to face with Sesshomaru.

"Kneel" he whispered.

Kagome watched with a stunned expression as Sesshomaru knelt down.

"It must really suck to be a dog, so helpless." Alexander laughed. "I guess you've been doing your job as a guard dog very well"

Kagome rushed forward to Sesshomaru and tried to make him stand up.

"What are you doing Sesshomaru, stand up" Kagome shouted at him. He didn't respond, he didn't even bat an eyelash.

"He won't respond to you" Alexander grinned.

"What are you doing" Kagome hurried, examining Sesshomaru's person further. He wasn't even breathing now.

"I'm going to get rid of him" Alexander said reaching for Sesshomaru's face.

"Get away from him" Kagome screamed, desperately thinking about what to do.

"I could bring him back to normal you know" Alexander said nonchalantly, whilst pulling Kagome up next to him.

"Bring him back" Kagome whimpered, Alexander had pressed his face to her collar bone. Kagome was scared, his touch was ice cold, as if Alexander was just like an animated corpse.

"You do smell nice" he murmured against her skin. She shuddered in response, trying to break free from his iron grip.

"He's not dead you know, he can see everything you're doing right now, but he can't hear you" Alexander said.

"So smile" he whispered, cool breath moving across her chest.

"What do you want" Kagome bit out. She couldn't believe that Alexander was really like this. A monster.

"You" he said before forcefully kissing her. Kagome felt his grip around her waist tighten. She was going to be sick, his tongue was venturing in her mouth. It was beginning to be unbearable, and then something strange happened. He just stopped and let go of her.

"Marry me" Alexander said. "Obey my every command"

"No" Kagome shouted back. She hadn't realised until now that there wasn't anyone in the house. Her mother always went shopping with grandpa at this time, she wouldn't be back for ages. Souta was at soccer practice. In a way it was better then having them here.

"Marry Me, or he dies" Alexander said, watching Kagomes horrified expression.

"You wouldn't..right?" Kagome whimpered.

"Who wouldn't do what?" Alexander said magicking a syringe filled with some strange sludgy liquid. It was a multitude of colors. I tried to stop him from injecting it, but he was easily more than two times stronger than me.

"What did you do"

"This was filled with slow working poison"

"That won't work, Sesshomaru is immune to poison" Kagome said confidently. "He won't die"

"Oh really" he said as Sesshomaru started to twitch on the floor in contorted positions.

"This isn't supposed to happen" Kagome said watching Sesshomaru, her mind going a million miles per minute. She would just have to agree, agree to him. It would be a fair trade in all senses, one life for another life. That was fair trade. She guessed.

"If I agree to that deal, will you promise to never go near, harm or touch Sesshomaru in anyway directly or indirectly after saving him, he has to be in perfect condition. I don't even want him to remember this ever happened." Kagome said almost crying. She tried to keep a straight face, to sound serious. But no matter how hard she tried, she sounded like someone selling themself.

"Those are some very interesting terms. Don't you care about yourself?"Alexander mused, stopping himself from laughing at how ludicrous it was.

"Of course I care about myself. I'm not suicidal you know." Kagome anguished biting back tears. "But he's worth more to me than I am to myself, you wouldn't ever understand that, you monster. Because this is a very obvious option."

"You won't regret this decision?" he said questioningly.

"Give me another chance and it would be the same decision, his life over mine" Kagome said.

"To be more truthful, you would be extending your lifespan, to the same length as mine" he said smiling. "You'll never age"

"Hurry up, he's suffering" Kagome said clinging onto Alexanders cold arm now. "I don't care if I have to suffer forever, just save him."

"The magic word" he smirked. He'd achieved his goal.

"Please" Kagome begged.

"He'll return to his house, fall asleep and then never remember anything about this incident." Alexander explained, he was somehow fond of the panicky girl clinging to him.

"Will he really forget?" Kagome said.

"He will forget, completely. The poison will no longer be effective." Alexander said watching Sesshomaru make his way blankly out the door. "But I can always make him remember"

"Please don't make him remember" Kagome almost begged.

"As long as you're with me, he won't remember a thing" Alexander smirked.

"You're really sick, you could have made me fall in love with you" Kagome cried curled up on her bed. "But now I'll never love you!"

"That doesn't matter to me, you'll forget soon enough." Alexander said in a disturbingly warm voice sitting himself on the bed.

"I will never forget, he had to go through torture because of me, because I was so selfish, too slow. I didn't even believe him." Kagome cried.

"It will be fine" He reassured her, but it felt wrong.

"Go away, I really really don't want to be a victim of Stockholm Syndrome!" she screamed, pushing the immovable boy away. He probably wasn't even a boy. "How old are you any way 60,000?"

"Not that old, actually much much younger" Alexander smiled, laughing at the girl. "I don't see why you're so fixated on this 'Sesshomaru' anyway"

"Have you ever loved anyone, at all"

"Love, I plan to discover it" Alexander said. "I think that I might love you"

"You think" Kagome said a little hysterical. "You think you might love me. What makes you more deserving, more loving, or even warmer than Sesshomaru. What makes you better than him."

"I am better than him, I live longer, I don't age at all, I'm interesting, I can do anything for you. I'm wealthier, stronger, more powerful."

"How many women have you been through Alexander?"

"Thousands"

"Then why don't you want someone else, why ruin my life, my one worthwhile relationship." Kagome said angrily sitting up on her bed. "Where are those thousands of women?"

"Dead." he replied cooly.

"And you killed them?" Kagome said.

"They killed themselves." he said tone a little grave.

"Then I will also end up killing myself" Kagome anguished.

"You won't"

"Why not!"

"Because you have to live for his sake"

"I am worthless, as common as a rock on a dirt road, why didn't you leave me and him alone"

"You fascinate me, in a world where interesting objects are far and few. You do everything I don't expect and everything I do." he breathed closing in on

"Your fascination will end very easily, I'll just become a pebble in your shoe." Kagome said frustrated, she was trying to push him away.

"Why wouldn't you want him to remember it at all, that you swapped his life for yours"

"He saw me with you, to make him remember would be selfish" Kagome bawled."I was only a trouble for him in the first place, I don't need him to remember my sacrifice at all"

"I want you to forget about him" Alexander said. "I want to erase his existence."

"I don't need to forget, I don't want to forget, I don't even know why I am even talking to you damnit." Kagome screamed. "You promised that you wouldn't kill him"

"Thats easy to answer, its because I want you to talk to me" Alexander said breathing slowly. "And don't worry I never break my promises or deals for that matter"

"I don't even know you." Kagome cried pounding away at her wet pillow.

"I guess I should get to know you better, but it feels as if I've known you for all my life" Alexander breathed. "But I don't want to rush you into this marriage, but I have no choice."

Alexander walked calmly away from the bed and sat down on the swivel chair.

"You can have exactly one day, Kagome" Alexander said. "If you wish to inform your family, its up to you. But you will probably never **ever** see them again. I would suggest you break up with Sesshomaru."

"Bbb...rr...reak uppp.." she stammered.

Kagome felt reality slam into her face like a solid brick wall. She would be with this monster for the rest of her life - no for her existence. She would never see anyone she knew up til now again. She would probably never speak to Sesshomaru again after this day.

"You have to" Alexander said. "You can't two time me"

Kagome sat up and looked for Alexander but found no one at all.

She hummed to herself, and pretended it was all a dream. She was going to make it a dream. She thought that if she didn't think it was reality it wouldn't be reality. She was going to lie to herself. Alexander doesn't exist, I didn't agree to anything. I LOVE SESSHOMARU. I hope that won't change, I would hate myself for having a flimsy heart.

* * *

**Kagomes POV**

I would rather eat my own beating heart, than be with **_him_**. I didn't even want to think about what would happen after marriage. I wanted to scream.

I only had one day. 24 hours.

"I will be around tomorrow" Alexander said. "Sesshomaru will probably visit you sometime in the morning even though you don't have school, I believe he wanted to take you to the beach or at least somewhere very very sunny, at the rate he was thinking you might have ended up in the Sahara desert"

"You were right about breaking up with him Alexander" I answered ignoring his statement about the Sahara desert. "I can't torture him with empty promises, I want him to move on and then I don't want to"

"Sesshomaru always had everything before me" Alexander said. "But even so he wanted me to die before him."

"So this is some sick twisted vengeance?"

"You could say that, but you really are the first thing I thought was worth having second hand"

* * *

**The next day (Kagomes POV)**

"Sesshomaru, I realized yesterday that I was taking this game too far, I never meant to marry you or even love you. This was all just a game, you really found a terrible enemy." I blinked away the tears. "I'm giving you back what's left of your heart Sesshomaru, its not in as good a condition as it was before."

"Why are you doing this" Sesshomaru said desperate. "I thought you loved me"

"Because I can" I said faking a laugh, I watched his face fall and it tore myself up inside. I had just ripped myself to pieces that were falling around me.

"I love you" Sesshomaru said grabbing my hand. He was so warm, so soft, so human. He was my personal angel, but **now** he was going to live on and be someone elses.

"You can have you mothers ring back" I pressed the ring into his palm. "I don't deserve it"

I sniffed a little. Sesshomaru seemed to be stunned, speechless, but compliant. I hated it, it looked as if he had been expecting it. Like this should have happened.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru" I cried out, trying to mend the tattered ends, it was so cruel.

"I am sorry as well _Kagome_" Sesshomaru said in the coldest voice I had ever heard him use. It made the air around me still, I stopped breathing.

"I never thought that it would be a game on both sides" he chuckled. "It makes it a little pointless, our little joke."

"It does" I said a little questioningly.

"I went as far as offering you the ring, it really was my mothers, if you want to confirm it." Sesshomaru said fingering the ring, it seemed so small so insignificant now. "I would like you to just disappear from my sight - forever."

"Be careful for what you wish for Sesshomaru, it was fun though, being with you." Kagome said.

"Memories get more vivid overtime don't they" he smiled apologetically. "You may never know if we will take those moments as reality."

"Would you have gone through with the marriage?" I asked.

"Probably" He answered. "I would have even let you have children, you could have lived one big happy lie"

"They do say ignorance is bliss" I answered smiling his smile.

"I love you" I said to try and rid myself of the emotions, it didn't work. I still wanted his hand in mine, to stand side by side. Even if what he was saying was true. I would have wanted to live that big happy lie.

"It sounds fake now doesn't it?" He said a little dully. "I mean 'I love you', anyone can say those 3 words"

"I hope my memories become more vivid overtime Sesshomaru, they might even seem real" I said walking away from him towards Alexander's lone figure. They were _real_.

I put my hand in Alexanders hand and leaned on his shoulder, I walked with him, side by side, away from the man I loved. Ironically side by side next to the person I loathed the most in the world, why was he here, why did he exist. Why was I this weak. This was as much as I could do to protect Sesshomaru. Alexander would keep his promise. I knew he would.

How amusing.

"I hate you Alexander" I said still leaning on him.

"How can you say that, anyone else would think that you were my girlfriend"

I loosened my grip but he tightened his.

"You won't have to worry about that boy" Alexander said reassuring me. "He heals fast"

"You're wrong" I answered him, looking back at Sesshomaru standing tall- he was staring off into the sunset. "He won't ever heal, you may know everything but you know nothing about his heart or mine for that matter. I can be just as selfish as you are. Sesshomaru is mine."

"I own you, don't I" he said as a joke. "I can do anything I want to with you"

I shrank away from him at his last sentence.

"Don't worry, I won't violate you." Alexander said smiling.

"Of course not...everything will be 'consensual' "I said putting quota marks in there. "Ha ha, I feel so safe with a sub-standard stranger"

"If I wanted to violate you, I would have done it already." He said tone darker than before.

"You have done it already" I answered seriously, I still remembered his tongue in my mouth. His drool and cold skin pressed against me.

"If you're talking about the kiss then you're probably right. But reproduction isn't really my first priority"

"Then what comes first"

"Marrying you and then it should begin to snowball" he calculated.

"You've really planned this out haven't you"

"Of course, now where do you want to go for the honeymoon"

"I don't want to do **it** with you"

"I do" he smirked.

"Please just do it with someone else..Don't make me watch or anything" I said covering my face, peeking out of my fingers like a kid that didn't want to see the monster under the bed.

"Afraid of pain" he said with a sick smile.

"I have morals, I don't want my first time to be with someone I don't love, someone who is an animated corpse" I spat. He disgusted me, he'd been with thousands of women already, I wish I hadn't asked that question.

"So you hate that I'm not as warm or as soft as your ex-boyfriend" he smirked. "I can fix that if you want"

"Stop it!" I screamed, we were far outside Sesshomaru's hearing range by now.

"I'm warm now" he said forcefully taking my hand. He was warm, and soft like a normal person should be. I pulled my hand out of his immediately. I was afraid to feel comfortable with him.

"Do I remind you of him?" He laughed, it was a cruel joke. I was going to go insane, I was probably already partially insane.

"You do remind me of him" I answered. Every time I looked at him, I remembered that Sesshomaru was going to be safe from this guy.

"You remind me that he's safe"

"Do you know how I change my body temperature and the feel of it?"

"How then Mr. Magical" I said not really caring.

"I am obviously not human, you've probably guessed that already. I use the energy I have stored from eating food and other stuffs to heat up my body and I change the hardness of my skin according to whatever I want, using the energy stored of course"

**_No one was going to come to save me this time...I would have to save myself._**

* * *

I would like **another 15** reviews before I update again making it a total of **454**.

And if you guys are feeling a little depressed or pissed off at someone, don't blame me...it must be done for the good of the story!!

**Love**

**xxxvirus**

**Please Review ^^**

**Chapter 24: Save Yourself**


	24. Save Yourself

**A/N: ****I am still alive.** Hey guys and girls I'm really sorry for being such a late updater and well I can't apologize enough. I was spazzing out about my exams and everything and didn't have enough time to write. It normal length but shorter than the last few chapters. Enjoy - the tones a little different I think.

Thank you so much for reading this story. -sends kisses-

**A New Way of Pay Back**

**Chapter 24: Save Yourself  
**

* * *

I stare at Alexander's pale white skin and remember Sesshomaru's smooth porcelain complexion. I wonder why I hadn't told Sesshomaru how much I loved him earlier. I should have screamed it. How late was it already. Days, weeks would soon pass and he would forget no matter how good he says his memory is. Though he was right, very right - the more you remember the more the vivid the memories become.

"You're not seeing me" Alexander sighed, he was standing up looking out the frosty window. He couldn't bear the fact that the one thing he had been able to take away from Sesshomaru didn't want him at all. It was a bitter defeat.

"He was always the better one" he smiled, sullenly. Imaginary dark circles appearing under his weary eyes. He swept a few stray strands of hair out of his eyes.

"Should I let you go" he smiles to me. I don't reply to his wayward glance.

Why was I so stupid. Why hadn't I preserved ….never mind. Its over - my life that is and that relationship.

I needed him, but I took it for granted didn't I.

"I suppose you would like it to shine right? Some sun." he chuckled. "I've never seen the clear blue sky – probably never will"

This guy wouldn't be too bad _I hoped_.

"I guess it's a curse, no one wants to be stuck around a cold person all day" he laughed dryly. "I suppose you wouldn't believe me if I told you girls had been clamoring to see me not too long ago."

"No" I answer. I couldn't imagine a person who would like to be close to him… he was just so cruel.

"Do you even know what I am?"

"Should I?" I question glumly, smiling would have been too much of an effort.

"I guess you don't, I knew your answer anyway" he smirked. "I know the result of this"

"So you can see the future?"

"The future changes almost constantly..." He whispered, almost too quietly for me to hear.

"But your fate isn't with me" he smiled disappointedly. "And well mine, I can't ever tell you that."

"My world is" he laughed, "under a constant cover of clouds, snow, sleet and rain"

I found it hard to believe him, why wouldn't he have seen the clear sky, though when I thought about it I realized I hadn't seen the clear sky when I had been with him.

"How come?" I wondered.

"Call it an inherited disease" he frowned slightly. "Not that it matters much how the weather is when I'm around"

"So.."

"You are wondering when the ceremony will be?" he smirked. "Well, that has yet to be decided. I won't harm you – if that will calm your nerves."

"You wouldn't be able to hurt me anyway" I bluffed though I could instantly sense that I shouldn't have said that.

"Really?"

"Really" I replied not so sure of myself anymore.

He closed in on me like a tiger looking at its weak prey, just another tasty morsel. He pressed me against the grey wall; I could feel his cool breath on my face.

"What are you going to do?" I said close to breaking point – afraid and scared.

"Whatever I like" he murmured close to my neck his cool breath bearing down on me.

"That's rather dangerous you know" I said returning Alexander's willful statement.

"Nice to see you again" he smiled lips return barely a centimeter from my skin, he was watching my eyes.

"What's so interesting?"

"Nothing really, just that I broke a barrier"

"Barrier?"

"Your famous little hideaway protector – I can see her"

"See her?" I chuckled still pressed against the grey wall. "There's no one to see"

"There is someone to see, I'm surprised you haven't seen her" he smirked. "She's a pest, an annoyance a parasite."

"Who?"

"You want to know?" he chuckled.

The temperature seemed to drop a few more degrees.

* * *

**Sesshomaru's POV**

Can you imagine what it feels like to be stuck behind a panel of glass that just won't shatter? That's what it feels like right now.

Kagome no longer or should I say never did like me, and definitely never enjoyed my company. I guess my nose must be a little faulty – I couldn't even detect her lies. Or maybe I had over looked them.

I'm back in that very forest, before with the tree that I destroyed in blind fury. It's funny how it's recovered perfectly, as if nothing ever happened, maybe I could do that. Get rid of the abomination of a scar, on my seemingly flawless skin.

I've been cut many times before.

Who does Alexander think he is taking Kagome from me, I could smell him on her clothes, on her skin, her lips. I felt sick at that nauseous, sickly sweet smell. Maybe it was a conspiracy to start with, from the very moment I met her. I knew it.

He who would never see the sun – only fate, life's setting sun. How peculiar, I lost to him for the first time. I've never lost before.

But maybe it was her unique way of payback, to destroy me, leave me – tattered like a torn shirt flapping in the wind. Trying to dry itself off whilst hanging on a lone wire.

I _miss_ her. I'm changed forever – but what can I do about it. The wound is deep, nowhere near as shallow as the last. I lie on the tree, so perfect and luscious now – it heals fast, but I need to heal faster. I need to fix this. I need to find her, or else I won't be able to live with myself.

I need to get her before it's too late to save what was never there before.

I ran to my jaguar and shifted the gear, slamming my foot on the pedal. I hope that I'm fast enough but have always been much too late, especially when it comes to love.

* * *

**Kagomes POV**

Alexander worried me, has always worried me. He's got that insane look in his eye again.

"I could show you" he said pacing. "I would hurt a bit though"

I didn't make a sound. He seemed as if he was not to be disturbed.

"I'll show you" he smiled continuing to pin me to the wall. "I'll cut her out I guess"

"Cu- Cu-Cut?" I said stuttering at the thought.

"It will sting a little" he snickered drawing out his claws and then the next thing I saw was a flash of red.

He had cut my side and blood trickled down my thigh, it was dizzying.

"Humans" he snickered while digging his fingers into the wound, deeper and deeper. I was trying to float away from the pain. The expression on his face was sickening, twisted - sadistic.

"I can't believe your crying" he replied to my expression. "It shouldn't hurt at all"

"It doesn't hurt" I said gritting my teeth. "at all"

"Almost there" he smiled. "It seems she burrowed herself deep – nasty thing"

"You're a nasty thing" I replied. I couldn't move – he was holding me against the wall, he was strong and well-sculpted.

"I'm good for you" he laughed. He seemed to have succeeded. I felt him slide his wet tongue across the slit like wound, was if sealing an envelope. "It'll heal without a scar"

"Thanks" I replied sarcastically, the pain was fading away.

"This is her" he said holding the insignificant bauble.

"Keep it" I said on a whim, I would rather not have a souvenir to remind me of him.

"Make a wish – it'll grant anything" he said curiously holding it out to me.

"I don't believe in wishes."

"It's been eating away at your powers for a long time, you don't want anything in return?" Alexander said taunting me.

"Keep it" I said final awkwardly closing his fingers around it. "I would rather you got off me"

"I don't want to my dear fiancé"

* * *

**Sesshomarus POV**

I was getting closer and closer and closer but at the same time further and further away. Alexander was almost impossible to track. This time there wasn't a scent for me to track. I've been searching for a while now. I've looked in every desolate place in this damn city. But he couldn't be outside the city could he?

I stopped the car to concentrate on the auras in the area and sure enough there was a small pulsating beat outside the city. It was a malevolent purple, sick and twisted.

The closer I drove to the beat the lower the temperature got, I was heading in the right direction but it was already getting much too cold much too quickly. I hoped Kagome was alright.

* * *

**Kagomes POV**

He sat me down on his lap, arms locked around my waist. He was breathing in my scent, Sesshomaru did that often. I remembered him again – it seemed far more than a few hours.

"I know you will never see me as myself" he whispered into my ear, I could feel his warm chest vibrate against me. "If I could go back in time and change my choices I would have met you earlier."

"Everyone wishes for things to happen, most of the time it doesn't happen – but sometimes it does"

It was very quiet for a long while and then quite suddenly Alexander stood me up, exposing me to the cold.

I heard his lips issue the word 'Sesshomaru'. My heart leaped and pounded – he was coming.

"He's coming and we're leaving" he said in a stern tone. I was swung onto his back and left the building in a flash with my own tears trailing behind – he was so close.

"Do you have any regrets" Alexander said to my ear. I hugged him close afraid of letting go.

"No"

"Then we'll be leaving"

"What?" I said almost shouting.

"You didn't honestly believe I lived here did you?" he chuckled.

"I love you" I said to my memories of Sesshomaru – I would really be leaving him behind.

"Thank you" he replied though he seemed to know that I wasn't speaking to him. "We'll be going to America – New York to be precise"

I had to think of something, I had to leave but I made a promise a deal but I can't betray my heart.

"I'm sorry Alexander" I whispered quietly to the wind but I'm sure he heard it, I'm sure he knew what was going on.

"I won't let you go" he chuckled. "Hold on tight."

Maybe he hadn't heard anything.

* * *

**Sesshomarus POV**

Where were they, I could smell her tears and blood in the vacant room. There was blood on the ominous grey walls. The scent was fresh. Where was he – he vanished in a flash.

He loved to play hide and seek, but he really hated it when I won, I always won but it got harder and harder. This time we were playing hide and seek with a person as the prize. I saw the scars running down my face; I could not tell when I would be rid of them. Kagome was strong but Alexander was stronger.

I saw it pulsating on the mantle piece. Pink and radiant, it was obvious now that it hadn't been his objective. Did he just want Kagome?

Why was I so weak. Think Sesshomaru – where would he be?

* * *

**Kagomes POV**

Alexander stopped after running for at least 2 hours. It seemed that he had reached his destination with a limousine waiting patiently for us – it was inviting.

"I'm hungry" Alexander said lazily after stepping into the limousine.

"So?" I replied to his selfish words.

"You don't know what I eat?" he chuckled.

I thought back to Sesshomaru speaking of demons that ate humans.

"You don't mean me" I blurted.

"I drink blood, the fresher the better" he smirked. "But I don't need to drink blood – it's more like a supplement"

I reacted instantly by covering my neck with my hands.

"It won't hurt at all"

"Of course it won't" I said backing into the limousines closed door.

"Sesshomaru would probably try to kill me if I drank your blood" he smirked. "I do like my body the way it is now, but you're just too tempting"

"Vampire" I said to myself quietly.

"I am not a vampire – I am an Eternal, far greater than a vampire"

I tried to open the door but it was locked.

"You won't die and you won't become like me unless I want you to" he smiled. "And I don't feel like changing you ever – I only polish my trophies"

I didn't relax a bit when he said I wouldn't die. How did that change the fact that he was going to drink my life blood?

I felt his fangs graze my neck – I don't remember when I gave up. He licked me as if cleaning the area he was going to bite, all I wanted to do was scream, but I didn't struggle. I stayed as still as a doll – Sesshomaru wouldn't have liked it this way. He would have wanted me to fight Alexander, to hurt him.

I should have fought but I knew I couldn't win. He held me close and I could feel the excess blood going down my neck. At least he was warm.

**I wanted to save myself, but I needed him to save me. I was pathetic.**

* * *

I would like **another 15** reviews before I update again making it a total of **477**.

Oh I really love Alexander as a character before this chapter HAHA. And I know everyone I hoping to read more about Sesshomaru - don't worry he will be in the next chapter obviously. Hes my favorite character after all. =].

I hope you liked it and stuffs - cause I had fun writing it.

**Love**

**xxxvirus**

**Please Review ^^ I do reply to them - ideas appreciated.  
**

**Chapter 25: -no idea just yet sorry!-  
**


	25. The Cabin Room

**A New Way of Payback - Chapter 25 – The Cabin Room  
**

**Chapter 24 recap:**

"You won't die and you won't become like me unless I want you to" he smiled. "And I don't feel like changing you ever – I only polish my trophies"

I didn't relax a bit when he said I wouldn't die. How did that change the fact that he was going to drink my life blood?

I felt his fangs graze my neck – I don't remember when I gave up. He licked me as if cleaning the area he was going to bite, all I wanted to do was scream, but I didn't struggle. I stayed as still as a doll – Sesshomaru wouldn't have liked it this way. He would have wanted me to fight Alexander, to hurt him.

I should have fought but I knew I couldn't win. He held me close and I could feel the excess blood going down my neck. At least he was warm.

**I wanted to save myself, but I needed him to save me. I was pathetic.**

---

**Chapter 25 begins:**

"Your blood is bitter with regret" Alexander said separating himself from Kagome. "You lied."

"I don't like people peering into me" she bit back. "Are you done?"

"No" he smiled licking the blood away from his lips.

"I think you are" Kagome answered shivering - holding her hand to her neck.

"It will keep bleeding you know" he said looming towards her.

"So you want me to bleed to death" she grimaced in return not likely that idea in the slightest.

"That was not the idea"

"Then what was?"

"I just need to seal it"

Kagome was feeling nauseous, she had already lost a lot of blood – she was drifting off.

"I don't feel so well" she muttered holding her neck still – trying to stop the blood.

"Idiot" he said forcing away her hand to uncover the marks. He licked it and the blood subsided.

"Eternal?" Kagome asked questioningly whilst dazing in and out of consciousness.

"This is for eternity" he said to her. "Now go to sleep, there will always be more time and another tomorrow"

Alexander pressed the marks on Kagomes neck lightly with his fingers to help the wound seal. He would be leaving Japan tomorrow morning, but by a commercial cruise ship rather than by plane. Speed would not be essential. Sesshomaru would probably have to do the same.

Alexander would be observing from a close proximity – Sesshomaru would not have time to think. Alexander always thought ahead. He pulled out his cell phone and dialled.

_"Hello, Sesshomaru?" Alexander breathed into the mouthpiece._

_"Who is this?" replied an angry Sesshomaru whilst driving._

_"Its so sad to hear that you don't recognize my voice. Who do you think it is?"_

_"Alexander! Alexander give me back Kagome NOW! She is not yours, she is mine!"_

_"Dogs really do get possessive over their possessions." Alexander chuckled into the receiver. "Well Kagome will be safe with me, if you want her come and get her."_

_"I'm going to rip your throat out and torture you daily until I die – since you'll be dying after me – but it's the thought that counts. Isn't it Alexander."_

_"You'd think I did something terrible – all I did was take her away and drink her blood" Alexander said smiling at the end of the phone line._

Sesshomaru was outraged in a quiet silence.

_"You know Sesshomaru it is a telephone conversation and I can't see your expression – I want you to go home and pack your things"_

_"Pack?"_

_"You will be travelling on the same cruise ship as me and Kagome – the tickets will be delivered 10pm tonight. Have fun searching." _Alexander said before ending the conversation. 'Fun' he thought to himself.

Sesshomaru was outraged, Kagome was with Alexander and probably suffering from blood loss and here he was not doing anything. He could do nothing about it – and he was supposed to pack for a holiday or a wild goose chase – he didn't know what to believe in.

Alexander played fair most of the time – Sesshomaru decided he would just have to wait for the tickets to arrive – he had no other leads other than this.

---

Kagome awoke in a warm bed, maybe she had dreamed it all. Something like that could only have been a nightmare. Maybe it was all a dream. She closed her yes and counted to ten hoping that it was.

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five.."

"What are you doing?" said a sickeningly familiar voice.

"Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten" she opened her eyes only to face a frighteningly merry Alexander.

"Counting to ten, what were you waiting for?" he asked.

"I was wondering if it was a dream – where am I?"

"In my bed" he chuckled. Upon hearing this Kagome instantly leap out only to stumble backwards into the waiting arms of Alexander.

"I slept in a man's bed". Kagome anguished trying to remove Alexander's arms from around her.

"Well where else were you going to sleep?" he said letting go.

Kagome looked around the room and only saw a few chairs and a table.

"It's a new residence of mine – there's nothing much in here right now, besides sleeping in someone else's bed does not mean you have had XX with them"

"With any other 'someone else' you mean"

"Are you trying to suggest that I took advantage of your sleeping form" he said looking away disgusted. "I can control myself"

"Of course" Kagome said smiling wryly.

"I know you're tired, you've been tossing in your sleep all this time – I very much like watching you sleep." He chuckled.

"I don't need that much sleep." She stressed. 

---

**10PM Tashio Residence**

"He..he- hello" stuttered a nervous young man clothed in a grey suit holding a ticket flimsily. His hand was shaking uncontrollably.

"Who sent you?" Sesshomaru stared.

"Alexander, sir" he returned with an apologetic smile.

Sesshomaru did not like his smile which seemed to look down upon him. He sniffed the air to check whether he was lying – the man shrunk back a bit after observing his strange behavior.

"The ticket?"

"Yes sir, here you go sir" the man said with the nervousness of a soldier addressing his commander for the first time. He had probably realised with a spine chilling shiver that Tashios didn't like being judged.

"You may leave now" Sesshomaru said closing the door on the man - hearing his hyperventilating gasps and stumble a few seconds later.

Sesshomaru examined the salmon colored ticket. He read:

"Shikon Cruises – The Elizabeth – departs 6AM." He said rubbing his forehead in disbelief. "I hate mornings"

---

**6AM at the Wharf **

"This bores me" Kagome said while embarking onto the ship. She was tired, bored and annoyed – mornings caused Kagome to be forgetful. What was it she had forgotten?

'They really are similar' Alexander thought to himself. Sesshomaru never paid him any attention.

"Have you ever been on a luxury cruise ship before"

"No"

"And you're not excited?"

"I am not amused – at all." Kagome said glaring down Alexander.

"I can sense a chilling aura emanating from her" Alexander murmured under his own breath. "Maybe she's not as sweet as I thought – I should make the game a little harder, because it seems Sesshomaru has found his perfect partner"

---

Sesshomaru walked calmly onto the cruise ship. Kagome would be on this ship – there were no other 5 star ships to set sail for New York for 10 whole days. Alexander would never travel less than 5 star.

Entering further he found Kagomes honeysuckle scent wafting gently in the air. It seemed careless and without a fear in the world and hinted with something alike to annoyance whereas he was worried. He wanted her back more than anything – money, fame, power. He would let it all go for her.

He briskly followed her scent trail to find it disappear magically at a point in the dining hall. Sesshomaru tried not to attract too much attention which was hard even in whilst donning the common and uncomfortable attire of humans. How he loved his silk hakamas – if only they could replace the jeans he wore. _'No it would be far too noticeable' he chided himself._

He found himself just in time for breakfast and sat himself down to eat a reasonable portion of food – they had overcooked the bacon in his opinion. But he would finish what he had started, so he attacked the food with a great vigor- he now understood the women who ate to relieve their mood. _If you could not satisfy your heart why not satisfy your stomach._

"So he really arrived" Alexander smiled peering into the dining hall – he gestured for a waitress to come towards him. She obeyed and made her way silently towards her.

"Give this message to the man in the dress shirt and jeans" he smiled devilishly whilst passing her a hefty tip. She nodded in compliance and left to reach Sesshomaru who soon felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"So you arrived" Sesshomaru read aloud looking around for even a shadow of Alexanders form. "Who gave you this?"

"I don't know"

"What did he look like"

"He had blue hair" she stuttered afraid of the madness that showed in Sesshomarus eyes.

**"You want her now Sesshomaru don't you"** his inner demon growled as if his lack of appearance had increased his appetite for annoying Sesshomaru.

"Yeah" he sighed to himself. Only to think that not so long before he did not want but had.

**"That was easy"**, it smiled only a little unsatisfied.

"Says who?" he muttered to himself – with this the waitress had flown full speed ahead far far away from the seemingly deranged teenager. It had not been easy to say that one word. Something ached beneath his skin desperate to get out.

He stood up and walked to the area where his room would be unlocking the door with the key that had accompanied him since boarding the ship. It was well heated and furnished – nothing less could be expected of a 5 star cruise ship.

Sesshomaru watched as the foam rocked back and forth on its sea legs– was it not boring to be stuck in such a tedious never ending circle. If he had been the foam he would have burst forth and become the sea spray at the first possible moment.

His chest hurt in a strange way – a dull ache. What was it?

**"Heart ache"** it chuckled.

---

Kagome stared out the porthole at the sea. It was strangely playful but so much so that it seemed forced. She had sensed her own personality shift, it was a little more commanding. Maybe her subconsciousness had shifted to fill Sesshomarus absence. She missed him like the parched desert sands ached for the rain.

"Sesshomaru" she murmured to her self. He was unforgettable. He was her first kiss. Her first love. Her first heartache. There were so many firsts that they shared – or not. He hadn't turned up to rescue her, but wasn't that what she had wished – wasn't it?

**Be careful of what you wish for…**

---

"Kagome" he whispered to the wind whilst standing on the deck. Just a moment ago he had flagged down a girl that resembled Kagome – it wasn't her. The girl had no shine in her eyes, no spark in her smile.

He would knock on every cabin door and shout off every side of the deck just to find her. The shirt and jeans he wore did not suit him very well, he did pack a tux after all. Sesshomaru left to change into more 'suitable' clothing for someone of such high class and would soon set out on his quest.

He began knocking away at the cabin doors but found no one – he had tried all the cabins. Maybe she was somewhere else on the boat. She probably had no idea he was here – it wasn't like Alexander to give clues in the first place.

And then when he had gotten desperate there was a faint trail of her honeysuckle scent leading off towards a strange room he hadn't seen before – what was in there? Was she in there or was it just a mistake? A trap a trick, he would find out anyway.

Sesshomaru slowly walked towards the room as if expecting something to pounce out and maul him.

* * *

I would like **another 15** reviews before I update again making it a total of **492**.

If its a bit of a cliffhanger I'm sorry I just thought that from that part on I needed to fix it since it didn't make much sense and was way way way too sudden. Hah I wasn't late this time!

**Love**

**xxxvirus**

**Please Review ^^**

**Chapter 26: The Occupant (Is subject to change)  
**


	26. The Occupant

**Chapter 26: The Occupant**

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome called hearing footsteps outside her door. She still remembered the prick of his presence like needles piercing her skin, the familiar electric that grazed her skin. It had to be him. She didn't think she was dreaming. She couldn't be dreaming - she didn't want to be dreaming.

_In 3 words: She missed him._

"Kagome?" he said pressing his ear against the door. This had to be it and he didn't even want to ponder what would happen if it wasn't. It was hit or miss, because;

_In 3 words: He loved her._

"Sesshomaru? Is that you"

"Yes, you stupid girl" he bit out at her foolishness.

"Well you dumb boy, why'd you follow" she whispered back biting back a grin.

"I don't know" he said in reply. "Now move away from the door, I'm going to break it down"

"Fine" Kagome said backing away from the door.

Sesshomaru took a run up and crashed into the door.

"You okay? Dear prince" Kagome joked offering him something to wipe his face with.

"Damsel in distress?" he smiled standing up.

Kagome was comforted to see a smile on his face, his eyes warm. This was her _**Sesshomaru**_.

"I missed you" she murmured, forcefully hugging him, burrowing her face in his crisp shirt.

"Well you aren't bad to have around" he chuckled in relief, placing his arms around her in response.

"What are we going to do about the door?" Kagome said.

"We'll leave Alexander to it" Sesshomaru said eyeing her well being.

"I'm okay"

"Hn" he muttered – hesitant, he worried over her. She couldn't be okay.

"I'll take you to my cabin, as long as you promise not try to sell my underwear"

"Well I can't promise that" Kagome said holding her head back to look at him quizzically. "But...I'll try"

"Of course" he said gesturing for her to climb on his back.

"This is so embarrassing" Kagome blushed tugging at her dress.

"Would you rather…" he said trailing off.

"No, I'm fine" Kagome rushed.

"Marry me" he said picking her up and leaving the room.

"I've already agreed" she murmured.

"I love you"

"I know – you've told me before"

"So I guess I won't ever have to say it again" he chuckled.

"Hey!" Kagome snapped.

"It is not something that needs to be conveyed with words"

"Mmm" Kagome murmured kiss him on the head from behind. "Go faster"

Sesshomaru moved quickly out of the zone and had to thank that his pacing around the ship had caused his scent to be spread evenly and his would allow his aura to vanish for the duration of the trip until they got to New York.

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost"

"I'm tired"

"Of course"

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, curious about why he came to save her, why did he love her.

"Yes?"

"Nothing" she said, thinking that it would be a conversation for another time.

"I can't read your mind you know"

"Yea, I know" Kagome muttered.

Sesshomaru stopped and fiddled around in his pocket for his key.

"We're there"

"Mmm" Kagome said nodding off into a relieved sleep.

Sesshomaru gently placed her on his bed and covered her. She was different when she slept; she seemed so innocent he thought his hand cupping her cheek. He didn't feel any kind of need to remove himself from her side.

"Poor girl"

The taiyoukai was entranced so he watched as the light played across her cheek – he studied her features with utmost care. She would mutter incomprehensible words every so often – eyebrows furrowed a little at times. Kagome he thought idly.

What was she dreaming about?

"I love you, more than anything I've ever had" he said to her sleeping form. Murmuring a long forgotten lullaby.

"Don't leave me ever again, because I won't ever forgive you"

He could see Kagomes drowsy movement and quieted himself. He was embarrassed at his own desperation.

"Did you say something Sesshomaru?" she muttered sitting up to see Sesshomaru at her side.

Sesshomaru was mulling over his options, what he should do. She was in danger because of him, and she would continue to be time and time again. She was not immortal like him. Not yet. But she was in more danger without him - clearly.

"Nothing Kagome" he said moving away a bit, guarding his emotions. Not giving away his weak self, he had been a little too open before.

"Do you know what your aura feels like to me?" she smiled, at peace.

"No" he whispered dully.

"Its numbing like the rain and electric like lightning"

"You are a strange girl"

"I am in love" she waved her arms exuberantly.

"Are you not just infatuated?" he smirked.

"Love is more twisted, and a more sickly beauty." she murmured brushing her lips against his forehead.

"I guess" he joked – relaxing a bit from the light kiss.

"Will Alexander find us?"

"No – he won't" Sesshomaru said serious, his voice dull. He would leave Alexander for now.

Kagome felt his eyes linger at her neck – uncomfortably.

"It doesn't hurt." She smiled forgetting.

"Hn"

"Well, it couldn't hurt to leave this boat" Kagome said wanting to leave a place of unwanted memories behind.

"It won't be long now" he said turning toward the porthole – tomorrow morning they would leave.

"Um" Kagome paused feeling hungry.

"Foods on its way"

"How'd you know?"

He tapped his nose eyes twinkling a little. She was relieved that he was still the same, almost but he was duller. Far duller.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said was the food had been taken to the room.

"Hn?"

"Are you okay"

"Why do you ask?"

"You're different"

"Not at all" he smirked back quickly.

"If you say so" Kagome said looking away quickly. It was probably nothing.

"Are you really fine with being with me?" he asked, tired.

"Of course not, I want all of you – I'm just that selfish" Kagome said wrapping her arms around his body and burying her face in his hair.

"I'm greedy as well you know"

"I thought we had already established that" she replied.

* * *

A breath of fresh air told Kagome that she was free, absolutely free; well not completely Alexander still lingered on her mind.

Sesshomaru had received a message from Alexander in the morning and insisted that it would be fine. The bastard didn't seem to know when things were going too far, if Kagome lived to see Alexander again, well he would die a gruesome death – wouldn't he. But that was only if Sesshomaru didn't do something first – and Sesshomaru would definitely do something about that first.

He had booked flights going back to Japan already, they would leave tomorrow morning – but it still left a day before they would have to leave right?

Kagome had always wanted to see the Statue of Liberty and Time Square where in the dead of winter people gathered to watch the New Year roll in. The busy Time Square - but of course Sesshomaru Tashio had said no.

He didn't want her gallivanting around New York; a dangerous place filled with crime and guns - of course not. He had made arrangements for her to be trapped in the prison that he had dubbed The Plaza Hotel. Yes, her Mr. Tashio had been busy on his blackberry for the most of the morning – answering calls from his father's clients especially. She was trapped; he had told her that they would travel to New York some other time – because at the moment getting as far from Alexander as possible was a great option.

* * *

"I can't believe I can't leave this hotel room" Kagome anguished throwing some of the beds pillows at Sesshomaru.

"It's not safe out there" Sesshomaru murmured taking his ear away from his cell phone. Damn those clients – how did they know he was in New York.

"What am I going to do, if I can't leave this room what will I do"

"Are you trying to stress an obvious point there or not" Sesshomaru said finishing his call.

"Not particularly." She replied biting her lip.

"That's too bad" he smirked sitting down on the bed.

"Hah" Kagome said throwing one his is face.

"You're lucky I love you" he said grinning widely.

"Sesshomaru – this ring is heavy" Kagome grinned back.

"Well countless of generations suffered so will you"

"I'll forgive you for not letting me see New York if..." she trailed off.

"And that would be"

"If you promise me you forever"

"Forever? That's it?" he smiled warmly kissing her lightly. "I'm yours forever"

"I want to see what you really look like again"

"Hn...I'm sure you would"

"This Sesshomaru is too calm for me"

"And the other?" he smirked.

"Is far too deadly" she giggled.

"It must hurt to know that they are both the same person"

"No, it means I can get 2 for the price of one"

"You really are a value for money person aren't you?"

"Well not everyone is as blessed as you" she teased.

"Of course not – because my fiancé is Kagome Higurashi"

"Well I'm going to shower now" Kagome said coyly. "No peeking"

"I would never imagine it" Sesshomaru smirked lying down on the lounge chair and preparing to fall asleep. He would sleep after the food arrived; he was pleased that she was safe and closed his eyes.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes" he replied hearing her exit from the bathroom.

"What are you doing"

"Planning to sleep, as should you – we are leaving very early tomorrow morning"

"Theres food on the table"

"Yes that would be yours" he remarked nonchalantly still appearing to doze.

"Aren't you going to eat"

"No I will not"

"Clearly there is something wrong with you"

"What would that be?" he mumbled unawares.

"Never mind" Kagome crashing into the bed and covering herself with the sheets. Glaring at Sesshomaru – he was supposed to do something: was he not curious about a girl who had just come out of a shower. Especially his fiancé.

"Go to sleep "he mumbled cracking an eye open. "The tests are still coming up you know – term tests are next week."

"Hn" she replied knowing he was right and concentrated on sleep – trying to stop her mind replaying the curious stares of people when he moved in New York: of course still in his tux. The fool at the very least he could have worn something a little more down to earth. But he wasn't comfortable with the inferior fabrics.

Having him forever would be the best dream.

* * *

"Kagome wake up" Sesshomaru said gruffly, annoyed. She really slept like the dead.

"Huh?" Kagome said rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?"

"5 am"

"5 – 5 in the morning" Kagome mumbled mostly asleep. "It so early"

"Ill dress you myself if I have to" Sesshomaru warned.

"All right all right" Kagome groaned pulling away the sheets and propping herself up.

"Your clothes are in the bathroom. Get ready to leave" he said coldly.

"You are so not a morning person" she grumbled making her way to the bathroom. She dropped her loose dress over her body – it was deep purple.

"You can sleep on the plane" Sesshomaru said pitying her a little as she tried to put on her shoe.

"Sit down I'll do it for you" he said ushering her to sit on the bed. He slipped on her sandals and did the buckles. Kagome was blushing.

"Thanks" she mumbled.

"I'll carry you to the car" he smiled softening his previous behavior.

"You have courage don't you" Kagome murmured nodding back to sleep again – in his arms.

"Courage for what" he whispered back, his chest rumbling in her ears.

"You have the courage to love me" she whispered.

"As do you" he smiled placing her in the seat beside his.

"Chaffeur – John F Kennedy Airport"

"Yes sir"

* * *

After bungling through the airport checkout with a half asleep Kagome, Sesshomaru finally made it onto the plane and could relax. He was no longer in danger of missing the plane and would not have to endure more of those annoying calls from clients. It wasn't even his job anyway – maybe in a few years but not now. He had taken a rest from business for several decades and no one was going to force him back especially after that tiff with the great depression, his father still owed him for that. Apart from the power rush there wasn't anything great, he still had a large store of finances sitting in his bank.

Kagome was probably going to wake up soon, in a few more hours. He would relax in first class without the troubles of economy flights – crying babies, smelly occupants and seats built for dwarves. He would have taken his fathers private jet but it wouldn't have made it in time.

"Hostess – a coke" he commented as one walked past.

She gave a curt nod and returned with his drink. She was not a ditsy hostess thank god – sometimes they were a bit touched in the head if they wanted to get anywhere with him. He probably had to thank Kagomes presence for that.

He had laid his jacket over her form after seeing several shudders. He could afford to let himself doze for a bit more.

* * *

"Sesshomaru" Kagome queried poking Sesshomaru lightly in the face.

"Mm" he mumbled sleeping in a less than lordly manner.

"Ah – he's still asleep" Kagome smirked playing some crazy fantasies in her mind, though she had decided 'better not, there are far too many witnesses'.

Instead Kagome decided that she might as well busy herself with eating – after she removed Sesshomarus coke from his iron grip and taken a sip.

"Excuse me" she asked noticing that she was in first class. "Could I please get some ice-cream"

"Sorry I don't speak Japanese" replied the smiling hostess.

Kagome smiled back and replied in English. "Could I please get some ice-cream"

"Would the sleeping gentlemen be having any?" the hostess smiled – observing Sesshomarus aloof sleeping form.

"Nope" she smirked reclining further into her seat awaiting the arrival of her ice-cream. Mmm Ice cream for breakfast she thought receiving the bowl.

Sesshomarus ears twitched at the sound of ice-cream so early in the morning. Rubbing his eyes he declared 'Ice cream for breakfast? That doesn't sound very healthy."

"Well you were drinking coke"

"Well I am clearly an older person, I don't need to eat healthily. Call it a privilege of being a demon"

"Well I'm young and growing – I can eat any damn thing I want" Kagome said stuffing a spoonful in her mouth.

"Fine, but I have no intention of marrying a hefty woman" Sesshomaru said giving in and gulping down some coke. She was right and it probably wouldn't hurt unless she kept it up.

'It was going to be a looonnng flight.' he thought when Kagome decided that watching The Notebook on the TV was a good idea.

* * *

Many uneventful hours later and Sesshomaru was seriously wishing that he had brought his laptop with him – at least he would have gotten something done. It would be a general rule that 'This Sesshomaru does not wish' just not applicable today.

Sesshomaru decided that it would be better to sleep away the rest of the day until they were able to get off the plane – unless he could entice Kagome into playing a game of cards. Which was highly unlikely.

* * *

**AN: Hello this is the ever so useless xxxvirus speaking to you guys again. I'm very sorry to not have posted anything in ages. Its almost finished for those that are wondering about the status of the story.**

I would like another 15 reviews before I update again making it a total of **513**.  
**  
Love**

xxxvirus

Please Review ^^

**Chapter 27: Plane Trip (subject to change)**


End file.
